


Mr. Guardian

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Thousands Year Tales [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempt at Humor, Drabble Sequence, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune!Osamu, Let Aran Rest 2k17, M/M, Mama Owl in Action, Onmyoji!Akaashi, Onmyoji!Oikawa, Past Character Death, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Tragedy, Yôkai, kitsune!Inarizaki, nekomata!Nekoma, onmyōji, parental figure, rarepair hell, tengu!karasuno
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Saat Shoyo berumur lima tahun, ia pernah tersesat di hutan.Pada musim panasnya yang kelima, Shoyo bertemu Miya Osamu untuk pertama kalinya.





	1. Musim Panas Ke-5

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Tag akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter (OwO)/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ekspresi Shoyo menjadi lebih horor. Jangan-jangan dia hantu! Hantu yang hobi makan anak kecil, persis kayak ceritanya Kakek Ukai!

**(1)**

Saat Shoyo berumur lima tahun, ia pernah tersesat di hutan.

 

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, itu karena ia ingin mencari hadiah untuk seseorang. Ia bertanya pada nenek yang tinggal di sebelah rumah apa hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada, dan Nenek menjawab, “Kalau tidak salah, di kuil di tengah hutan itu ada batu permata cantik peninggalan kitsune. Sho-chan tahu kitsune ‘kan? Itu, yokai rubah yang bisa berubah jadi manusia.”

 

Shoyo ingat menganggukkan kepala kelewat semangat.

 

“Nah, orang-orang dulu percaya kalau permata itu bisa bikin siapapun yang punya bahagia seumur hidupnya. Makanya banyak yang pernah nyari, tapi sampai sekarang belum pernah ada yang berhasil bawa pulang permatanya.” Nenek tertawa lepas. Shoyo juga ingat obrolan mereka tidak selesai sampai di sana, tetapi ia sudah tidak mendengarkan.

 

_Batu cantik yang bisa bikin orang bahagia? Bakal jadi hadiah terkeren nih!_ –kurang lebih begitulah pikirnya waktu itu. Untuk alasan itulah, ia berlari secepat mungkin ke hutan yang terletak di pinggiran desa, menjadi pembatas antara desanya dan gunung yang sampai sekarang tak terjamah tangan manusia. Saking kegirangan itu pula, ia lupa saat itu sudah tengah hari dan waktunya makan siang.

 

Dan karena alasan yang sama juga, ia berakhir tersesat di tengah hutan sampai malam tiba.

 

Gelap. Shoyo kesulitan melihat sekelilingnya. Shoyo ketakutan; ia sendirian. Bisa saja ada sesuatu yang tengah mengintai dari belakang. Atau depan. Atau arah manapun. Bisa jadi ia akan diserang saat lengah sebentar saja. Ia tidak bisa pulang, ia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah, ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu ibunya, tidak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahun temannya, tidak bisa makan _tamago kake gohan_ kesukaannya lagi, ia akan mati—

 

“Kamu tersesat?”

 

\--jerit ketakutan Shoyo membuat burung-burung terbang menjauh. 

* * *

 

**(2)**

Shoyo refleks mundur secepat kilat hingga punggungnya menabrak pohon terdekat. Air matanya sudah seperti air terjun saat ia menatap horor lelaki berkimono hitam yang muncul entah dari mana.

 

Si lelaki pembawa lentera kertas garuk-garuk leher. “Er, aku minta maaf udah ngagetin kamu, jadi tolong jangan nangis lagi…”

 

Shoyo tak bergeming, air mata masih mengalir meski suaranya tak terdengar. Ia bersikukuh duduk memeluk lutut di bawah pohon, enggan mendekati lelaki yang kini jongkok beberapa langkah di depannya. Si bocah berambut oranye makin meringkuk saat si lelaki asing mengulurkan tangan padanya.

 

“Aku gak bakal ngapa-ngapain, serius.”

 

Shoyo geleng-geleng cepat. Perintah untuk tidak percaya pada orang asing ajaran sang Ibu masih tertanam erat di pikirannya. Apalagi orang ini muncul begitu saja entah dari mana.

 

Ekspresi Shoyo menjadi lebih horor. _Jangan-jangan dia hantu! Hantu yang hobi makan anak kecil, persis kayak ceritanya Kakek Ukai!_

 

Tetapi sebelum Shoyo sempat berteriak, perutnya sudah mendahuluinya.

 

Hening sejenak. Air mata Shoyo bahkan berhenti mengalir.

 

Dan kemudian, si lelaki berambut dua warna (kelabu dan hitam?) mendengus keras. Tangannya yang memegang lentera sampai gemetaran. Tak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat lamanya; Shoyo sibuk menutupi muka karena malu, si lelaki tak dikenal sibuk menahan tawa.

 

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, lelaki berkimono hitam itu tersenyum geli. Tangannya yang terulur ditarik lagi, sekarang ia jongkok dan bertopang dagu. Pertanyaannya, “Kamu doyan buah persik, gak?”, terucap santai dan ramah.

 

(Di musim panas kelimanya itu, Shoyo bertemu Miya Osamu untuk pertama kalinya)

* * *

  **(3)**

“Oh, jadi awalnya mau nyari hadiah buat ulang tahun teman, makanya nyasar sampai malam begini?”

 

Shoyo mengangguk cepat. Mulutnya penuh dengan buah persik, hingga ia tak bisa berbicara dan terlihat seperti tupai kelaparan.

 

Sosok yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Miya Osamu itu kembali tersenyum tipis. Sekarang, mereka duduk berdua mengelilingi lentera kertas yang Osamu bawa. Shoyo sedang menghabiskan persik ketiga, sedangkan Osamu masih belum memakan persik bagiannya. Saat Shoyo berhasil menelan seluruh gigitan persik di mulutnya, Osamu kembali bertanya, “Mau nyari hadiah apa memangnya, sampai nekat ke hutan sendirian?”

 

“Nenek yang tinggal di sebelah rumah bilang kalau di hutan ini ada batu cantik, yang katanya bisa bikin siapapun jadi senang.” _Kraus kraus kraus_ lagi. Kunyah lagi. Telan lagi. “Shoyo maunya ngasih itu ke temen Shoyo, supaya dia gak sedih lagi.” Jeda. “Minggu lalu kelinci kesayangannya mati, terus dia masih sedih sampai sekarang.” Wajah Shoyo ikut berubah murung, alis bertautan dan ujung bibir melengkung ke bawah. “Shoyo gak mau teman Shoyo sedih. Shoyo gak suka lihat orang sedih. Makanya Shoyo mau ngasih itu ke dia.”

 

Pandangan Shoyo tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang kini hampa. Persik bagiannya sudah habis semua. Perutnya sudah tidak lagi lapar, tetapi wajahnya masih tertekuk. Ia kembali meringkuk, duduk memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah di lipatan tangan. “Kalau ada yang sedih, Shoyo ikut sedih. Pingin nangis jadinya, tapi kata orang, Shoyo gak boleh nangis.”

 

Ada suara terisak. Diikuti air mata yang kembali mengalir, berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi Shoyo yang menangis lagi. “Sekarang Shoyo gak bisa pulang. Gak bisa ngasih hadiah itu juga. Gak bisa ketemu Ibu lagi. Gak bisa ketemu Nenek lagi. Gak bisa ketemu Paman Bokuto lagi.”

 

Osamu beranjak dari tempatnya, tetapi Shoyo tidak memperhatikan. Ia masih menangis keras, tangan menyeka air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Barulah saat ia merasakan sesuatu—seseorang—mendekapnya erat, tangisannya perlahan mereda. Kehangatan Osamu membuatnya merasa aman; tepukan lembut di punggungnya ikut membantu membuatnya terlelap. Samar-samar ia mendengar Osamu mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Shoyo sudah terlalu mengantuk dan tidak bisa menangkap ucapan Osamu.

 

Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah kecupan di dahinya, sebelum akhirnya Shoyo tertidur lelap.

* * *

**(4)**

Ketika Shoyo terbangun, matahari baru akan terbit. Ia berada di pelukan Paman Bokuto yang berteriak heboh. Penduduk desa mengerumuni mereka; banyak yang menangis seperti Paman Bokuto, banyak yang terlihat lega, dan banyak pula yang menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ibunya masuk kategori yang pertama, lalu berubah jadi yang kedua, lalu berubah lagi menjadi seperti Hannya.

 

Kalau ada pelajaran yang didapat Shoyo dari kejadian ini, hal itu adalah ‘ _jangan pernah membuat seorang Ibu marah_ ’—Ibunya yang marah jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Ayah saat sedang marah!

 

Mereka membawa Shoyo kembali ke rumah. Paman Bokuto bersikeras menggendongnya, dengan dalih, “Melindungi Shoyo dari amukan Suga-Hannya! Akaashi, jangan coba menghentikanku kali ini!” dan lanjut berdebat dengan Paman Akaashi.

 

Dari pundak Paman Bokuto, Shoyo bisa melihat banyak hal dengan jelas. Ibunya berjalan di belakang mereka sambil geleng-geleng pasrah, tetapi tidak lagi terlihat marah. Shoyo juga melihat Paman Akaashi, wajahnya lelah seperti biasa. Ada pula Tobio yang terlihat seperti habis menangis, bibirnya mengerucut , tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ayahnya. Tangan kanan Paman Iwazumi menepuk kepala Tobio, yang kiri dilambaikan padanya; Shoyo membalas lambaian tangan itu cepat.

 

Dari pundak Paman Bokuto, Shoyo bisa melihat semuanya.

 

Semua, namun tetap saja, tidak ada jejak kaki yang mengarah kembali ke dalam hutan.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**


	2. Musim Gugur Ke-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ATSUMU-SAN ENGGAK PEKAAA! ANTERIN AKU PULANG DULU, AKU TAKUT SENDIRIAN DI HUTAN!”
> 
> Dan Shoyo pun lanjut menangis keras. 
> 
> Dan Atsumu terdiam dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah.

**(5)**

Di musim gugurnya yang kesepuluh, Shoyo berakhir tersesat lagi di hutan yang sama. Sendirian, lagi. Sampai tengah malam, lagi. Gelap-gelapan, lagi. Untungnya, kali ini ia sempat membawa perbekalan. Tiga onigiri sudah habis dimakan, tinggal dua buah apel yang ada di dalam kain yang jadi tasnya.

 

Namun tetap saja, Shoyo tidak bisa membawa lentera. Ayah dan Ibunya akan curiga kalau ia minta tolong dibuatkan lentera. Lima tahun dihabiskan dengan usaha mendekati hutan, tetapi selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan karena tertangkap basah para orang dewasa dari desa. Pernah sekali Shoyo berhasil mengelabui Paman Bokuto. Ia bahkan sudah setengah jalan menuju hutan, tetapi Paman Akaashi berhasil mengejarnya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

 

Shoyo masih bergidik ngeri sampai sekarang, saat mengingat-ingat insiden satu itu.

 

Menyaksikan kemunculan dua penjelmaan Hannya sekaligus sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatan, serius.

 

Hm? Untuk apa Shoyo kembali masuk hutan sampai tersesat begini, tanyamu?

 

Shoyo menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Di satu sisi, kalau ia tidak bersuara, ia tidak akan menemukan apa yang dicari. Di sisi lain, kalau ia bersuara, hewan-hewan berbahaya (dan makhluk apapun yang hobi makan anak kecil seperti dirinya) akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Dilema, dilema.

 

Malam semakin larut. Hembusan angin musim gugur makin terasa menusuk tulang. Penyesalan Shoyo kali ini adalah tidak membawa baju tebal. Hidungnya makin terasa gatal, gatal, dan—“HACHU!”

 

Shoyo langsung berjingkat saat mendengar ada suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, serasa seperti akan melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kepala toleh kanan-toleh kiri, mencari-cari dari mana suara langkah kaki itu berasal. Suara langkah kaki manusia, bukan suara langkah kaki hewan—yang ini Shoyo yakin seratus persen. Pengalaman mencoba kabur saat penjaganya sedang lengah membuat telinga Shoyo jadi lebih peka. Membedakan suara langkah kaki Paman Akaashi dan Paman Bokuto bukan hal yang sulit baginya sekarang.

 

Dan suara langkah kaki ini bukan milik mereka berdua.

 

Shoyo menatap semak-semak di hadapannya dengan penuh harap. Tidak ada cahaya lentera seperti dulu, tetapi Shoyo masih berharap sosok yang muncul adalah sosok penolongnya lima tahun lalu.

 

Makin mendekat.

 

Makin mendekat.

 

Makin mendekat—

* * *

**(6)**

“OSAMU-SAAAN!”

 

Shoyo langsung menghambur ke pelukan ‘Osamu’ saat kimono hitam familiar muncul dari balik semak. Dengan semangat, rentetan sapaan seperti, “Apa kabar, Osamu-san?”, “Osamu-san masih ingat Shoyo ‘kan?”, dan “Osamu-san udah makan? Kali ini aku bawa apel lho! Tadi ada onigiri juga sebenarnya, tapi udah kumakan gara-gara lapar—”meluncur keluar tanpa aba-aba. Masih banyak lagi yang ingin Shoyo katakan, tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu saat ia mendangakkan kepala.

 

Mata yang menatapnya heran bercampur geli sama seperti mata Osamu-san. Wajah yang tertangkap matanya juga persis sama seperti wajah Osamu-san. Tetapi rambutnya—warna rambut dan belahan poninya…

 

“Ho? Apa ini? Kamu kenal Osamu, Chibi-chan?”

 

Shoyo mundur teratur. Kegelapan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jelas warna rambut sosok yang mirip Osamu ini, tetapi kegelapan membantu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, bahkan dari ujung satu telinga ke ujung telinga lain. _Aaaaa habis ngapain aku barusan aku salah orang harus gimana ini aaaaa!!!_

 

Shoyo sangat, sangat ingin meminta maaf. Tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Tetapi bibirnya gemetaran. Tetapi asap serasa mengepul dari telinganya.

 

Dan sosok-yang-bukan-Osamu itu kini menertawakannya.

 

“Oh astaga, sebegitu pinginnya kamu ketemu Osamu? Sebegitu kangennya kamu sama dia? Memang kapan kalian kenalan, sih? Osamu juga enggak pernah jauh-jauh dari kuil, seingatku.” ‘Osamu’ lain itu lanjut tertawa, kali ini sampai mendudukkan diri dan memegangi perutnya. “Duh—duh, perutku—kkh—“

 

Paman Bokuto. Paman Akaashi. Bahkan Tobio sekalipun. Siapapun, tolong selamatkan Shoyo dari rasa (kelewat) malu ini. Segera.

 

* * *

 

**(7)**

Sosok itu bernama Miya Atsumu, mengaku sebagai kakak kembarnya Osamu-san. Sikap dan sifatnya berbeda dengan Osamu-san. Kalau Osamu-san membawakannya makanan, Atsumu-san malah meminta makanan darinya. Apel Shoyo dimakan semua, sampah dilempar begitu saja ke belakang semak. Untung Shoyo sudah makan sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak begitu _ngiler_ melihat Atsumu makan kelewat cepat.

 

“Ooh, seperti itu ceritanya. Kamu ketemu Osamu lima tahun lalu pas nyasar di hutan malam-malam. Dan sekarang, sambil berharap ketemu Osamu lagi setelah sekian lama, kamu menyasarkan diri di hutan. Oke, oke…” Atsumu mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, tangan dilipat di depan dada. Matanya terpejam, mengabaikan anak panah imajiner yang menancap di kepala Shoyo sejak frasa ‘menyasarkan diri’ ia ucapkan.

 

Matanya terbuka lagi setelah beberapa saat. Shoyo sedikit bergidik saat atensi Atsumu terfokus padanya. Mata keduanya mirip, serupa, tetapi sangat berbeda pula. ‘Keramahan’ di sorot mata keduanya terasa berbeda. Saat berbicara dengan Osamu-san dulu, Shoyo merasa aman, sampai bisa menghabiskan tiga buah persik dalam waktu singkat. Tetapi sekarang, saat berhadapan dengan Atsumu…

 

“Namamu Shoyo, ya? Shoyo-kun, ya?”

 

…senyum Atsumu lebih dingin daripada angin musim gugur yang baru saja berhembus.

 

“Shoyo-kun, kamu lagi enggak beruntung tahun ini. Musim gugur begini biasanya Osamu istirahat, enggak bisa keluar sama sekali. Giliran jaganya udah selesai akhir musim panas kemarin. Jadinya yah—kamu telat. Bisanya ketemu sama aku sekarang.” Atsumu duduk bersila. Tangan kanan menopang dagu, tangan kiri terkepal di atas pangkuan. “Coba lagi tahun depan yah, Shoyo-kun.”

 

Mata Shoyo berkedip cepat. “Akhir musim panas? Osamu-san kemana habis musim panas selesai? Terus—giliran jaga? Jaga apa? Osamu-san kerja jaga toko? Di sekitar sini ada toko?”

 

Atsumu tidak berkomentar, hanya memejamkan mata lagi sambil sesekali memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Sesekali ia bergumam, tetapi Shoyo tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa gumamannya. Shoyo memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menarik perhatian Atsumu dengan cara menarik sedikit lengan kimononya.

 

Tinggal sedikit lagi, lalu Atsumu tiba-tiba berdiri.

 

Shoyo jatuh telungkup, dan diam di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat.

 

“Shoyo-kun, aku enggak tahu daya tahan tubuhmu sekuat apa, tapi telungkup di tanah malam-malam pas musim gugur itu enggak bagus buat kesehatan lho.”

 

Tangan Shoyo yang semula masih terulur, mencoba menggapai lengan kimono Atsumu dijatuhkan lemas.

 

Entah kenapa, Atsumu sedikit mengingatkannya pada Tobio…

* * *

  **(8)**

Saat Shoyo sudah duduk lagi, ia berhadapan dengan punggung Atsumu. “Atsumu-san udah mau pergi?”

 

“Aaah, ya. Aku enggak bisa lama-lama di sini, harus cepat-cepat pulang. Osamu enggak ada yang jaga soalnya. Daah, Shoyo-ku—nn?!”

 

Miya menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya naik sebelah saat mendapati Shoyo sedang menarik lengan kimononya. Kekagetannya makin bertambah saat melihat mata Shoyo digenangi air mata; tubuhnya gemetaran dari kepala sampai kaki. “Shoyo-kun, kalau kebelet, di dekat sini ada sungai. Kalau udah kebelet banget, di sini juga enggak apa-apa, aku enggak bakal ngintip—eh, bukan kebelet? Terus kenapa kamu nangis? Duh, Shoyo-kun, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ini eh…”

 

Satu—tarik napas. Dua—hembuskan. Tiga—tarik napas lagi. Empat—

 

“ATSUMU-SAN ENGGAK PEKAAA! ANTERIN AKU PULANG DULU, AKU TAKUT SENDIRIAN DI HUTAN!”

 

Dan Shoyo pun lanjut menangis keras.

 

Dan Atsumu terdiam dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah.

* * *

**(9)**

Kali kedua Shoyo tersesat di hutan, harapannya sama sekali tidak terkabul. Belum sampai setengah jalan kembali ke desa, Atsumu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Shoyo tentu saja ketakutan dan kebingungan.

 

Untungnya, hal itu tidak bertahan lama.

 

Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing. Gonggongan itu familiar, diikuti dengan derap langkah kaki yang sama familiarnya. Suara yang menyebut namanya—“Shoyo ketemu! Bokuto-san, Shoyo di sini!”—dan jeritan gembira nan histeris yang menyusul kemudian itu Shoyo hapal siapa pemiliknya.

 

Lagi-lagi, tanpa ragu Shoyo menghambur ke pelukan orang yang menghampirinya.

 

Kali ini, tanpa berakhir malu besar karena salah orang.

 

(dan lagi-lagi, saat ia duduk di bahu Bokuto yang bersikeras menggendongnya, Shoyo tidak melihat satupun jejak kaki yang mengarah kembali ke dalam hutan)

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /pukpukHinata Harap sabar, Nak, ini ujian. /PLAK
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca~


	3. Musim Hujan ke-14 (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di musim hujannya yang keempat belas, Shoyo jatuh sakit hingga melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

**(10)**

“Akaashi, bagaimana keadaan Shoyo?”

 

Akaashi menghela napas pendek. “Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Belum membaik; untungnya tidak memburuk.”

 

Sugawara terlihat sedikit lega. Satu tangan diletakkan di dada, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. “Terima kasih sudah mau membantu merawatnya. Aku benar-benar kesulitan, apalagi Yuu dan Ryuu sedang dalam masa liar-liarnya…”

 

Senyuman tipis yang khas Akaashi terkulum di bibir. “Shoyo juga sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri, Suga-san. Terima kasih juga sudah membantu menenangkan Bokuto-san barusan.” Kali ini, Akaashi yang menundukkan kepala berterima kasih.

 

Sugawara segera mengibaskan tangan, bulir keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di pipi. “Duh, jangan begitu, Akaashi! Harusnya aku minta maaf sudah memukul Bokuto! Aku enggak sehebat Daichi, sih.” Sugawara menggaruk belakang kepalanya, senyumnya kaku mengingat insiden pagi ini. Yah, kalau sang Kepala Keluarga sedang tidak ke desa sebelah, Sugawara tidak perlu turun tangan—dalam arti harafiah—untuk menenangkan Bokuto dengan cara kasar seperti itu. Kalau Sawamura ada di rumah, Bokuto pasti sudah tenang hanya dengan satu tatapan khas bapak-bapak yang sedang marah. Pukulan di kepala bersenjatakan sepasang sandal tidak perlu terjadi. Seandainya, ya, seandainya…

 

Suara batuk-batuk membuat perhatian mereka teralih ke sosok Shoyo yang terbaring lemah. Pipinya memerah, keringatnya mengucur deras, dan suhu badannya di atas suhu normal. Kondisi ini sudah berlangsung sejak dua hari yang lalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Shoyo akan membaik. Terbangun saja hanya beberapa menit, frekuensinya pun tidak sering. Shoyo lebih sering tertidur—itu juga dihantui mimpi buruk.

 

(Di musim hujannya yang keempat belas, Shoyo jatuh sakit hingga melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri)

* * *

**(11)**

Shoyo tahu ia sudah besar. Tahun depan, ia sudah akan memasuki usia dewasa.* Tahun depan, ia sudah bisa lepas dari pengawasan orang tuanya dan orang-orang desa. Tahun depan, ia sudah bisa leluasa keluar-masuk hutan, mencari sosok penyelamat yang sampai sekarang tak bisa ia lupakan.

 

Shoyo tahu ia tidak boleh menangis. Tetapi sialnya, air matanya enggan berhenti mengalir. Ia menangis sampai suaranya serak; ia menangis sampai matanya bengkak dan sembap. Ia ingin berhenti menangis, tetapi rasa takut ini membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia masih tetap di kamarnya, tetapi ia _tidak_ berada di dunia yang seharusnya. Semua gelap, tidak ada siapapun di sini. Tidak ada Ibunya, tidak ada kakak-kakaknya. Tidak ada Paman Akaashi yang selalu siaga menjaganya, tidak ada Paman Bokuto yang selalu siap melindunginya dari bahaya.

 

Shoyo sendirian, dan ia ketakutan.

 

Tiap detik, ia merasa sedang diawasi. Tiap menit, ia merasa sesuatu tengah menertawakannya. Tiap waktu, ia merasa ada yang sedang mengintainya, entah dari mana, dan bersiap menelannya bulat-bulat ketika Shoyo sudah sampai titik terlemahnya. Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap langkah kaki— _bukan langkah kaki manusia siapa itu di sana_ —menghampiri pintu masuk kamarnya. Suara napas berat terdengar dari arah yang sama, diikuti munculnya bayangan sesuatu yang mirip manusia tetapi _bukan manusia_ , _tidak ada manusia yang lehernya bisa memanjang seperti itu,_ yang kelaparan, yang menggeser pintunya dengan sedikit kesusahan dan _oh Kami-sama_ —

* * *

**(12)**

Sosok mengerikan itu mengintip dari balik celah pintu. Jemarinya yang berkuku panjang dan hitam mencengkeram sisi pintu. Shoyo ingin bergerak menjauh, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seperti menempel—ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan ujung jarinya!

 

Celah pintu semakin melebar. Melebar. Melebar, hingga kepala dari makhluk yang bisa memanjangkan lehernya itu bisa memasuki kamar Shoyo.

 

Senyum makhluk itu mengerikan. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari senyum Atsumu-san dua tahun yang lalu. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari senyuman Ayahnya saat sedang marah. Mengerikan, mengerikan, mengerikan!

 

Shoyo ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia hanya bisa gemetar di tempat, tangan mencengkeram selimut erat. Napasnya memburu, degup jantungnya tidak beraturan.

 

_Ayah. Ibu. Paman Bokuto. Paman Akaashi—_

 

Kepala berleher panjang itu kini berada tepat di atas wajahnya, mulut membuka lebar bersiap untuk menelan Shoyo hidup-hidup, dan Shoyo sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan apapun kecuali memejamkan mata—

 

_\--Osamu-san!!_

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * setting fic ini di Jepang zaman dahulu kala (/halah), anggaplah sekitar abad pertengahan (1185-1603 ~Wikipedia). Sebelum periode Meiji (1868-1912), batasan usia dewasa dicapai saat anak-anak menginjak masa puber (sekitar 15 untuk anak laki-laki, 12 untuk perempuan).


	4. Musim Hujan ke-14 (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Empat belas tahun itu udah dewasa, Shoyo.”

**(13)**

Ada suara sesuatu terbanting keras ke lantai.

 

Tiba-tiba, Shoyo merasa kamarnya menjadi terang. Ia pun memberanikan diri membuka mata.

 

Ada sosok berkimono hitam berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Lentera kertas yang ia bawa menerangi kamar, hingga Shoyo bisa melihat jelas warna rambutnya.

 

Abu-abu dan hitam.

 

_Orang ini bukan Atsumu-san._

 

Suara Shoyo masih menolak menampakkan diri, tetapi Osamu menoleh saat bibir Shoyo bergerak menyebut namanya.

 

Sembilan tahun Shoyo tidak bertemu dengannya, tetapi kehangatan yang dipancarkan senyuman Osamu masih sama seperti dulu.

 

Osamu membungkuk, meletakkan lentera kertasnya di dekat Shoyo. Ditepuknya lembut kepala berambut oranye, sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan… melakukan peregangan? “Tunggu sebentar, ya. Kuurus dulu mimpi burukmu ini, baru kita ngobrol lagi nanti.”

 

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, sosok Osamu menghilang dari pandangan. Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di sebelah Shoyo. Namun saat ada suara sesuatu yang ditendang keras (Shoyo mengernyit ngeri membayangkannya), Osamu terdengar seperti sudah berada di dekat pintu, mengusir makhluk yang nyaris memangsanya sambil melontarkan makian.

 

Seandainya Ibunya ada di sini, Shoyo yakin Ibunya sudah akan menyeret Osamu ke sungai terdekat untuk menyucikan kembali mulutnya.

 

 _Orang dewasa itu mengerikan,_ batin Shoyo, sedikit merinding ketakutan.

 

Di belakangnya, _shoji_ tertutup keras.

 

 _Tap tap tap_ —Osamu kembali mendekati Shoyo, lalu duduk bersila di samping lenteranya. Osamu menggembungkan pipi saat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Nah, sekarang, nyembuhin kamu dulu…”

* * *

**(14)**

Osamu menyuruhnya menelan sesuatu. Bentuknya bulat, kecil, dan terlihat seperti mutiara—kalau menurut gambaran orang-orang tentang mutiara yang pernah Shoyo dengar. Shoyo menelannya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

 

Tetapi lihat! Apa yang terjadi kemudian bahkan membuat Shoyo sendiri merasa takjub.

 

Ia sudah bisa bergerak lagi. Ia sudah bisa bangun, badannya sudah tidak terasa berat lagi. Matanya berbinar melihat tangannya bisa digerakkan. Shoyo mencoba berdiri dan _banzai_! Ia bahkan sudah bisa melompat-lompat lagi! Sakitnya sudah sembuh!

 

“Terima kasih banyak, Osamu-san! Shoyo udah sehat lagi sekarang!” ucap Shoyo riang, kini duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan sang Penyelamat. Osamu hanya angkat bahu. Wajahnya terlihat bosan, tetapi Shoyo sempat melihat ujung bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Hanya dengan pemandangan sekilas itu saja, kegembiraan Shoyo semakin meluap-luap.

 

Kemudian, Osamu merentangkan tangannya.

 

Shoyo berkedip. Satu, dua. Tanda tanya muncul di atas kepalanya.

 

Alis Osamu menghilang di balik poni. “Gak ada pelukan buatku?”

 

Hening.

 

Tiga hitungan kemudian, asap mengepul dari kepala berambut oranye. Wajah Shoyo kini semerah tomat yang digunakan Ibunya saat memasak sup, mulutnya membuka dan menutup bak ikan koi peliharaan Paman Iwaizumi.

 

Osamu masih merentangkan tangan. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah saat ia berkata, “Atsumu udah cerita, katanya kamu langsung meluk dia pas dia muncul.”

 

“O-Osamu-san, tunggu sebentar—“

 

“Terus katanya lagi, kamu ngira dia itu aku. Kamu keliatan senang banget waktu itu— **katanya**. Saking senangnya, sampai enggak sempat ngelihat muka dan enggak sadar warna rambutku sama dia beda.”

 

Shoyo makin tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Asap makin mengepul dari kepala. Bahunya gemetaran entah mengapa.

 

“Kamu udah meluk dia, cuma gara-gara ngira dia itu aku. Sekarang, mana pelukan buatku?”

 

Shoyo, empat belas tahun, merasa seperti baru saja lepas dari sarang harimau, namun berakhir harus menyebrangi sungai yang penuh buaya.

 

“Hei, Shoyo? Shoyo? Mana pelukan buatku?”

 

Aaah, Osamu-san, peka sedikit kenapa? Shoyo udah kayak direbus hidup-hidup ini, rasanya…

* * *

  **(15)**

Mereka duduk di teras kamar Shoyo, ditemani sepiring buah persik dan dua _masu_ berisi… sake? “Osamu-san, Shoyo belum boleh minum sake.”

 

Osamu sudah mendekatkan _masu_ miliknya ke mulut dalam gestur akan meminum, namun memilih menjauhkannya kembali. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap tak berubah, tetapi Shoyo bisa melihat sedikit keheranan di matanya. “Masa’? Memang umurmu berapa?”

 

Shoyo garuk-garuk pipi. “Um, baru empat belas…?”

 

Osamu angkat bahu. “Udah boleh itu, Shoyo.”

 

Alis oranye bertautan, dahi tertekuk dalam. “Belum boleh, Osamu-san. Shoyo belum dibolehin minum sake sama orang dewasa,” Shoyo bersikeras.

 

“Empat belas tahun itu udah dewasa, Shoyo.”

 

“Tapi batas umurnya ‘kan—“

 

“Tiga belas tahun, ‘kan?”

 

Mengabaikan Shoyo yang membeku di tempat, Osamu lanjut meminum sakenya. Matanya terpejam, terlihat menikmati setiap tegukan sake dari _masu_ yang dimunculkan entah dari mana. Tangan kiri digunakan menopang tubuh saat ia mengadahkan kepala dan agak memundurkan badan. Saat tidak lagi merasakan sake dari _masu_ -nya, Osamu menjilat bibir dan meletakkan _masu_ kembali di sebelah _masu_ Shoyo yang masih penuh.

 

Satu lirikan sudah cukup bagi Osamu untuk tahu apa isi pikiran Shoyo sekarang.

 

Lalu ia tersenyum.

* * *

**(16)**

Teriakan heboh Bokuto mewarnai hiruk pikuk yang terjadi saat Shoyo bangun esok harinya. Ibunya memeluk Shoyo erat; Shoyo bisa merasakan pundaknya basah saat sang Ibu membenamkan wajah ke pundaknya. Kedua kakaknya saling peluk satu sama lain, air mata mereka sudah seperti air terjun yang pernah Shoyo lihat saat tersasar di hutan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayah ikut memeluk Shoyo dan Ibu; saat Ayah mengacak-acak rambut Shoyo, Shoyo merasa aman.

 

Sama amannya seperti saat Osamu-san menepuk kepalanya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

 

Tanpa sadar, Shoyo menggigit bibir.

 

**.**

 

Dari pintu masuk, Akaashi mengamati sosok Shoyo yang baru sembuh dalam diam. Kerutan di dahi menjadi tanda bagi Bokuto untuk mengetahui apa yang Akaashi pikirkan.

 

 _Ada yang tidak beres di sini_.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * lihat NuraMago chapter 19 (kalau gak salah) buat lebih jelasnya (uwu)
> 
> Shoji: pintu, jendela, atau pemisah ruangan yang terbuat dari kertas transparan yang dipasang pada bingkai kayu.
> 
> Masu: wadah minum sake berbentuk kotak. Bahan dasarnya kayu, tapi sekarang juga sudah ada masu dari plastik. Satu masu = 180 ml. 
> 
> (sc: Wikipedia)


	5. Musim Hujan ke-14 (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Jadi Shoyo ngambil buah persiknya, hiks. Tapi sumpah, Shoyo cuma ngambil satu doang, habis itu Shoyo balik lagi ke desa.”_
> 
> _“Karena harusnya kamu enggak boleh masuk hutan sama sekali.”_
> 
> _“Karena Shoyo ketangkap basah Paman Iwaizumi lagi manjat pohon di hutan, tempat yang harusnya enggak boleh Shoyo datangi, dan akhirnya Shoyo digotong kayak karung di bahunya Paman Iwaizumi sampai rumah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Onmyoji!Akaashi in action.

**(17)**

Hujan turun deras siang harinya.

 

Shoyo, yang masih belum diperbolehkan Ibu untuk banyak bergerak (karena Ibu masih belum percaya Shoyo benar-benar sembuh, padahal tadi saja Shoyo sempat kejar-kejaran dengan kedua kakaknya tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun), duduk bersila di teras kamar sendirian. Matanya mengamati rintik hujan tanpa berkedip.

 

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

 

Rintik hujan berjatuhan membasahi tanah.

 

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

 

Pohon dan daun menjadi basah. Semak-semak yang tumbuh di sepanjang pagar turut bergembira menyambut rintik hujan pelepas dahaga.

 

_Tap tap tap._

 

Di belakangnya, suara langkah kaki itu terhenti. Shoyo mendangak, menemukan Paman Paman Akaashi berdiri di sana dengan dua nampan berisi makan siang di tangan.

 

Paman Akaashi tersenyum simpul. “Temani aku makan siang, ya?”

 

Melihat _tamago kake gohan_ yang tersaji di nampan, senyuman secerah mentari Shoyo kembali.

* * *

**(18)**

Belum sepuluh menit berlalu, tetapi sudah dua kali Paman Akaashi bolak-balik ke dapur untuk menambah makanan. Karena hanya membawa mangkuk berisi makanan saja tidak cukup, Paman Akaashi dan Shoyo memutuskan lebih praktis untuk membawa tempat nasinya sekalian ke kamar. Juga telurnya. Juga kecapnya.

 

Di tempat yang seharusnya jadi teritorinya, sang Penguasa Dapur (baca: Ibu) geleng-geleng lelah melihat tingkah mereka.

Usai menghabiskan sekian telur untuk dijadikan _tamago kake gohan_ , Paman Akaashi yang duduk bersimpuh meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk dan meletakkan tangan di atas pangkuan. “Jadi, Shoyo. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?”

 

Shoyo, pipinya masih penuh nasi bercampur telur, mengangguk cepat.

 

“Sakitmu bukan demam biasa, ‘kan?”

 

Shoyo berhenti mengunyah. Fokus yang semula tertuju pada makanan berpindah ke Paman Akaashi, mata membelalak dan mulut tertutup rapat.

 

(mimpi semalam kembali terlintas di benaknya)

 

“Shoyo?”

 

Mulut bergerak mengunyah. Lebih pelan dari sebelumnya; kelewat pelan untuk ukuran seorang Shoyo yang sehat.

 

Paman Akaashi, tentunya, menyadari hal ini.

 

“Enggak apa-apa kalau Shoyo belum mau cerita. Tapi kalau Shoyo butuh teman ngomong, Paman selalu siap buat dengerin Shoyo.”

 

Shoyo masih diam. Ia menghindari kontak mata langsung, wajahnya terlihat seperti ragu akan sesuatu.

 

Paman Akaashi memajukan tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur ke arah Shoyo, menarik si bocah yang masih nampak kebingungan ke dalam pelukannya. “Paman percaya Shoyo enggak bakal bohong. Paman percaya semua yang mau Shoyo bilang. Jadi jangan ragu buat cerita, oke?”

 

Seketika, tubuh Shoyo menjadi lemas.

* * *

**(19)**

_“Shoyo enggak cerita karena Shoyo tahu enggak bakal ada yang percaya. Tapi karena Paman Akaashi bilang bakal percaya sama Shoyo, jadi… yah.”_

 

Akaashi menatap diam deretan pohon yang menjadi pembatas wilayah desa dan hutan. Berdiri di bawah lindungan _wagasa_ , Akaashi seorang diri berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon yang ada di sana. Lebih spesifiknya, ke pohon dengan warna cokelat pucat yang tersembunyi di antara pohon-pohon lainnya.

 

_“Semua gara-gara pohon persik di dekat batas desa sana. Er, Shoyo lagi pingin banget makan persik waktu itu—Pamwan Akhaashwi, tolong dengwerin cherita Shoyo dhuluw shebelum nyhubhit phiphi Shoyo—“ Akaashi melepaskan cubitan di pipi anak asuhnya, wajahnya datar tetapi hawa-hawa yang menguar adalah hawa-hawa kesal. Seraya mengelus pipinya yang memerah, Shoyo lanjut bercerita, “—uuh, oke, pohon persik di perbatasan desa sama hutan. Ngelihat buah persik yang masih ada di pohon, masih seger-seger, Shoyo jadi ngiler—GUWAAAAAH PAMAN BOKUTO TOLONGIN SHOYO—“_

 

Helaan napas lelah. Hidup bersama Bokuto selama lebih dari satu dekade membuat Akaashi punya tingkat kesabaran lebih tinggi dibanding orang lain—kecuali Sugawara, mungkin. Namun tetap saja, mendengar penuturan Shoyo tentang asal-usul penyakit-coret-kutukannya itu… Tidak salah ‘kan, kalau Akaashi merasa gemas sendiri?

 

_Shoyo terisak kecil, posisi duduknya berubah dari bersila jadi_ seiza _. Ada benjol tingkat tiga di kepalanya, hasil karya dari seorang Akaashi yang gemas bercampur kesal. Sambil memegangi kepalanya (dan setengah terisak), Shoyo lanjut bercerita lagi. “Jadi Shoyo ngambil buah persiknya, hiks. Tapi sumpah, Shoyo cuma ngambil satu doang, habis itu Shoyo balik lagi ke desa.”_

_“Karena harusnya kamu enggak boleh masuk hutan sama sekali.”_

_“Karena Shoyo ketangkap basah Paman Iwaizumi lagi manjat pohon di hutan, tempat yang harusnya enggak boleh Shoyo datangi, dan akhirnya Shoyo digotong kayak karung di bahunya Paman Iwaizumi sampai rumah.”_

Serius, pengaruh Bokuto terhadap anak kecil sebangsa Shoyo itu berbahaya.

* * *

**(20)**

_“Terus, malamnya, Shoyo mulai ngerasa diikuti kemana-mana. Pas Shoyo tidur—“ Shoyo terlihat ketakutan. Kedua tangan di pangkuan meremas kain kimono yang ia kenakan, napasnya mulai terputus-putus. “—Shoyo kayak enggak bisa bangun lagi. Shoyo pingin, pingin banget bangun. Tapi tiap Shoyo buka mata, semuanya masih gelap. Shoyo nunggu matahari muncul, tapi yang ada cuma bulan, itupun ketutupan awan. Shoyo enggak bisa gerak, enggak bisa teriak, enggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Cuma bisa baringan, dengerin suara langkah kaki yang makin lama makin dekat.”_

 

Akaashi merogoh ke dalam kimononya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari—selembar kertas bertuliskan deretan kalimat yang ia tuliskan sendiri, ditempelkannya kertas itu ke pohon persik di hadapannya. Tangan yang mengapit _wagasa_ membentuk segel, tangan yang lain menahan kertas agar tidak jatuh saat terkena tetesan air hujan.

 

_“Akhirnya, tadi malam, makhluk nyeremin itu muncul.”_

“Segel.”

 

Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali di wajah Akaashi saat pohon persik di hadapannya dengan cepat layu. Mengerut, mengeluarkan asap, diiringi jeritan dari sosok yang perlahan memunculkan diri di depan Akaashi. Sementara makhluk itu terus menggeliat, meronta, menjerit memohon ampun bercampur makian, Akaashi terus menahan agar kertas mantra itu tidak lepas dari dahi si _yokai_ — _bakemono_ —yang berani mengincar anak asuhnya.

 

_“Dia bisa manjangin leher. Badannya masih di luar kamar—dia kesusahan buka pintunya, enggak tau kenapa. Kepalanya ndeketin Shoyo, udah siap-siap mau nelen Shoyo, dan Shoyo enggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.”_

 

Raut wajah Akaashi mengeras.

 

“Kembalilah ke Yomi, monster tak tahu diri.”

 

Dalam kepulan asap, _bakemono_ itu menghilang.

* * *

  **(21)**

_“Paman Akaashi, Shoyo boleh tanya?”_

_“Apapun.”_

_“Berapa batas umur dewasa di dunia yokai?”_

_Akaashi termenung. Ia terlihat seperti ingin bertanya balik, tetapi memutuskan untuk mengurungkan diri dan menjawab pertanyaan Shoyo. “Batas umur dewasa di dunia yokai itu—“_

 

Di kamarnya, Shoyo kembali menatap rintik hujan seorang diri. Mangkuk dan sampah sisa makan siang sudah ia bereskan; kini ganti gulungan dan lembaran kertas berserakan.

 

Di pangkuannya, ada gulungan berisi gambar seekor rubah berekor sembilan.

 

_“—tiga belas tahun.”_

 

**.**

 

Memori akan sosok Osamu yang duduk di teras kamarnya, _masu_ kosong di tangan dan senyuman kecil merekah di bibir, kembali terlintas di benak Shoyo. Sinar rembulan yang akhirnya menampakkan diri dari balik awan meyakinkan Shoyo bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

 

Salah satu dari empat ekor keperakan Osamu menyentuh pipinya.

 

“Mimpi indah malam ini, Shoyo.”

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wagasa: payung kertas.
> 
> Seiza: salah satu cara duduk tradisional Jepang, silakan googling buat gambaran lebih lanjut /plak


	6. Obon ke-14 (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sosok yang ada di hadapannya tampak serupa seperti Tobio. Mulai dari rambut, wajah, pakaian, hingga geta yang dipakai, sosok ini nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan dengan Tobio yang diperintahkan Paman Iwaizumi untuk menjaganya.
> 
>  
> 
> Nyaris menjadi kata kuncinya, karena Shoyo tahu cengiran Tobio tidak se-se-se—
> 
>  
> 
> (biarkan Shoyo memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sosok ‘Tobio’ di hadapannya…)
> 
>  
> 
> “Yo, Shoyo-kun. Masih ingat aku?”
> 
>  
> 
> \--seperti rubah begitu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu kembali~
> 
> Warning: kemungkinan OOC. Atsumu eror.

**(22)**

Ini perayaan Obon Shoyo yang keempat belas, dan ia menghabiskan setengah dari waktunya di sana dengan wajah tertekuk.

 

Alasannya?

 

“Oi, Shoyo bego! Jangan melamun di situ; kamu ngehalangi jalan!’

 

Shoyo menggeram. Jika ia adalah yokai, bisa dipastikan matanya sudah berubah jadi bola api dan rambutnya ikut menyala. “Berisik! Emang siapa yang bikin aku diam di sini, cuma buat nemenin orang yang dari tadi bingung mau milih topeng apa, hah?!”

 

“Grkh—!!”

 

Tak berapa jauh dari tempat mereka berdua bertengkar, Akaashi menghela napas pendek. Selaku orang yang memberi saran pada Sawamura agar Shoyo dibolehkan ikut ke perayaan (dengan syarat tidak dibiarkan berkeliaran sendirian, hingga Iwaizumi yang kebetulan ada di sana memerintahkan Tobio untuk menjadi mata untuk mereka), ia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada insiden yang berpotensi umurnya berkurang lagi.

 

(yang tidak begitu ia sadari karena hiruk pikuk perayaan, sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik Shoyo tanpa berkedip dari atas pohon)

* * *

 

**(23)**

Tobio berakhir tidak jadi membeli topeng.

 

Shoyo sudah terlihat seperti naga yang akan menyemburkan api saking kesalnya.

 

Namun kemudian, Tobio menyodorkan setusuk takoyaki padanya. Wajahnya dipalingkan, bibirnya mengerucut, dan gumaman, “Maaf bikin kamu nunggu lama,” nyaris tidak terdengar di antara hiruk pikuk perayaan obon di sekitar mereka.

 

Shoyo berkedip. Satu, dua.

 

Kemudian, ia _nyengir_ lebar.

* * *

**(24)**

Awalnya, Shoyo yang memimpin Tobio menyusuri jalanan di tempat perayaan obon. Tobio dibawanya mengunjungi setiap penjual pernak-pernik khas perayaan, meski akhirnya mereka hanya membeli beberapa dan menghabiskan lumayan banyak waktu di permainan memancing ikan.

 

Setelah gagal mendapatkan satupun ikan, mereka kembali menyusuri jalanan tempat perayaan. Kali ini, dengan Tobio yang memimpin dan Shoyo berjalan di belakangnya. Tobio sudah mewanti-wanti agar Shoyo tidak sembarangan pergi. Shoyo memeletkan lidah, lalu lanjut menghabiskan makanan hasil wisata kuliner mereka.

 

Tobio berjalan di depan dan Shoyo mengikuti. Situasinya terus seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu lamanya.

 

Sampai Shoyo merasakan tangan seseorang mengamit tangannya, membimbingnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang ia yakin akan membuat ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh para orang dewasa. Ia baru akan bertanya mengapa Tobio membawanya ke sana, ke tempat perbatasan antara hutan dan desa, setelah sebelumnya melarang Shoyo untuk menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Namun saat menyadari siapa yang membawanya ke sana, matanya melebar.

 

Sosok yang ada di hadapannya tampak serupa seperti Tobio. Mulai dari rambut, wajah, pakaian, hingga _geta_ yang dipakai, sosok ini nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan dengan Tobio yang diperintahkan Paman Iwaizumi untuk menjaganya.

 

Nyaris menjadi kata kuncinya, karena Shoyo tahu cengiran Tobio tidak se-se-se—

 

(biarkan Shoyo memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sosok ‘Tobio’ di hadapannya…)

 

“Yo, Shoyo-kun. Masih ingat aku?”

 

\--seperti rubah begitu!

* * *

**(25)**

_Pof!_

 

Dalam kedipan mata, sosok ‘Tobio’ di hadapannya diselimuti asap. Saat kepulan asap itu menghilang, barulah Shoyo bisa melihat sosok beryukata hitam yang membawanya ke tempat ini.

 

Cengiran di wajah Atsumu benar-benar mengingatkan Shoyo akan rubah yang ditangkap Paman Iwaizumi tempo hari.

 

“Atsumu-san, jangan sembarangan nyulik orang. Kalau akhirnya diusir ke Yomi sama Onmyoji, aku enggak mau tanggung jawab lho.”

 

Atsumu mengibaskan tangan. “Aah, aku enggak semudah itu diusir, Shoyo-kun. Terakhir aku sempat hadap-hadapan sama Onmyoji, orangnya yang malah kena jebakanku.”

 

_Hah?_  

* * *

 

**(26)**

“Malah Onmyoji-nya yang kena jebakannya Atsumu-san?”

 

Atsumu tergelak. “Yup, yup! Dianya kelewat emosi pas lagi prosesi ngusir, makanya enggak sadar ada celah yang bisa kumanfaatin. Buktinya, sekarang aku masih bisa keliaran bebas dan belum diusir ke Yomi~” Kemudian jelmaan kitsune berambut pirang-hitam ini mengedipkan mata. Pada Shoyo.

 

Shoyo bergidik ngeri.

 

Mengalihkan pandangan ke daerah sekitar, Shoyo baru sadar tengah dibawa Atsumu lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Ke wilayah-wilayah yang sebelumnya tak sempat ia jelajahi, dekat dengan sungai yang sebelumnya belum sempat ia datangi.

 

Dan Atsumu berkeliaran di _musim panas_.

 

“Atsumu-san, kok udah keliaran di musim panas?”

 

“Shoyo-kun, apa kamu mau bilang aku harus hibernasi di musim panas?”

 

“Enggak, bukan gitu…” Shoyo garuk-garuk kepala. “Atsumu-san pernah bilang ‘kan, kalau Atsumu-san tugas jaga pas musim gugur? Maksudku, kalau selain musim gugur, Atsumu-san enggak istirahat atau gimana gitu?”

 

“Ooh, itu maksudmu.” Atsumu mengacak-acak rambut Shoyo. Shoyo berusaha menepis tangan Atsumu, tetapi usahanya gagal karena faktor tinggi badan yang menyebalkan. Atsumu terkekeh. “Memang aku tugas jaganya pas musim gugur. Di luar musim gugur juga harusnya aku istirahat, enggak boleh keliaran di sekitar manusia begini.”

 

_Lha terus?_

 

Seolah tahu isi pikiran Shoyo, Atsumu lanjut menjelaskan, “Tapi ini Obon, Shoyo-kun. Selama tiga hari pas perayaan Obon, semua makhluk bebas keliaran di dunia manusia. Makanya aku bisa muncul di kota dan bikin rusuh dua hari yang lalu.”

 

Bulir keringat menggantung di pipi Shoyo. “Atsumu-san, sebegitunya kurang kerjaan ‘kah di musim panas sampai menyasarkan diri ke kota sana?”

 

“Aw, jangan gitu dong, Shoyo-kun. Harusnya kamu mampir ke kota sekali-kali. Di sana banyak jajanan enak, banyak pakaian bagus, banyak gadis cantik, banyak pula orang yang bisa dikerjai…”

 

Yep. _Fix_ sudah, Atsumu memang kurang kerjaan di musim panas. 

* * *

 

**(27)**

“Dan ngomong-omong, Shoyo-kun, sekarang kamu udah tahu lumayan banyak soal Yokai, ya?”

 

Shoyo mengangguk semangat. “Sejak insiden pas ulang tahunku kemarin, Paman Akaashi ngajarin banyak hal soal dunia yokai. Jaga-jaga supaya gak diincar yokai jahat lagi, katanya.”

 

Atsumu ikut mengangguk mendengarnya. “Ah, insiden itu. Bulan lalu, ‘kan? Aku ingat, soalnya ‘Samu pulang-pulang kelihatan berbunga-bunga.”

 

Shoyo tersandung kerikil.

 

Tanpa memperhatikan Shoyo yang berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangan, Atsumu lanjut berceloteh. “Senyam-senyum enggak jelas gitu, dia waktu itu. Pas kutanya kenapa, dia malah jingkat-jingkat kayak anak gadis kasmaran. Sampai puter-puter sambil bawa-bawa _masu_. Awalnya sih, kusangka mabuk atau apa. Tapi kita berdua sama-sama enggak mudah mabuk, jadi kusangka lagi dia kitsune lain yang nyamar jadi ‘Samu, atau ‘Samu ketempelan yokai lain.” Atsumu jeda sejenak. “…dua-duanya sama-sama mustahil, jadinya aku nanya soal kamu. Nah, baru habis itu aku sadar dia kenapa.”

 

Shoyo tidak tahu lagi apakah wajah manusia bisa memerah lebih dari wajahnya sekarang ini.

 

Cengiran Atsumu kembali. “Ngomong-omong lagi, ulang tahunmu udah lewat ya? ‘Met ulang tahun kalau gitu, moga panjang umur,” ucapnya, sambil menepuk pundak Shoyo dengan kelewat santai. “Jangan ninggalin ‘Samu lagi, ya. Dia patah hati beneran sampai nyaris sekarat pas kamu tinggalin dulu.”

 

Rona merah di wajah perlahan menghilang. Tanda tanya muncul di benak Shoyo. “Tapi aku belum pernah ninggalin Osamu-san…?”

 

Atsumu tampak terkejut. Langkah mereka terhenti, hingga akhirnya Atsumu tertawa lagi. Tetapi tawanya terkesan kasar, dipaksakan, dan membuat Shoyo tak nyaman. “Ah, maaf, maaf. Ngomong apa aku barusan. Mulai ngelantur gara-gara kecapekan keliling kota mesti.” Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. “Ngomong apa aku barusan, astaga…”

 

Melihat Atsumu yang menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Shoyo refleks menjaga jarak.

 

Sesuatu di dalam benaknya memberi tahu ini bukan pertanda baik.

 

Dari celah kedua tangan Atsumu, Shoyo bisa menangkap senyuman tipis. Senyuman yang membuat bulu romanya meremang; senyum yang membuat Shoyo teringat akan yokai yang nyaris memangsanya waktu itu.

 

Senyum ini berbahaya.

 

“Jangan takut, Shoyo-kun. Bentar lagi kita sampai di kuil. ‘Samu udah nunggu lumayan lama; kalau kita di sini lebih lama lagi, dia bakal ngambek ke aku nanti.”

 

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kuil di tengah hutan, lokasi yang pernah diceritakan Nenek tetangga Shoyo bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

 

Namun kali ini, Atsumu bungkam.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**


	7. Obon ke-14 (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Osamu-san kenapa enggak ikut ke festival juga?”
> 
> “Untuk suatu alasan, aku enggak bisa jauh-jauh dari kuil… bahkan pas Obon sekalipun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi--selalu.

**(28)**

Kuil itu tampak persis seperti rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan. Halaman depannya tak terurus; dedaunan berserakan, rumput tumbuh liar, dan bangunannya terlihat sangat tua. Bedanya hanyalah bangunan kuilnya belum terlihat akan rusak parah. Tua, ya. Lapuk? Sama sekali tidak. Shoji-nya bahkan masih utuh, belum ada lubang sama sekali.

 

Tepukan di punggungnya membuat Shoyo berjingkat.

 

“Maaf kelihatan berantakan. Kalau kamu datang pas tahun baru, enggak seburuk ini kok, kelihatannya. Kita-san enggak bakal biarin kuil jadi berantakan begini soalnya. Kami berdua aja yang agak malas bersih-bersih halaman depan.”

 

_Ah._ Atsumu sudah terlihat seperti semula, saat ia menunjukkan wujud aslinya setelah menyamar sebagai Tobio. Shoyo lega melihatnya, entah mengapa.

 

Atsumu membentuk corong dengan kedua tangan, diletakkan tepat di depan mulutnya. Sebelum Shoyo sempat bergerak, Atsumu sudah keburu berteriak dengan volume maksimal, “Oi, ‘Samu! Cepetan keluar! Tamumu udah datang ini, dandannya jangan lama-lama!”

 

“A-A-A-Atsumu-san—!!” Shoyo gelagapan. Wajahnya kembali memanas. Asap sudah mengepul dari kepalanya.

 

Lagi-lagi, sebelum Shoyo sempat merespon, sebuah _geta_ mendarat telak mengenai kepala Atsumu.

 

Atsumu tergeletak, posisi tangan masih di tempat yang sama.

 

Shoyo menelusuri arah datangnya _geta_.

 

Beberapa langkah di depannya, Osamu berdiri dengan posisi khas orang yang baru melempar sesuatu. Wajahnya tertekuk, mata kirinya berkedut, tangan kirinya terkepal. Kemudian, ia menegakkan diri lagi, menepuk-nepuk bagian di bawah _obi yukata_ hitamnya. Ketika Shoyo melihat agak ke bawah lagi, Shoyo melihat Osamu telanjang kaki sebelah.

 

Osamu berjalan agak pincang ke arah mereka.

 

“Abaikan makhluk ini, Shoyo. Dia jadi agak eror habis bikin rusuh di kota dari kemarin lusa. Tolong maklum ya.”

 

Shoyo mengangguk kaku secara otomatis.

* * *

**(29)**

“Eh, Atsumu-san mau ke mana?”

 

Atsumu menaruh sehelai daun di atas kepalanya. “Ampun, Shoyo-kun. Ya balik ke tempat festival, lah.”

 

“Tapi—“

 

_Pof!_ Kepulan asap muncul lagi. Shoyo terdiam dengan mulut terbuka saat melihat _dirinya_ melangkah keluar dari kepulan asap. Mulai dari kepala sampai kaki, rambut sampai ujung jari kaki, sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini persis sama seperti Shoyo sendiri.

 

Duplikatnya menyeringai, membentuk tanda damai dengan kedua jari. “Gimana? Sempurna, ‘kan?” ‘Shoyo’ yang lain berputar, tangan direntangkan. Senyum yang sangat tidak Shoyo merekah di bibir. “Kalau mereka sadar kamu kuantar ke sini, mereka bisa panik ‘kan? Kalau kamu diawasi 24/7 sampai tahun depan, emangnya kuat?” ‘Shoyo’ jejadian mendekati Shoyo, berkacak pinggang dan sedikit menundukkan badan. Jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Shoyo tak lebih dari panjang jari kelingking. “Kalau kamu enggak ketemu ‘Samu sampai tahun depan, emangnya enggak kangen~?”

 

Shoyo terlihat kelewat merana; ekspresi wajahnya saat ini persis seperti orang yang hidup segan, mati pun enggan.

 

Melihat reaksi yang sesuai harapan, ‘Shoyo’ palsu tertawa lepas. “Tepat sasaran, ‘kan? ‘Kan? Sembilan tahun mau ketemu ‘Samu aja susah pake banget, sekarang ya jangan dibuang dong kesempatan berduaannya~”

 

“’Tsumu, udahan bacotnya. Sana, cepetan ke tempat festival. Nanti keburu mereka sadar Shoyo ngilang.”

 

Atsumu—yang masih menyamar sebagai Shoyo—melirik ke arah kembarannya. Tak lama berselang, tawanya pecah dan menggelegar. Ia terbahak, sampai perutnya terasa sakit dan ia terbungkuk menepuk lutut berkali-kali. “Astaga, ‘Samu! Aku lagi godain Shoyo-kun, lho! Shoyo-kun lho! Kenapa malah mukamu yang kebakaran—“ Atsumu lanjut tertawa sampai kehabisan napas.

 

Osamu, di sisi lain, mulai ambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar _geta_ -nya lagi.

 

Atsumu segera balik badan dan _kabur_.

* * *

**(30)**

Sepeninggal Atsumu, Shoyo dan Osamu berdiri berdampingan tanpa ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun.

 

Derik suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

 

Gugup, Shoyo melirik Osamu. Yang dilirik menutupi bagian bawah wajah dengan telapak tangan, menghalangi pandangan Shoyo hingga ia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi Osamu sekarang. Cahaya dari lentera yang selalu mengikuti Osamu pun tidak membantu sama sekali.

 

Sedikit agak ragu, Shoyo mengulurkan tangan. Ditariknya ujung lengan _yukata_ yang Osamu kenakan, agar perhatian Osamu bisa tertuju padanya. Inginnya cukup dengan suara, tetapi kegugupan membuatnya takut salah bicara. Terakhir ia mencoba bicara saat gugup, lidahnya terpeleset mengucapkan kata hingga Paman Akaashi mendengus mendengarnya.

 

(harap diingat dengusan Paman Akaashi itu sama seperti tawanya; Paman Akaashi jarang tertawa, jarang pula tersenyum. Makanya, Shoyo dan Paman Bokuto membuat daftar perbandingan respon seorang Akaashi Keiji. Helaan napas singkat disamakan dengan jengah, frustasi, dan lelah; dengusan disamakan dengan menahan tawa, meremehkan, dan merasa maklum.

 

Tahu dan yakin kalau Paman Akaashi tak pernah sampai hati meremehkan Shoyo, maka Shoyo menerjemahkan dengusan tersebut sebagai menahan tawa. Demikian sekilas infonya)

 

Satu tarikan.

 

Osamu menoleh padanya. Meskipun samar, Shoyo bisa melihat semburat merah yang tersembunyi di balik telapak tangannya.

 

Shoyo tersenyum senang.

* * *

**(31)**

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di teras kamar Osamu. Potongan semangka, _aburaage_ , dan sebotol sake menjadi cemilan yang menemani mereka. Shoyo belum berani menyentuh sake (bayangan versi Hannya dari Ibunya membuat Shoyo segera menolak saat Osamu menawarinya sake), jadilah ia memilih minum air biasa dalam cawan yang disediakan.

 

“Osamu-san kenapa enggak ikut ke festival juga?” Shoyo bertanya, setelah menghabiskan potongan semangka keempatnya. “Kata Atsumu-san, semua bebas berkeliaran pas malam Obon. Kenapa Osamu-san enggak ikutan keluar hutan?”

 

Osamu menggaruk dagu. “Untuk suatu alasan, aku enggak bisa jauh-jauh dari kuil… bahkan pas Obon sekalipun.”

 

“Eeh? Kenapa?”

 

Yang ditanya meletakkan _masu_ terlebih dahulu di lantai sebelum melipat tangan di depan dada. “Anggaplah ada yang bikin aku terikat di sini, tapi bukan kutukan.” Anggukan dua kali. “Yep, bukan kutukan. Cuma… janji? Sama seseorang.” Melihat Shoyo yang masih kebingungan, Osamu mengacak-acak rambut si remaja dalam balutan _jinbei_. “Enggak usah teralu dipikir. Nanti salah-salah malah berasap karena gagal paham.”

 

Hening.

 

Kemudian, Shoyo memukul bahu Osamu keras. “Osamu-san, aku enggak sebego itu juga mungkin ya!”

 

Osamu terkekeh. Dengan satu tangan dan dua ekornya, ia berhasil menangkis pukulan yang dilancarkan Shoyo yang kesal. Namun tetap, ia tidak meminta maaf. Ia malah lanjut menikmati sake, senyum masih terkulum melihat Shoyo yang merajuk sambil menghabiskan semangka kelima. Saat Shoyo menoleh ke arahnya, pipi digembungkan dan alis bertautan, Osamu langsung menggunakan ekornya sebagai tameng.

 

Segera setelahnya, Shoyo menembakinya dengan peluru biji semangka.

 

“Hei, hei. Perang jenis apa ini? Shoyo—eh, udahan dong ngambeknya—“

 

Kehabisan peluru, Shoyo segera ambil potongan semangka keenam. Namun sebelum ia sempat menjangkau piring berisi semangka, Osamu bergerak lebih cepat darinya dan menjauhkan piring itu dari jangkauan tangan Shoyo.

 

Dengan cara diangkat tinggi-tinggi, sambil berdiri pula.

 

Ekspresi Osamu sama menyebalkannya seperti seringaian Atsumu sekarang. “Coba aja ambil kalau bisa, Shoyo _-kun_.”

 

Dan Osamu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 

Di saat-saat seperti inilah, Shoyo kembali teringat bahwa Osamu dan Atsumu itu _kembar_.

* * *

**(32)**

Shoyo sudah berjinjit, tetapi tetap saja tangannya tidak bisa mencapai piring yang dingkat di atas kepala si kitsune penunggu kuil ini. Jangankan piring—menyentuh lengan atas Osamu saja Shoyo tidak bisa! Yang seperti ini yang menyebalkan!

 

“Ayo, Shoyo. Semangkanya tinggal satu ini, lho,” diucapkan dengan nada menggoda bercampur _mengejek_. Satu tangan mengangkat piring melebihi kepala, yang lainnya berkacak pinggang. Kedua alis terangkat sama tinggi, hingga tersembunyi di balik helaian poni. “Kalau kamu enggak mau, kumakan lho.”

 

“Uuurgh, Osamu-san nyebelin—“

 

“Eh, apa? Aku ganteng? Emang, ‘kan?”

 

“Osamu-saaan!”

 

“Serius, nih. Kumakan lho, semangkanya.”

 

“Osamu-san aku masih mau semangkanya tangannya turunin dikit napa—“

 

Osamu malah semakin tinggi mengangkat piringnya.

 

Urat di dahi Shoyo berkedut. Kesal, gerah, dan lelah hati bercampur jadi satu, menghasilkan emosi yang bercampur tak karuan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shoyo mundur beberapa langkah, ambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, lalu ia _melompat_.

 

Tangannya berhasil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Osamu.

 

Osamu kehilangan keseimbangan.

* * *

**(33)**

Shoyo berakhir menduduki perut Osamu.

 

Piring berisi semangka incarannya ikut jatuh saat serbuan berlangsung. Untungnya, tak ada satupun korban, baik jiwa maupun harta benda. Tak ada pula korban luka maupun meregang nyawa.

 

Hanya saja, Osamu jadi kelihatan… aneh?

 

“Er, Osamu-san, aku berat ya?” Shoyo takut-takut bertanya.

 

Osamu tak menjawab. Piring berisi semangka sudah diletakkan di lantai oleh ekornya. Kedua tangan Osamu dipakai untuk menutupi wajahnya, menyilang hingga Shoyo tidak bisa melihat apapun dari tempatnya berada.

 

Wajah Shoyo makin bertambah horor. Apa badannya benar-benar berat sampai Osamu-san kesakitan ia tindihi? Apa kepala Osamu-san terbentur saat ia jatuh tadi? _Oh dewa-dewi—_ “O-Osamu-san, jangan mati dulu! Kupanggilin Atsumu-san—eh—“

 

Shoyo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Osamu menarik tangannya, membuat Shoyo jatuh ke pelukannya, dan mendekapnya erat sampai Shoyo tidak bisa bergerak. Ia mencoba mendangakkan kepala, melihat seperti apa raut Osamu sekarang. Namun sayangnya, yang bisa tertangkap mata hanyalah leher Osamu, kerah _yukata-_ nya, dan bagian selangka yang terlihat menggoda untuk digigit— _Tunggu barusan aku mikir apa?_

Sebelum pikirannya menjadi lebih kacau, Shoyo mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Osamu. “O-Osamu-san, bentar lagi kembang apinya mau mulai, kita nonton kembang api aja yuk—“ _Sebelum pikiranku jadi lebih enggak bener lagi gara-gara ngelihatin lehermu astaga._

 

“Shoyo.”

 

Gumaman Osamu terdengar dekat, tetapi terasa amat jauh.

 

“Shoyo.”

 

Dekapan Osamu makin mengerat. Shoyo sampai agak kesulitan bernapas.

 

(dan Shoyo bersumpah kesulitan bernapasnya ini karena pelukan Osamu-san yang kelewat erat; bukan karena wajahnya yang kembali memanas)

 

“Osamu-san—“

 

“Jangan pergi lagi, Shoyo.” Dari jarak sedekat ini, Shoyo bisa mendengar napas Osamu makin memburu. “Jangan pergi lagi. Terbanglah kemanapun kau mau, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku sudah janji, selalu menunggu di sini. Jadi kumohon, jangan pergi tanpa pernah kembali lagi…”

 

Napas Shoyo tertahan.

 

Di luar, kembang api bermekaran di langit. Suaranya terdengar keras, bahkan dari jarak jauh sekalipun. Kalau Shoyo bersikeras melepaskan diri dari tangan Osamu, ia bisa melihat warna-warni kembang api seperti biasa. Merah, kuning, putih bertaburan di langit malam pertengahan musim panas.

 

Tetapi untuk saat ini, Shoyo memilih tak bergerak.

 

Karena meski tanpa ada satu pun isakan, Shoyo tahu Osamu sedang menangis.

 

(dan hati Shoyo serasa teriris menyadarinya)

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...somehow, kalau nulis pakai bahasa Indonesia, karakternya malah jadi kerasa OOC ketimbang pas nulis pakai bahasa Inggris...? (._.)||||
> 
> anyway, makasih udah mampir baca~


	8. Obon ke-14 (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu yakin, seratus persen yakin, kalau bintang jatuh tidak berbentuk seperti burung hantu raksasa, apalagi dikendarai seorang Onmyoji yang murka.
> 
> “…Shoyo, itu bukan bintang jatuh.”
> 
> “E-eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mulai menyesuaikan tag drabble sequence. Chapter ini enggak sepanjang kemarin. Dan ngomong-omong, angst mulai bermunculan. /kabur
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

**(34)**

Osamu akhirnya melepaskan Shoyo setelah kembang api selesai diluncurkan.

 

Keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan, tetapi tidak saling melihat satu sama lain. Pandangan Osamu tertuju ke lantai, tetapi fokusnya entah kemana. Sedangkan Shoyo sendiri…

 

“Um, Osamu-san. Kayaknya ini udah waktunya pulang, jadi aku… er, pamit?”

 

Barulah atensi Osamu tertuju padanya. Kitsune yang masih dalam bentuk manusianya itu mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, seolah baru tersadar, dan kemudian bangkit sambil meminta maaf. “Pertunjukan kembang apinya juga udah selesai. Maaf, kamu jadi enggak bisa ngelihat kembang apinya…” gumam Osamu pelan.

 

“Engak apa-apa—seriusan enggak apa-apa, Osamu-san! Tahun depan ‘kan masih bisa lihat sama-sama lagi,” sahut Shoyo, cengiran lima jarinya kembali.

 

Osamu mematung sejenak, sebelum tersenyum samar. “Ah, ya. Tahun depan. Masih ada tahun depan, ya...” Shoyo mengangguk semangat, seraya mengikuti Osamu yang akan mengantarkannya ke pintu keluar. “Ingatin aku buat ngajak kamu nonton di atas pohon; pemandangannya lebih bagus di sana daripada lihat dari teras.”

 

Shoyo menoleh cepat, kaget sekaligus tak percaya dengan ucapan Osamu barusan. “Di atas pohon? Maksudnya di dahan pohon tinggi atau—“

 

“Di atas pohon, Shoyo. Kayak, ya…” Osamu memperagakan gerakan melayang dengan tangannya. “…melayang, enggak nginjak tanah lagi? Terus ngelihat dari atas pohon, sampai bisa nginjak pucuk daun teratasnya?” Osamu berhenti berjalan, matanya menyipit. “Shoyo, kamu ngerti apa yang kumaksud ‘kan? Apa perlu dipraktekin langsung?”

 

Derik jangkrik kembali mengisi keheningan.

 

Kemudian, mata Shoyo berkilauan.

* * *

**(35)**

“GUWAAAAAAAAAH—!!!”

 

“Shoyo, jangan keras-keras. Nanti kedengeran orang desa; bahaya kalau ‘Tsumu sampai ketahuan,” tegur Osamu, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari langit malam. Di gendongannya, Shoyo seolah tak mendengar. Teriakan tak jelas apa artinya masih belum berhenti, hingga membuat Osamu mulai jengah dan—

 

“Nah. Akhirnya tenang.”

 

Jika tadi Shoyo berteriak di luar, sekarang Shoyo berteriak di dalam hati. Sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan.

 

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir sudah cukup untuk membuat Shoyo kehilangan suara, nampaknya.

* * *

**(36)**

Shoyo tidak lagi digendong Osamu. Ia sekarang berpegangan pada lengan si jelmaan Kitsune berekor empat. Entah bagaimana caranya—kekuatan Yokai, mungkin saja—mereka sekarang berdiri di pucuk pohon tertinggi di sekitar kuil. Mata Shoyo berkilauan melihat langit malam bertabur bintang tanpa halangan apapun; takjub dan kebahagiaan membuncah, membuat Shoyo tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking terpananya.

 

Melihat tingkah si remaja berambut oranye, mau tak mau Osamu merasa terhibur.

 

“O-Osamu-san! Bulannya kelihatan jelas! Bintangnya juga! Kelap-kelip semua!”

 

Osamu mengangguk tanpa suara.

 

“Huwaaa! Langitnya keren! Ada bintang jatuh juga!”

 

Osamu mengangguk lagi, namun segera terhenti saat selesai memproses ucapan Shoyo. “Bintang jatuh?” ulangnya, mencoba memastikan tidak salah dengar.

 

Shoyo menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang bersinar di langit, bergerak cepat menuju tempat mereka berada.

 

Namun Osamu yakin, seratus persen yakin, kalau bintang jatuh tidak berbentuk seperti burung hantu raksasa, apalagi dikendarai seorang Onmyoji yang murka.

 

“…Shoyo, itu bukan bintang jatuh.”

 

“E-eh?”

* * *

**(37)**

Mereka bertiga—Shoyo, Osamu, serta Atsumu yang kepala ditumbuhi benjol tingkat tiga dan sekarang terikat tali entah dari mana—dipaksa duduk posisi seiza selama nyaris satu jam. Di atas tanah. Tanpa alas. Sambil tetap memakai geta.

 

Hukuman dari seorang Akaashi selalu menyakitkan fisik, memang.

 

Yang bersangkutan sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka, tangan terlipat, dan dengan suasana hati sekelam langit malam saat musim dingin. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, tetapi sorot mata dan hawa yang menguar dari balik punggungnya _sangat_ mengintimidasi.

 

Atsumu menggigit bibir bawah, air mata sudah menggenang matanya. “Kita-san aja enggak pernah sampai ngikat aku begini,” gerutunya.

 

Shoyo menundukkan kepala semakin dalam, merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf tanpa suara.

 

Akaashi berdehem. Pelan.

 

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan berderik, memilih terbang menjauh guna menghindari pertemuan dengan seorang Onmyoji yang sedang kesal.

 

Akaashi masih dalam balutan atasan putih dan _hakama_ merah khas penari Kagura, lengkap dengan pedang, bel, dan properti menari lainnya. Belum tambahan stok kertas mantra pemanggil _shikigami_ yang tersedia di balik kimononya.

 

Sekarang terjawab sudah, kenapa kondisi Atsumu bisa sampai mengenaskan begini.

* * *

**(38)**

“Jadi, Osamu-san.”

 

Osamu mengangkat kepalanya, meski sedikit ragu. Ia masih tidak berani menatap langsung mata sang Onmyoji, tetapi dipaksakannya untuk melihat wajah sosok penjaga Shoyo sejak lahir itu.

 

Akaashi mengangguk kecil. “Bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Aku ingin bicara empat mata.”

 

“Tapi Paman Akaashi—“

 

Osamu menepuk pundak Shoyo. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Osamu mengisyaratkan Shoyo agar diam dan tak bergerak dari tempatnya berada. Ia berdiri (dengan sedikit kesusahan, karena kakinya keram setelah duduk dalam posisi seiza selama satu jam), lalu melangkah mengikuti Akaashi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

 

Keduanya pun menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

**(39)**

“Shoyo-kun, enggak usah cemas begitu. Osamu enggak lemah.”

 

“Tapi Paman Akaashi kalau marah nyeremin. Oikawa-san aja kalah serem.”

 

Atsumu termenung sejenak. “…yah, kalaupun akhirnya dia bikin Pamanmu tambah ngamuk, palingan diusir ke Yomi.”

 

“Atsumu-san!” Shoyo tambah panik. Atsumu malah angkat bahu santai, seolah tak peduli. “Sekalipun kami kelihatan beda banget sifatnya, dasarnya kami kembar. Jadi kalau dia berakhir bikin Onmyoji kesal, aku sama sekali enggak heran~”

 

“Atsumu-saaan! Bercandanya jangan gitu dong!”

 

“Eeh, tapi aku serius lho?”

 

“Atsumu-saaan!”

 

Atsumu hanya tertawa saat Shoyo menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Untunglah tidak ada pohon di dekat mereka; kalau ada, Atsumu yakin kepalanya akan ditumbuhi benjol lagi.

 

Dari suatu arah, terdengar suara ledakan.

* * *

**(40)**

Atsumu dan Shoyo tukar pandangan. Shoyo dengan wajah horornya, Atsumu dengan wajah tanpa senyuman menyebalkannya.

 

“A-Atsumu-san, barusan ada suara—“

 

“Arahnya bukan dari tempat mereka berdua ‘kan?”

 

“Tapi tetap aja!“

 

Terdengar derap langkah kaki berlari menghampiri mereka. Akaashi masuk lebih dahulu ke dalam jarak pandang mereka. Matanya sedikit melebar, raut wajahnya khawatir. Osamu menyusul di belakangnya dengan ekspresi serupa. Shoyo langsung menghambur ke arah mereka, meneriakkan nama keduanya dengan air mata mengalir bak air terjun. Atsumu ditinggal sendiri di tempat. Dahinya berkerut, pandangan tertuju pada kepulan asap bercampur abu yang terlihat di kejauhan.

 

Di kejauhan. Arah utara. Dari arah Akaashi datang tadi. “Akaashi-san—“

 

“Ya, aku tahu.” Setelah melepaskan tali yang mengikat Atsumu, Akaashi memanggil lagi _shikigami_ yang ia gunakan untuk kemari. “Kalian berdua, jaga Shoyo sampai aku kembali. Jangan jauh-jauh dari kuil, apalagi mendekati desa. Mengerti?”

 

Si kembar memberi gestur hormat. Shoyo bolak-balik melihat Akaashi yang bersiap lepas landas dan Osamu yang berdiri di sampingnya. “Tunggu, ini kenapa? Ini ada apa? Kenapa kita enggak boleh deket-deket desa dulu? Paman Akaashi, kenapa aku belum boleh pulang?”

 

“Shoyo,” panggil Osamu. Ia memeluk Shoyo dari belakang, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mata Shoyo. Shoyo meronta, mencoba meraih lengan kimono Akaashi yang mulai terbang menjauh. Ia memanggil nama Akaashi berulang kali, dari pelan menjadi berteriak saat ia nyaris menyentuh ujung lengan Akaashi.

 

Tetapi kantuk menguasainya. Kantuk menyelimuti pikirannya, memaksanya menutup mata. Membuat tubuhnya lemas, tak bisa bergerak, persis seperti saat bakemono mengerikan itu muncul dalam mimpinya.

 

Di telinganya, Shoyo mendengar Osamu berbisik lirih:

 

“Mimpi indah, Shoyo.”

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ Jejak di kolom komentar sangat ditunggu kehadirannya~


	9. Cerita Atsumu (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digeser, didorong, ditendang; _shoji_ yang jadi pembatas antara kamarnya dan lorong rumah tetap berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. 
> 
> Tanda tanya bermunculan. Setengah frustasi, Shoyo menjerit, “Yokai jenis apa lagi sekarang eeeh?!”
> 
> “Rubah kesepian yang sering kamu bilang kurang kerjaan, Shoyo-kun.”
> 
> Jeritan Shoyo menggema lebih keras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
>  _Fanfic_ ini ditulis demi kepentingan memenuhi asupan semata, tanpa ada niat mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun. Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati /wink /plak
> 
>  _ **Warning**_ : dialog berbahasa tidak baku, Atsumu (makhluk ini perlu dijadiin _warning_ tersendiri kayaknya)

**(41)**

Ketika Shoyo terbangun, ia sudah berada di kamarnya, namun Shoyo yakin ini _bukan_ kamarnya.

 

Suasana ini persis seperti insiden saat ulang tahunnya; semua gelap, rembulan tertutup awan mendung. Tidak ada angin yang bertiup; semua hening, hanya suara detak jantung yang kembali memburu yang bisa Shoyo dengar.

 

Shoyo mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Tidak ada masalah.

 

Shoyo mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya. _Sukses_.

 

Shoyo bisa berdiri, bahkan melompat-lompat tanpa merasa lelah. Detak jantungnya sudah kembali ke pola normal, napasnya tak lagi tercekat. Waswas, diperhatikannya setiap sudut ruangan. Ia dalam posisi kuda-kuda, tangan disiapkan di depan dada sesuai ajaran Paman Bokuto dan Kak Ryuu saat melatihnya dulu.

 

Masih sambil tolah-toleh sekitar, Shoyo menghampiri pintu masuk kamarnya.

 

Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa _shoji_ itu tidak bisa digeser sedikit pun.

* * *

**(42)**

Kedip dua kali.

 

Shoyo mencoba menggeser _shoji_ lagi. _Shoji_ masih kukuh diam di tempat, enggan tergeser barang sesenti pun. Dahi mulai berkerut, mata kembali berkedip tak percaya.

 

Lagi, Shoyo mencoba menggeser.

 

Hasilnya… sama?

 

Shoyo toleh kanan, toleh kiri. Perlahan, rasa horor mulai menampakkan diri di wajahnya. Panik menyusul tak lama kemudian, membuat Shoyo tergesa-gesa mendorong _shoji_ —yang masih tak bergeming. Didorong ke arah sebaliknya, sama saja. Digeser, didorong, ditendang; _shoji_ yang jadi pembatas antara kamarnya dan lorong rumah tetap berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

 

Tanda tanya bermunculan. Setengah frustasi, Shoyo menjerit, “Yokai jenis apa lagi sekarang eeeh?!”

 

“Rubah kesepian yang sering kamu bilang kurang kerjaan, Shoyo-kun.”

 

Jeritan Shoyo menggema lebih keras.

* * *

**(43)**

“Atsumu-san tolonglah ya jangan ngagetin gitu—“

 

Shoyo sudah nyaris menangis sekarang. Sambil sujud syukur (karena yang mengurungnya di sini ternyata _Atsumu_ ), Shoyo berulang kali memanjatkan pujian pada para dewa.

 

Duduk bersila teras, Atsumu terkekeh sambil menggoyangkan botol sake. “Kalau enggak gitu ‘kan enggak seru,” kilahnya santai. Detik itu juga, Shoyo merasa sangat ingin melempari Atsumu dengan bantal. Atau buntalan selimut. Atau bahkan _geta_. Apapun.

 

(dan ngomong-omong, sejak kapan _shoji_ menuju teras kamarnya terbuka?)

 

Atsumu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat, cengiran masih melekat di wajahnya. “Sini, Shoyo-kun. Walaupun kamu enggak minum sake, temenin aku ngobrol sebentar.” Shoyo menggembungkan pipi, wajah dipalingkan tanda merajuk. Melihat reaksi itu, Atsumu memutar bola mata. “Oh, ayolah, Shoyo-kun. Masa’ kamu enggak penasaran soal Pamanmu sama kebakaran di desamu?”

 

 _Tap tap tap_ tergesa, suara kaki nyaris tersandung, dan suara ‘ _bruk_ ’ yang agak keras kemudian, Shoyo sudah berada di sebelahnya. Mata coklat melebar, sepuluh jemari mencengkeram lengan _yukata_ -nya erat. “Paman Akaashi gimana terusan? Apinya beneran dari desa?! Terus kenapa aku malah aku malah dikurung di sini, Atsumu-san?! Kenapaaa?!” Saking histerisnya, Shoyo sampai menggoyang-goyangkan Atsumu—lagi.

 

“Shoyo-kun, kalau kamu giniin aku terus, sakeku bisa tumpah semua—“

 

“Atsumu-san prioritasmu diurutin lagi tolonglah yaaa—“

 

Atsumu malah tertawa. Tinjuan bertubi-tubi di bahunya malah membuat tawa Atsumu makin meledak.

 

Menyerah, Shoyo hanya bisa menatap heran dengan napas terengah-engah.

 

_Orang ini—bukan—makhluk ini lagi mabuk?_

* * *

**(44)**

 Setelah kepanikan Shoyo reda, Atsumu merapikan lengan _yukata_ serta rambutnya yang acak-acakan. “Nah, karena kamu udah tenang, aku bisa ngomong sekarang ‘kan ya…”

 

Shoyo menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. Bulir keringat imajiner menggantung di belakang kepalanya. _Ngadepin orang ini kok berasa ngadepin Paman Oikawa sekaligus Tobio, ya..._

 

Atsumu batuk-batuk kecil. “Jadi. Soal api tadi.” Si jelmaan rubah mengangguk-angguk. “Karena Akaashi-san ngelarang kita buat mendekat, aku nempel ke salah satu warga desa—jangan tanya siapa, serius, aku enggak mau ngomong soal orangnya—dan ngelihat penyebab apinya.” Atsumu cengengesan. “Akaashi-san cuma bilang ‘jangan jauh dari kuil, apalagi ndeketin desa’. Dia enggak bilang _apa_ yang harus tetap di kuil, ‘kan?”

 

Itulah rubah pembuat onar untukmu. Untuk sekali ini, Shoyo bertepuk tangan, mengagumi ketelitian Atsumu mencari celah dalam perintah Paman Akaashi.

 

“Shoyo-kun, percaya enggak, kalau api besar tadi itu gara-gara kembang api buatan kakakmu gagal jadi kembang api?” Atsumu meminum sake lagi, langsung dari botol tanpa dituang ke _masu_ atau cawan. “Meledaknya di tempat sepi, untungnya. Jadi enggak ada rumah yang ikut kebakar atau kerugian besar. Pas api berhasil padam, dua-duanya dimarahin Ibumu—itu ‘Ibu’-mu ‘kan ya?—sama, er, Ayahmu?” Sosok berekor empat itu mengelus tengkuknya, terlihat agak trauma melihat apa yang dihadapi kedua kakak Shoyo. “Shoyo-kun, kenapa figur orang tuamu nyeremin semua, sih…”

 

Shoyo terdiam.

 

Lalu menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan.

 

_Kak Yuu, Kak Ryuu! Jangan bikin orang khawatir dong!_

* * *

**(45)**

Shoyo mengelus dada, kelegaannya amat kentara. Atsumu tersenyum, lalu lanjut meminum sake lagi. “Udah enggak khawatir lagi ‘kan, Shoyo-kun?”

 

Yang ditanya mengangguk cepat, kemudian menghela napas panjang. “Mereka sering bikin panik, emang, tapi sumpah niatnya baik…”

 

“Saking baiknya sampai bikin Suna jadi tertarik buat ngerjain habis-habisan. Kasihannya…”

 

“Eh, apa?”

 

“Ah, bukan apa-apa. Abaikan aja, Shoyo-kun, enggak penting juga kok.” Atsumu cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangan. Shoyo melihat telinga rubah di kepala Atsumu berkedut, tetapi memilih mengabaikannya. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran sekarang. “Terus, Atsumu-san. Tadi ketangkap basah Paman Akaashi enggak?”

 

Atsumu membusungkan dada bangga. “Ya enggak dong~ Sebelum Pamanmu sadar aku ada di sana, aku ya cepat-cepat pulang~”

 

Shoyo memandang Atsumu kagum. Matanya berkelip lagi. Ia bertepuk tangan, mulut membulat.

 

Namun kemudian, senyum Atsumu berubah kecut. “Tapi yah, aku ketemu lagi sama Onmyoji yang pernah kujebak di kota. Dan dia mungkin sadar aku ada di sana, soalnya dia keliatan sinis banget pas ngelihat aku—atau orang yang kutempelin…”

 

Shoyo berjingkat kaget. “Dia nyadar? Dia nyadar Atsumu-san ada di sana? Tapi Atsumu-san enggak langsung diusir ke Yomi? Kok baik banget?!” Namun mendadak Shoyo bungkam. Otaknya mulai mencerna perkataan Atsumu barusan.   _Onmyoji_ _lain di desa. Selain Paman Akaashi. Yang dua hari yang lalu pergi ke kota. Terus jadi korban jebakan Atsumu-san. Onmyoji lain di desa selain Paman Akaashi ‘kan—_

 

“Atsumu-san. Kayaknya dia _belum_ nyadar Atsumu-san ada di sana, tapi lebih karena siapa yang Atsumu-san tempelin.”

 

Giliran Atsumu yang berkedip kaget. Senyum kaku terkulum di bibir.

 

Shoyo gemetaran. Terlihat takut, namun juga ingin tertawa. “Atsumu-san nempel ke Tobio, ya?”

 

Alis Atsumu bertautan. Ekspresi di wajahnya secara tidak langsung mengatakan, ‘Kok ini anak bisa tahu?’ Shoyo jadi sedikit tersinggung, tetapi memilih mengabaikan. Tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar hambar. “Atsumu-san, jelas aja dia sinis pas ngelihat Atsumu-san—atau Tobio, yang ketempelan Atsumu-san.” Menelan ludah saja dilakukan dengan susah payah. Tanda tanya di kepala Atsumu makin membesar, meski Atsumu tidak menyuarakan keingintahuannya.

 

_Sampai Shoyo-kun jadi begini… Siapa sebenarnya Onmyoji selain Akaashi-san itu?_

 

“Atsumu-san, Paman Oikawa ‘kan memang judes banget kalau sama Tobio, anak angkatnya sendiri…”

 

“Shoyo-kun, sejak kapan di desamu ada drama Chujo-hime?”

* * *

  **(46)**

“Jadi, Atsumu-san, kenapa aku belum boleh pulang? Apinya udah padam, ‘kan?”

 

Atsumu menenggak habis sisa sake di botolnya, sebelum mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Shoyo. Tangan kiri menopang dagu, tangan kanan berkacak pinggang. Badannya sedikit agak dibungkukkan, sehingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajah Shoyo.

 

Shoyo refleks mundur teratur.

 

Cengiran di wjah Atsumu mengingatkan Shoyo akan cengiran Paman Kuroo. Cengiran Paman Kuroo sendiri terkenal bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya merinding disko, kalau bukan segera kabur mencari tempat aman _dan_ perlindungan Paman Akaashi.

 

Sialnya, sekarang Shoyo tidak punya keduanya. Ia tidak bisa kabur dari mimpinya sendiri (atau mimpi buatan Atsumu?). Ia juga ragu Paman Akaashi bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam mimpi ini. Karena itu, Shoyo mengikuti instingnya saja: ia langsung jaga jarak dengan Atsumu, sampai punggungnya membentur pinggiran _shoji_.

 

Cengiran Atsumu berubah menjadi senyuman khas (baca: senyuman meremehkan). “Shoyo-kun takut? Sama aku? Kenapa? Padahal aku mau nyeritain sesuatu lho. Cerita bagus, kujamin kamu suka.”

 

Shoyo masih tetap tak percaya. Instingnya lebih sering benar ketimbang salah, soalnya.

 

Dan senyuman Atsumu sekarang ini membuat tanda bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi keras.

 

Melihat Shoyo yang enggan menurunkan kewaspadaannya, Atsumu terkekeh. “Okelah, enggak apa-apa. Kamu di situ juga bisa dengar aku jelas, ‘kan?”

 

Anggukan cepat kepala berambut jingga menjadi jawaban. Atsumu turut mengangguk singkat. “Kalau begitu, kumulai aja ya? Cerita yang mungkin familiar buatmu; cerita soal rubah yang jatuh cinta sama seekor gagak…”

 

Tanda seru muncul di atas kepala Shoyo.

 

Atsumu mendesah, terdengar sedikit agak lelah. “Bahkan setelah ditinggal mati si gagak, rubah satu itu masih setia nunggu di tempat sama sampai ratusan tahun lamanya, cuma buat ketemu sama si gagak yang dia yakin bakal lahir kembali… meskipun gagak ‘baru’ itu sama sekali enggak ingat apa-apa.”

 

Bahu Shoyo turun. Kewaspadaannya menurun.

 

“Hei, Shoyo-kun. Dengarkan ceritaku baik-baik, ya? Tentang si rubah, saudara kembarnya, dan si gagak kecil malang yang mati sebelum waktunya…”

 

Di langit, perlahan namun pasti, rembulan mulai menampakkan diri.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chujo-hime: nama putri bangsawan asal keluarga Fujiwara yang hidup di abad ke-8. Setelah di-'musuhi' ibu tirinya, Chujo-hime memilih hidup jadi biarawati. Bisa dibilang sejenis Cinderella-nya Jepang, cuma tanpa pangeran www
> 
> Terima kasih banyak udah baca, apalagi ninggalin jejak, baik kudos maupun komentar. Apresiasi kalian sangat besar artinya buat saya aaaaa /sobs /hugsatusatu
> 
> Semoga chapter ini bisa bikin kalian enjoy pas baca. Terima kasih (lagi) sudah mampir membaca, kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya ~


	10. Cerita Atsumu (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musim semi, seratus tahun yang lalu. Hari dimana sepasang rubah kembar yang tengah menyantap makan siang (hasil curian) bertemu dengan seekor Tengu yang pingsan (pakai acara jatuh dari langit pula). 
> 
> Di Takamagahara, dewa-dewa mulai tertawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini... lumayan pendek. Lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya, tapi semoga cukup memuaskan. (_ _)
> 
> Warning: Skenario klise. Filter mulut si kembar rusak. Ojiro stres.

**(47)**

Musim semi, seratus tahun yang lalu—kurang lebih. Saat kau hidup sebagai yokai, terutama Kitsune, waktu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting untuk dihitung. Pergantian musim dan bertambahnya jumlah ekor adalah dua hal yang biasa digunakan untuk menghitung lama waktu. Karena itu, kapan tepatnya pertemuan itu terjadi, Atsumu tidak terlalu ingat. Yang pasti di suatu hari di musim semi, sekitar jam makan siang, dan saat itu matahari bersinar cerah.

 

Atsumu ingat saat itu jam makan siang, karena…

 

“’Tsumu, karaagenya jangan dihabisin semua. Aku juga mau.”

 

“’Samu, aku baru makan dua. Dari tadi yang ngehabisin karaagenya kamu sendiri.”

 

“…eh, masa?”

 

Atsumu menyipitkan mata, tatapannya menuduh. Osamu, dengan senyum bahagia di wajah, lanjut memakan _karaage_ tanpa peduli pada Atsumu. Sambil angkat bahu, Osamu berkata, “Karaagenya enak banget sih, jadi enggak nyadar kalau udah habis banyak…”

 

“Harusnya kita ngambil lebih banyak lagi tadi,” gerutu Atsumu, _karaage_ terakhir buru-buru ia sambar sebelum sempat diambil Osamu. Ekornya bergerak-gerak mengikuti kekesalan yang terlihat di wajahnya.

 

Mendengarnya, dahi Osamu berkerut. “Tapi kalau kita ngambilnya kebanyakan, Kakek itu bakal rugi, terus enggak bisa bikin karaage lagi. Enggak boleh gitu, ‘Tsumu…”

 

Urat berkedut di dahi Atsumu. Jari telunjuk menodong hidung kembarannya, ia sendiri terlihat seperti naga yang siap mengamuk. “Emang gara-gara siapa aku ngomong gitu, hah! Emang siapa yang ngehabisin karaagenya sampai aku cuma kebagian dua sama yang ini doang, hah! Balikin karaagenya, ‘Samu kampret!”

 

Osamu malah bersiul-siul sambil menutup telinga. “Aah, hari ini cerah banget ya, ‘Tsumu, sampai-sampai ada bintang jatuh jam segini…”

 

“JANGAN NGALIHIN TOPIK JAN—eh, tunggu, apa?”

 

Wajah Osamu sedatar jalanan menuju kuil saat ia menunjuk sesuatu yang tengah jatuh dari langit, beberapa langkah jauhnya di depan mereka.”Tuh, bintang jatuh.”

 

Mulut Atsumu menganga lebar.

 

‘Bintang jatuh’ itu makin mendekat ke tanah, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan—

 

“’SAMU BEGO! ITU BUKAN BINTANG JATUH, TAPI TENGU PINGSAN! CEPETAN DITANGKAP ASDFGHJKL—“

* * *

**(48)**

Jarak Osamu dan Tengu pingsan itu masih beberapa meter jauhnya, tetapi si Tengu sudah makin dekat terhempas ke tanah. Dari tempat mereka makan siang tadi, Atsumu menyemangati saudaranya dengan semangat ’45 diselingi beberapa umpatan.

 

“CEPETAN TANGKAP, ‘SAMU BEGO!”

 

“LARINYA CEPET DIKIT NAPA, SIPUT! KEBURU REMUK NANTI TENGUNYA!”

 

Urat berkedut di dahi Osamu, wajahnya makin tertekuk. Larinya dipercepat, ia sudah siap melompat dengan tangan terulur, daaan—

 

“AKHIRNYA! KERJA BAGUS, ‘SAMU! TAPI CEPETAN DIKIT GAK BISA APA?!”

 

Osamu, yang sekarang posisinya duduk bersimpuh dengan Tengu pingsan di dekapannya, perlahan menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan berhawa membunuh. Dengan hati-hati, si Tengu dibaringkan ke pangkuannya. Setelah tangannya bebas, ia melepas _geta_ yang ia kenakan. Tubuhnya diputar sedikit hingga ia bisa melihat Atsumu yang masih menyemangatinya dengan selingan umpatan. Mata menyipit, mengunci target yang tengah mengepalkan satu tangan di udara dan membentuk corong di depan mulut dengan tangan yang lain, dan—yah.

 

 _Geta_ pun terlempar, tepat mengenai kepala Atsumu.

 

“ENGGAK USAH PAKAI NGEJEKIN BISA ENGGAK SIH, ‘TSUMU BRENGSEK?! BACOT KAYAK BISA LARI LEBIH CEPAT, PADAHAL KABUR DARI ONMYOJI AJA NYARIS KETANGKAP!”

 

Musim semi, seratus tahun yang lalu. Hari dimana sepasang rubah kembar yang tengah menyantap makan siang (hasil curian) bertemu dengan seekor Tengu yang pingsan (pakai acara jatuh dari langit pula).

 

Di Takamagahara, dewa-dewa mulai tertawa.

* * *

**(49)**

Sepulangnya ke kuil, Ojiro—selaku pihak yang mengemban tugas ‘mengasuh si rubah kembar’ dari pimpinan kawanan, yakni Kita—hanya bisa menahan frustasi melihat kondisi mereka.

 

Membawa pulang Tengu pingsan. Penampilan si kembar sendiri berantakan tak terkira, dengan bekas luka di sana-sini. Ojiro yakin, kelewat yakin, kalau luka-luka itu bukan karena serangan yokai lain atau binatang buas, apalagi dari Onmyoji penjaga desa terdekat. Ojiro yakin, seratus persen yakin, kalau luka memar dan cakaran di sekujur tubuh si kembar karena ulah mereka sendiri—lebih tepatnya, karena mereka berkelahi. _Lagi_.

 

Dan Ojiro juga yakin, seribu persen yakin, kalau Atsumu—dengan luka memar lebih banyak dibanding Osamu— _lagi-lagi_ jadi penyebab sekaligus korban perkelahian mereka kali ini.

 

Sebelum Ojiro sempat buka mulut, kedua Kitsune kembar itu sudah saling tunjuk terlebih dahulu. “Dia yang mulai,” tuduh mereka satu sama lain, diucapkan dengan nada sama dan waktu bersamaan.

 

Ojiro menghela napas panjang. Di saat-saat seperti inilah, Ojiro merasa ingin mengajukan surat pengunduran diri ke Kita dan memilih bertapa di gunung Fuji. Mengasuh Kitsune kembar yang hobi bertengkar (kalau tidak dalam _mood_ mengerjai penduduk desa) itu _melelahkan_.

* * *

**(50)**

“Aku harus minta libur,” gumam Ojiro. Tangan sibuk menjahit _jinbei_ Atsumu, tetapi pikiran membayangkan jatah liburan yang belum pernah ia ambil sejak pertama mengenal si kembar. “Aku harus minta libur, minta yang lain gantiin kerjaan, sebelum kewarasanku hilang ngelihatin kalian berantem terus.”

 

Atsumu mengerucutkan bibir. Osamu melempar tatapan setajam belati pada kembarannya, sebelum Atsumu mulai menggerutu dan menyebutkan berbagai kesalahan Osamu. Atsumu balas melirik tak kalah tajam. Kilatan berbahaya mulai kembali memercik, namun segera menghilang ketika Ojiro bergerak cepat menjitak kepala keduanya. “Kalau kalian tengkar terus, serius, aku bakal minggat malam ini juga!”

 

Si kembar menoleh cepat ke arahnya, tatapan mereka sama memelas. “Tapi kalau Aran-kun pergi, siapa yang bakal masak?” Atsumu mulai merengek. Osamu malah sudah terisak.

 

Setelah lebih dari seabad berurusan dengan mereka, Ojiro tahu semua ini _dusta_ belaka.

 

“Hapus air mata buayamu itu, Osamu! Atsumu juga; tiap hari nyuri karaage dari desa, enggak ngasih bagian enggak apa, masih minta dimasakin!” Dan kemudian Ojiro mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, jahitan terabaikan. “Sehari enggak bikin masalah aja enggak bisa apa, astaga…”

 

Air mata buaya Osamu menghilang, wajahnya kembali berubah sedatar jalanan. Atsumu mengatupkan tangan, cengirannya murni terlihat bersalah. “Maaf deh, Aran-kun. Besok janji bakal kubawain bagianmu—kalau enggak dihabisin ‘Samu duluan.”

 

Osamu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya sekaligus menghindari tatapan lelah Ojiro.

 

Ojiro, Kitsune berekor lima yang sudah mengenal si kembar sejak mereka masih kecil, hanya bisa mengelus dada.

 

Bagaimana seorang Kita Shinsuke bisa membesarkan sepasang Kitsune kembar pembuat ulah ini, Ojiro rasa hanya para Kita sendiri dan para dewa yang tahu rahasia kesabarannya.

 

Di tengah keributan itu, Tengu yang terbaring di atas _futon_ milik Osamu menggeliat pelan.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ] **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! **(c)** Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai chapter ini. _Stay tuned_ untuk chapter berikutnya~ /wink /plak


	11. Cerita Atsumu (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chibi-chan, sekarang kamu bukan lagi di sekitar Tokaido, tapi nyasar jauh ke Harima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Si Tengu pingsan udah bangun, pembaca sekalian. Selamat membaca, semoga menikmati ceritanya~ /wink /plak

**(51)**

Ketiga Kitsune penghuni kuil menatap Tengu yang baru bangun dengan tatapan… takjub? Ngeri? Tak percaya?

 

Er, apapun itu.

 

Alasannya, ya…

 

“Aran-kun, ini aku enggak salah lihat ‘kan? Si Chibi ini—dia langsung ngehabisin lima mangkok _tamago kake gohan_ pas bangun?”

 

“Uh, kayaknya dia pingsan gara-gara belum makan, terus terbang seharian…” Ojiro melirik si Tengu lagi, kali ini lebih skeptis dari sebelumnya. “…atau malah lebih?”

 

Wajah keduanya sontak berubah horor. Perlahan, Ojiro dan Atsumu melihat ke arah si Tengu berambut jingga yang masih sibuk menghabiskan mangkuk kelimanya. Pertanyaan yang mendominasi pikiran mereka sekarang adalah: “Sudah berapa lama makhluk ini terbang tanpa turun makan atau minum, sebenarnya…?”

 

Di sebelah si Tengu kelaparan, Osamu (selaku pihak yang bertugas menyiapkan makanan hari ini) hanya bisa berkedip pelan.

 

Nafsu makan Tengu ini tak kalah besar dari nafsu makannya.

* * *

**(52)**

“Guwaaah! Makasih makanannya, sekarang aku udah bisa gerak lagi!”

 

Kepala Ojiro dan Atsumu naik turun, mengikuti pergerakan si Tengu pecicilan. Sekarang si Tengu sedang berlompatan di tempat, mengepakkan sayap hitam yang sejak tadi terlipat. Lompat, turun, lompat, turun—begitu terus sampai Ojiro menyerah mengikuti gerakannya karena pusing tiba-tiba menyerang. Atsumu tampak terhibur, sedangkan Osamu…

 

“Chibi-chan, kau bukan dari sekitar sini ‘kan?”

 

Si Tengu berjingkat kaget. “Geh, aku lupa! Aku masih harus nganterin surat ke Nekoma! Maaf udah ngerepotin, Kakak-Kakak semua! Aku pamit sekarang—GAH!” Ia meronta-ronta saat sesuatu—seseorang?—menarik kerah kimononya. Osamu, si pelaku, masih memasang muka datarnya. Namun jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, bisa dilihat ada bulir keringat menggantung di pipinya. “Kenapa kerahku ditarik? Aku harus buru-buru pergi huwaaaa!!”

 

“Chibi-chan, emang kamu tahu Nekoma letaknya dimana?”

 

“Aku hapal jalan ke sana, kok! Aku masih ingat terakhir kali main ke sana buat ngunjungin Kenma—“

 

“Tepatnya _kemana_ , Chibi-chan?” Osamu bersikeras bertanya, tanpa melepas kerah kimono si Tengu sekalipun.

 

“Nekoma arahnya ke selatan ‘kan! Aku udah bener terbangnya, jadi aku yakin aku enggak nyasar! Lepasin aku, aku harus cepat-cepat ke sana iniii!”

 

Atsumu dan Ojiro bertukar pandangan, lagi. Atsumu terlihat menahan tawa (bercampur ngeri?), sedangkan Ojiro kembali terlihat amat _sangat_ lelah.

 

Akhirnya menyadari ekspresi keduanya, si Tengu nyasar akhirnya berhenti berontak. Jari telunjuk diarahkan ke Atsumu yang menutupi wajah, entah menangis entah tertawa, sedangkan matanya tertuju pada Osamu. “Uh, er, anu, dia kesambet…?”

 

Erangan Atsumu terdengar makin keras. Makin tidak jelas apakah itu tawa atau malah tangisan.

* * *

**(53)**

Si Tengu bergidik ngeri. “K-kesambet beneran? Dia kesambet beneran?”

 

“Chibi-chan,” panggil Osamu untuk kesekian kali, nadanya lebih frustasi daripada yang sebelumnya. “Tadi kamu bilang terbang ke selatan buat ke Nekoma. Asalmu dari mana tepatnya? Utara sebelah _mana_?” Osamu makin terdengar gemas, tetapi air mukanya tidak berubah.

 

Yang ditanya mengerjap cepat. “U-uh. Mutsu.”

 

“Utara? Selatan?”

 

“…selatan.”

 

Terdengar dua helaan napas panjang secara bersamaan, disertai makin mengerasnya suara-entah-apa dari mulut Atsumu. Jelas saja, kebingungan si Tengu makin bertambah.

 

“Hei, hei! Kalian kenapa, sih? Beneran ketempelan? Perlu kucariin pendeta?”

 

“Chibi-chan. Kamu tahu enggak, sekarang kamu lagi di mana?” Masih Osamu yang bertanya. Masih dengan satu tangan menarik kerah si Tengu dari belakang. Tangan yang satunya? Memijit dahi. Pusing merekonstruksi apa yang dialami si Tengu dalam pikirannya. Dari Mutsu niatnya ke Nekoma di Sagami… tetapi akhirnya tersasar ke tempat ini? Seriusan?

 

Si Tengu berpikir sejenak. Tangan disilangkan, dagu dicubit, mata terpejam erat. “Um, sekitar Hitachi? Musashi?”

 

Raungan Atsumu semakin keras, sampai-sampai Ojiro harus menjitak kepalanya agar Atsumu kembali tenang—sedikit.

 

“…kok perasaanku jadi enggak enak begini,” gumam si Tengu, suaranya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Osamu berhenti memijat dahi. Ia menatap si Tengu dengan muka datar lagi. Dengan nada tak kalah datar dari bilah kayu yang sudah diampelas, Osamu memberitahunya. Osamu memberitahu si Tengu tentang lokasi kuil ini berada: “Chibi-chan, sekarang kamu bukan lagi di sekitar Tokaido, tapi nyasar jauh ke Harima.”

 

Hening.

 

Tak lama kemudian, jeritan yang tak kalah keras—atau malah lebih keras—dari raungan entah-tawa-entah-tangisan Atsumu berkumandang.

* * *

**(54)**

“Tapi tapi tapi tapi aku yakin aku gak salah arah terbang—“

 

“Chibi-chan, tenang dulu.”

 

“—aku cuma ngikutin petunjuk mata anginnya Ennoshita-san—“

 

“Chibi-chan.”

 

“—AAAAAH AKU HARUS GIMANA BENTAR LAGI UDAH MAU PURNAMA—“

 

Tepukan di pipi. Si Tengu langsung bungkam, tangan menyentuh bekas tepukan di kedua pipinya. Osamu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, nadanya tegas saat ia berkata, “Bakal kuantar ke Nekoma, tapi kamu tenang dulu. Undangannya buat acara apa? Yang diundang siapa aja?”

 

Hening sejenak. “U-uh, pertemuan darurat, antisipasi perang besar-besaran di dunia manusia. Yang diundang… Eh, kalau gak salah, setiap pemimpin yokai di seluruh negeri…”

 

“Apa Kita-san juga diundang?”

 

“Kita-san?” Kedap-kedip bingung. Si Tengu mencoba mengingat-ingat daftar nama yang ditunjukkan para ‘kakak’-nya sebelum berangkat. Saat daftar tersebut muncul ke permukaan, wajahnya berubah cerah dan senyumnya merekah. “Oh, Kita-san yang kepala klan Inarizaki? Iya! Diundang juga! Yamaguchi yang ngantar undangannya, kalau enggak salah!”

 

Osamu dan kedua Kitsune lainnya saling pandang.

 

Ojiro beranjak dari tempatnya. “Aku ke tempat Kita sekarang.”

 

“Kalau gitu, aku yang jaga kuil,” Atsumu menyahuti, kini tengkurap di atas _tatami_ sambil melampaikan tangan. Senyuman malas dilemparnya pada Osamu. “Hati-hati di jalan, ‘Samu~ Semoga selamat sampai Nekoma~”

 

Osamu memutar bola mata.

* * *

**(55)**

Mewaspadai perang yang belakangan ini sering berkecamuk di sekitar Yamashiro, mereka membuat kesepakatan. Pada siang hari, ‘Chibi-chan’ akan membawa Osamu—dalam wujud rubahnya—terbang. Pada malam hari, atau kapanpun saat tidak ada manusia terlihat, atau saat si Tengu nyasar merasa lelah, barulah mereka mendarat dan berjalan kaki. Namun yah. Mengingat si Tengu menghabiskan sekian hari terbang tanpa mendarat, Osamu ragu mereka perlu jalan untuk sampai ke Nekoma…

 

**.**

 

“Osamu-san, kita masih lurus terus ‘kan?”

 

“Ah, ya. Lurus, timur laut. Jangan belok sedikit pun.”

 

Si Tengu berambut jingga tersenyum lebar. “Siap laksanakan~!”

 

Di pelukan si Tengu, Osamu memperhatikan senyuman si Tengu tanpa berkedip.

 

Angin musim semi berhembus sepoi-sepoi, mengelus wajah si Tengu yang kini tertawa bahagia dengan sayap terkepak. “Terbang itu asyik, ‘kan, Osamu-san!” serunya riang, seraya mempercepat laju terbangnya. Osamu tak menanggapi, sibuk memikirkan kapan ia pernah merasa menjumpai senyuman si Tengu ini.

 

Sialnya, ia tidak bisa ingat sama sekali.

 

(jauh di atas mereka, mentari bersinar cerah seperti hari-hari biasa)

* * *

**(56)**

“Aran-kun, tadi sempat ngelihat ‘Samu pas Chibi-kun baru bangun enggak?”

 

Ojiro angkat sebelah alis. Sambil memakai sandal jeraminya, ia membalas pertanyaan Atsumu. “Pas si Chibi itu makan kelewat lahap?”

 

“Bukan, pas Chibi-kun lompat-lompat habis makan.”

 

Ojiro berhenti sejenak. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat seperti apa reaksi Osamu saat itu, tetapi yang muncul hanyalah si Tengu pecicilan yang lompat-lompat tinggi di tempat. “Uh, enggak. Enggak sempat. Emang kenapa?”

 

Duduk bertopang dagu di pintu masuk kuil, Atsumu terkekeh. “Aran-kun, kurasa aku baru aja ngelihat orang yang jatuh cinta barusan.”

 

Ojiro membeku di tempat.

* * *

**(57)**

_Atsumu memperhatikannya. Atsumu memperhatikan semuanya. Ia melihat Osamu duduk bersimpuh di samping tumpukan mangkok bekas makan si Tengu berambut jingga; ia melihat bagaimana Osamu memperhatikan tingkah tamu mereka tanpa berkedip, matanya berkelip._

_Atsumu juga ingat bagaimana ekspresi Osamu saat menggendong si Tengu yang pingsan ke kuil tempat mereka tinggal._

_Lembut, seperti bubur yang dibuatkan Kita-san saat ia jatuh sakit dulu._

_Lembut, seperti tahu rebus andalan Suna untuk menyogok siapapun untuk bungkam saat ia hendak pulang ke kampung halamannya di daerah utara sana tanpa seijin Kita-san tiap pertengahan musim dingin._

_Lembut—_

_(“Atsumu. Osamu. Tetaplah hidup. Jangan menyusul kami dulu, mengerti?”)_

_\--seperti senyuman terakhir Ibu mereka, sebelum para manusia haus kuasa membunuhnya beserta penghuni desa Kitsune lainnya._

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Harima, Mutsu, Sagami, dll: nama-nama daerah di Jepang Kuno. Kalau dicari persamaan zaman modernnya, itu nama-nama prefektur asal masing-masing tim (tapi agak kurang yakin soal yang Sagami uwu)). Silakan googling untuk penjelasan (dan bayangan berapa jauh jarak Mutsu-Harima-Sagami) lebih lanjut~
> 
> Ngetik chapter ini kebanyakan buka wikipedia, google, sama website soal daerah-daerah Jepang jaman baheula orz 
> 
> Anyway. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca (dan komentar di chapter sebelumnya)! Meninggalkan jejak, baik berupa kritik, saran, sekedar komentar, maupun kudos, akan membuat bar semangat naik dan lebih semangat menulis lagi~ :D


	12. Cerita Atsumu (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Atsumu, daripada sibuk sendiri di sana, temani aku ke Mutsu saja bagaimana?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:** dialog bahasa non-baku (?), seperti biasa. Dan btw, Kita-san muncul di chapter ini (owo)/

**(58)**

Pertemuan dadakan diadakan di kuil tempat si Kembar tinggal. Tujuannya untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan menemani Kita menghadiri pertemuan di Mutsu saat purnama nanti. Awalnya, para tetua memerintahkan Ojiro dan Oomimi, seperti biasa. Namun untuk alasan keamanan wilayah mereka, Kita meminta agar didampingi yang lain.

 

“Belakangan ini, manusia sering berperang memperebutkan wilayah. Akan lebih baik kalau Ojiro dan Oomimi, selaku pilar pertahanan kita, tetap tinggal di sini demi keamanan.”

 

Atau setidaknya, begitu yang diceritakan Ginjima padanya. Atsumu angguk-angguk saja menanggapinya. Belakangan ini, ia memang sering melihat pasukan bersenjata saat berkeliling di wilayah manusia, jadi yah—alasan Kita-san memang sepenuhnya bisa diterima.

 

Jadilah satu klan berkumpul di kuil tempatnya tinggal, seperti yang terjadi saat ini. 

* * *

**(59)**

“Mana Osamu?” bisik Ginjima penasaran, saat rapat baru akan dimulai. Semua sudah hadir di sana, kecuali si Kembar yang satu lagi—yang tumben saja tidak muncul berdua dengan Atsumu.

 

“Aran-kun belum cerita?” Atsumu balik bertanya. Ginjima menggeleng, tanda tanya tersirat jelas di wajahnya. Atsumu mendengus pelan, sebelum akhirnya membisikkan kronologi insiden kemarin siang. Ginjima harus menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menahan diri tidak berteriak saat Atsumu berbisik, “Entah berapa hari dia terbang, tapi dia bilang enggak sekalipun mendarat dari Mutsu sampai nyasar kemari—“

 

Sebagai ganti berteriak, Ginjima berbisik lirih, “Tengu itu _waras_ , ‘kan?”

 

“Agak pecicilan pas dia udah sehat, tapi yah, dia waras kok. Cuma buta arah doang, itu aja.”

 

Ginjima tertunduk, bahunya bergetar. Reaksinya kurang lebih sama seperti Atsumu kemarin siang.

 

Melihat reaksi itu, Atsumu tersenyum maklum.

 

Makhluk waras apapun tentunya akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau mendengar cerita semacam ini.

* * *

**(60)**

“Suna mana?” Giliran Atsumu yang bertanya. Sejak tadi, ia tidak melihat kehadiran si Rubah Musim Dingin, padahal biasanya yang bersangkutan selalu _stand by_ dimanapun Kita-san berada. Toleh kanan, toleh kiri, namun matanya tak juga menangkap sosok yang dicari.

 

“Oh, Suna? Dia lagi dihukum kurungan, enggak boleh turun gunung sampai akhir musim semi.”

 

“…hah. Dia belum kapok nyoba kabur lagi?”

 

Ginjima angkat bahu tanpa suara, mata dan telinga difokuskan pada sosok Kita yang berbicara di tengah ruangan.

 

Atsumu mencolek pundaknya. “Hei, Gin. Emang kapan Suna nyoba kabur lagi? Pas tahun baru kemarin?”

 

Ginjima mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, tetapi Atsumu tidak mempedulikan.

 

“Gin~ Ginjima~ Gin-gin~”

 

“Atsumu, daripada sibuk sendiri di sana, temani aku ke Mutsu saja bagaimana?”

 

Atsumu membeku, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Dengan kaku, ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanan, lalu membentuk gestur hormat—semua dilakukan sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan sang Kepala Klan yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

 

Kita menghela napas pendek. “Sampaikan pada Osamu untuk langsung pergi ke Mutsu. Kita pergi nanti malam; Akagi dan Ginjima yang akan ganti menjaga kuil. Mengerti?”

 

Masih belum berani berbicara, Atsumu mengangguk singkat.

 

Tatapannya Kita-san sepintas terlihat biasa saja, tetapi intensitasnya berpotensi membuat tidur tak nyenyak beberapa hari ke depan…

* * *

**(61)**

“Chibi-chan, turun dulu.”

 

“Eeh?! Kenapa harus turun? Aku masih sanggup terbang, kok!”

 

“Turun dulu. Minum dulu, makan bekal dulu. Daripada pingsan lagi?”

 

Si Tengu mengerucutkan bibir. Perkataan Osamu ada benarnya; ia sendiri juga tidak bisa membantahnya. Oleh karena itulah, si Tengu menuruti saran—perintah?—si Kitsune dan mendarat dengan hati-hati di suatu tempat yang sepi. Tidak ada manusia di sana, hanya ada sungai yang mengalir, pepohonan rimbun, dan bunga-bunga liar yang bermekaran. Hutan, ya, namun entah dimana.

 

Osamu turun dari dekapan si Tengu. Ia berubah ke wujud setengah manusianya; tiga ekor dan kuping rubahnya sengaja dimunculkan. Toh, tidak ada siapapun selain mereka di sini. Jadilah Osamu bebas berubah ke wujud yang dianggapnya paling nyaman.

 

Si Tengu melepas ikatan kain yang dijadikan tas, meletakkan kain berisi beberapa nasi kepal di pangkuannya, dan menunggu Osamu duduk dulu sebelum mulai makan.

 

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keduanya mengatupkan tangan dan berucap bersama:

 

“Selamat makan!”

* * *

**(62)**

“Kapan persisnya pertemuan dimulai, Chibi-chan?” Osamu memulai pembicaraan. Yang ditanya terdiam sebenar, kepala mendangak menatap dedaunan pohon. “Malam bulan purnama… Berarti, sekitar dua-tiga hari lagi?”

 

“Dan yang diundang kepala yokai dari seluruh negeri.”

 

Anggukan cepat. “Tengu-tengu Karasuno banyak yang bisa terbang cepat tanpa mudah lelah, jadi hitungannya undangan bisa sampai paling lama tiga hari sebelum pertemuan dimulai.”

 

“Kecuali kalau ada yang nyasar.”

 

Panah imajiner menancap di kepala si Tengu muda. “Geh! Osamu-san, yang barusan ngejleb!”

 

Osamu angkat bahu, lanjut makan seolah tak peduli.

 

Masih setengah menggerutu, si Tengu meneruskan pembicaraan. “Dan tiap kepala klan diminta membawa maksimal dua pengawal…” Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Kemurungannya hilang, wajahnya kembali cerah karena penasaran. “Naa, Osamu-san! Dari Inarizaki, kira-kira siapa yang jadi wakilnya? Osamu-san habis ini langsung kuantar pulang?”

 

Osamu seperti teringat sesuatu. “Soal itu… Antarkan aku langsung ke tempat pertemuan aja. Aku diminta jadi salah satu pengawal kepala klan juga.”

 

Si Tengu terlihat tak percaya. Tanda tanya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. “Tapi tapi tapi! Apa enggak apa-apa kalau Kepala Klan dijaga satu orang aja? Dan terus—gimana caranya Osamu-san tahu kalau diminta jadi pengawal Kepala Klan ke pertemuan? Dari awal perjalanan, Ojiro-san enggak ngasih tahu apa-apa, ‘kan?”

 

“…aku harus jawab yang mana dulu ini?”

 

Si Tengu merentangkan tangan. Saat berkata, “Semua!”, wajahnya terlihat kekanakan.

 

Osamu memiringkan kepala, bungkam selama beberapa saat untuk menelan kunyahan di mulut. Usai berhasil menelan dan meminum bekal air, ia pun mulai menjelaskan. “Pertama, soal Kepala Klan dijaga satu orang. Buat orang luar mengkhawatirkan, emang. Dan ‘Tsumu emang kelihatan enggak meyakinkan.”

 

Si Tengu mengangguki kalimat terakhir. Berdasarkan pertemuannya dengan si Kembar yang satu lagi, penampilan Atsumu memang tidak meneriakkan kata ‘kuat’ sama sekali. Yang ada malah kata ‘urakan’, ‘sembarangan’, dan ‘semaunya sendiri’.

 

“Tapi begitu-begitu, dia ahlinya bikin rusuh di desa.”

 

Tanda tanya kembali bermunculan. “Bikin rusuh… di desa?”

 

Anggukan singkat. “Dan jarang ketangkap Onmyoji setempat. Kalaupun ketangkap pas malam hari, paginya udah goleran di kamar, ketiduran entah dari kapan. Bajunya juga enggak ada bekas lusuh sama sekali, beda sama yang tadi kamu lihat.”

 

Si Tengu terdiam, otaknya masih memproses informasi yang baru diterima.

 

“Intinya, Chibi-chan.” Si Tengu tersadar dari alam lamunannya. Tiga kali kedipan, dan ia menemukan Osamu sudah kembali ke wujud rubah berekor tiganya. “’Tsumu kuat. Lihai kalau urusan kabur, jadi kalaupun dia dikerumuni musuh, dia bisa bawa Kita-san kabur tanpa lecet sedikitpun.”

 

Mata si Tengu melebar dan berkelip kagum. “Atsumu-san ternyata kuat, ya!”

 

Di pangkuan si Tengu, Osamu mendengus. “Tapi tetap aja, dia selalu kalah kalau aku yang jadi lawannya.”

 

Memori tentang penampilan Atsumu saat ia pertama kali membuka mata di kuil terlintas di benak si Tengu. Ada memar bekas tinju di pipi, lecet di beberapa bagian, belum bekas cakaran di wajah serta pakaian yang sobek di bagian bahu dan lengan.

 

Seketika, si Tengu bergidik ngeri.

 

“…berarti Atsumu-san kuat, tapi enggak lebih kuat dari Osamu-san…?”

 

(jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Atsumu—yang sudah menempuh perjalanan menuju Mutsu bersama Kita—bersin-bersin hebat)

* * *

**(63)**

“Kalau ngantuk, kita istirahat dulu aja,” saran Osamu, kepala didangakkan untuk bisa melihat wajah si Tengu pembawa pesan. Saran iitu dibalas dengan cengiran lebar dan dada yang dibusungkan. “Jangan khawatir, Osamu-san! Aku enggak ngantuk sama sekali! Tenagaku udah terisi penuh, jadi udah bisa terbang jauh lagi! Tapi kalau Osamu-san ngantuk, tidur aja enggak apa-apa. Nanti kubangunin kalau misal aku enggak tahu arah.”

 

“Yang bikin aku khawatir itu kalau kamu banguninnya pas kita udah nyasar jauh ke tempat lain, Chibi-chan.”

 

“Geh! Omonganmu ngejleb lagi, Osamu-san!”

 

Dengusan menahan tawa. “Tapi emang fakta, ‘kan?”

 

“Uuuu…” Si Tengu bergerak tidak jelas, kepala dimiringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. “Kenapa ucapannya Osamu-san ngejleb semua, sih… Rada gimanaaa gitu rasanya…”

 

“Terus jadinya gimana?” Osamu mengibaskan ekor. Salah satu ujung ekornya ada yang menyapu pipi si Tengu, hingga ia menggeliat geli. “Kita begadang sampai Nekoma? Yakin enggak pingsan lagi?”

 

“GAAAH! Osamu-san, jangan nyinggung soal pingsan lagi dong!”

 

“Aku serius, Chibi-chan.” Namun nada bicaranya berkata lain. Osamu sedang menggoda si Tengu—dan si Tengu tahu itu.

 

Si Tengu memejamkan mata. Tangan yang tidak mendekap Osamu mencubit dagunya sendiri, kaki beralaskan _tengu geta_ diketukkan ke tanah. Bagaimana caranya si Tengu melakukannya tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan, Osamu tak tahu dan tak ingin mencari tahu.

 

Saat ketukan di tanah sudah berhenti, Osamu kembali mendangak.

 

Senyuman lebar si Tengu sudah kembali.

 

“Hei, Osamu-san. Kita belum pernah benar-benar kenalan, ‘kan?”

 

Aah. Sepertinya Osamu sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

 

Senyuman berubah jadi cengiran. Si Tengu mengangkat Osamu dengan kedua tangannya, layaknya seseorang mengangkat kucing, hingga wajah mereka kini sejajar. Tidak begitu dekat, masih ada jarak, tetapi posisi wajah mereka benar-benar sejajar. Osamu bisa melihat cengiran lima jari itu dengan jelas, tidak lagi dari sudut bawah seperti sebelumnya. Cengiran itu terlihat menyilaukan, memaksa Osamu menyipitkan mata, dan mengingatkan si Kitsune berbulu coklat akan mentari di langit sana.

 

Dalam hati, Osamu mencelos.

 

Pertanyaan akan rasa familiar Osamu dengan senyuman si Tengu ini terjawab sudah.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengu geta: geta ber-'gigi' satu setinggi 10 cm. Makanya Osamu penasaran kenapa 'Chibi-chan' enggak jatuh atau apa pas ngetukin kaki begitu wwww


	13. Cerita Atsumu (V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kami-sama, tolong biarkan kami sampai ke Sagami dengan selamat. Kalau bisa, tanpa nyasar atau pakai acara jatuh dari langit segala._
> 
> Tak lama berselang, Osamu pingsan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
>  **Warning:** flashback chapter masih panjang, saudara-saudara (-A-) Sama kemungkinan OOC juga.

**(64)**

Atsumu mengawasi dari balik batu besar. Beberapa meter di depan sana, ada sekumpulan manusia yang berkumpul dengan wajah berang. Tiga, empat, lima—semuanya bersenjata dan membicarakan tentang pajak… Panen… Pemberontakan petani…

 

“Mereka masih belum pergi, Atsumu?” Kita berbisik, suaranya pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

 

Atsumu menggeleng tanpa menoleh. Matanya mengawasi kumpulan itu tanpa berkedip. “Kelihatannya mereka bakal lama di sana, Kita-san. Kita tunggu atau nyamar aja?”

 

Sang Kepala Klan mengadahkan kepala. Hari sudah hampir senja; matahari masih nampak di langit, namun biru sudah berganti jingga, dengan goresan merah dan ungu perlahan muncul di kejauhan. “Kalau kita menyamar jadi manusia, kemungkinan dikira mata-mata…” gumam Kita, masih memandangi langit sore dan awan kelabu. “…kemungkinan dikira mata-mata akan lebih besar kalau menyamar jadi laki-laki. Di sisi lain, kalau perempuan…”

 

Atsumu langsung menoleh ke arah sosok yang ia kawal. Matanya terbeliak tak percaya, dahi tertekuk dan salah satu alis naik sedemikian tinggi sampai tertutup poni. “Seriusan? Kita-san beneran mau nyamar jadi perempuan? Kalau mereka bukan orang baik-baik gimana?’

 

Iris ambar melirik Atsumu datar, wajah masih menatap langit. Air mukanya tak berubah saat Kita menutupi mulutnya dan berbisik, “Kalau ternyata bukan samurai baik-baik, kita dapat makan malam porsi pesta hari ini.”

 

Dan Atsumu menyeringai lebar.

* * *

**(65)**

“Hinata Shoyo?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Senja telah tiba, namun si Tengu—Hinata Shoyo—masih mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang di langit Owari dengan seekor rubah berekor tiga di dekapan. _Sebentar lagi malam,_ pikir Osamu, _tapi dia bilang enggak capek sama sekali, padahal belum turun lagi sejak makan siang._ “Hinata-kun—“

 

“Panggil Hinata aja, enggak usah ada tambahan apapun di belakang!”

 

“—oke, Hinata.”

 

“Ya, Osamu-san?”

 

Osamu berdehem. “Ini udah mau malam. Ayo turun lagi, kita jalan kaki.”

 

“Eeh?! Tapi kenapa? Aku ‘kan masih kuat terbang!”

 

“Kesepakatan di awal, Hinata,” Osamu mengingatkan. Hinata langsung cemberut, pipi digembungkan. “Tapi ‘kan lebih cepat sampai kalau terbang, Osamu-saaan,” ia merajuk. “Dan sebelum Osamu-san ngungkit soal pingsan lagi, enggak bakal ada insiden pingsan yang kedua! Aku janji!”

 

Osamu mulai tampak lelah. Lelah berdebat dengan si Tengu—er, Hinata—maksudnya. “Kamu emang enggak capek, Hinata. Sayapmu itu yang bikin khawatir.”

 

“Sayapku enggak kenapa-kenapa, kok! Serius!” Hinata bersikeras. Seakan untuk membuktikan kalau sayapnya tidak apa-apa, ia malah menambah kecepatan terbangnya. “Lihat, ‘kan? Sayapku baik-baik aja, Osamu-san!”

 

Tetapi Osamu tidak melihat. Ia _tidak bisa_ melihat. Matanya berkunang-kunang; perubahan mendadak kecepatan terbang Hinata membuatnya mual. Naas bagi Osamu, Hinata terlalu sibuk mengepakkan sayap untuk menyadari perubahan kondisinya. Tak sanggup berkata apa-apa (saking pusingnya ia saat itu), Osamu memilih memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa pada dewa apapun yang sedang senggang saat itu juga.

 

_Kami-sama, tolong biarkan kami sampai ke Sagami dengan selamat. Kalau bisa, tanpa nyasar atau pakai acara jatuh dari langit segala._

 

Tak lama berselang, Osamu _pingsan_.

* * *

**(66)**

Atsumu mengerjap cepat.

 

Ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan saudara kembarnya. Koneksi telepati di antara mereka putus begitu saja. Kalau sudah begini, seharusnya ia merasa khawatir, ‘kan? Harusnya ia mendapat firasat buruk, ‘kan? Atau minimal instingnya mendorong Atsumu untuk segera lari dan menyusul Osamu, ‘kan?

 

Harusnya, ya. _Harusnya_.

 

Karena sekarang, entah mengapa Atsumu malah ingin _tertawa_.

 

 _Chibi-kun, Osamu habis kamu apain barusan?_  

* * *

**(67)**

“Atsumu?”

 

Atsumu mendangak. Tingginya hanya sampai pinggang Kita sekarang. Dari atas, beberapa pasang mata memandanginya heran. Pura-pura malu, Atsumu segera menyembunyikan diri di balik lutut Kita—yang menyamar menjadi perempuan dalam balutan kimono merah muda bercorak bunga sakura. Wajah dibenamkan pada kain katun berwarna cerah.

 

“Dia pemalu?” tanya salah seorang samurai yang berkumpul di sana. Kita menyembunyikan mulut di balik lengan kimononya, tawa sopan terdengar. “Kurang lebih begitulah. Tapi kalau sudah akrab, dia bisa jadi sangat usil…” Iris ambar melirik kepala berambut hitam, sedikit agak tajam. Dibilang sedikit pun sebenarnya kurang tepat, karena dengan ‘sedikit agak’ itu saja, Atsumu sudah merinding dibuatnya.

 

Gelak tawa yang jadi respon para samurai atas jawaban Kita mereda. Seorang lainnya bertanya, “Nona benar-benar akan pergi ke Echizen? Perjalanannya jauh lho. Apa tidak apa-apa berdua saja?”

 

Karena ia sedang menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan para samurai, Atsumu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kita-san sekarang. Namun dari nada suaranya, Atsumu bisa tahu kalau Kita-san sedang tersenyum sedih. “Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ada saya dan adik saya sekarang. Kedua orang tua kami sudah tidak ada, makanya kami berniat pulang ke tempat Kakek di Echizen.”

 

Ada kumpulan suara ‘oh’. Atsumu mengintip, mendapati para samurai ikut terlihat sedih mendengar ‘penuturan’ Kita-san.

 

(kalau mau jujur, penuturan barusan dibilang bohong pun sebenarnya tidak tepat. Kitsune memang dijuluki sebagai penipu, ya, tetapi Kitsune _tidak bisa_ berbohong. Menyembunyikan kenyataan? Hanya memberitahu sebagian fakta dan menyimpan sebagian lain untuk diri sendiri? Ya dan ya—namun berbohong? Entah mengapa, mereka _tidak bisa_ )

* * *

**(68)**

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan setelah memberi salam perpisahan pada sekumpulan samurai penjaga perbatasan barusan.

 

Namun Kita masih belum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Atsumu.

 

Atsumu mendangak, lagi, untuk melihat seperti apa air muka Kita-san sekarang. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Atsumu tersenyum kaku dan balik menggenggam tangan ‘Kakak’-nya itu. “Kenapa Kita-san yang menangis? Barusan Kita-san enggak bohong, jadinya enggak ngurangi kesempatan Kita-san buat jadi Tenko, ‘kan?”

 

Kita masih bungkam, air matanya menetes dalam diam.

 

Senyum Atsumu memudar.

 

Kita-san memang bukan Osamu, tidak pula memiliki hubungan darah yang dekat dengannya. Kita-san bukan saudara kandungnya—Kita-san hanyalah sosok yang merawatnya dan Osamu sejak orang tua kandung mereka tiada. Karena itulah, Atsumu tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran Kita-san seperti halnya ia membaca isi pikiran Osamu. Satu-satunya yang bisa Atsumu baca pikirannya hanyalah Osamu, tidak ada yang lainnya. Tidak pula Aran-kun, Ginjima, maupun Kitsune lainnya.

 

Atsumu tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang selain Osamu, namun Atsumu bisa _menebak_. Ia bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan dari raut wajahnya. Aran-kun yang paling mudah ditebak, disusul Ginjima dan Akagi. Suna, Oomimi, dan Kita-san menjadi tiga orang yang susah ditebak jalan pikirannya; mereka minim ekspresi, soalnya, sedangkan Atsumu mengandalkan perubahan ekspresi seseorang untuk bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan.

 

Dan dari tiga orang yang susah ditebak cara berpikirnya, Kita-san menduduki peringkat pertama.

 

Itu, pada situasi normalnya.

 

Atsumu menarik lengan kimono yang dikenakan Kita-san. Saat perhatian Kita-san tertuju padanya, ia tersenyum kekanakan dan menjulurkan kedua tangan.

 

“Kita-san, peluk!”

 

Persis seperti saat ia masih kecil; saat ia masih berupa Kitsune kecil yang baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya. Saat ia masih lugu, tidak terlalu sering merusuh di desa terdekat, tidak pula hobi mencuri karaage dari toko seorang kakek galak.

 

Kita membungkuk, memeluk Atsumu sesuai keinginannya, serta membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu kecil Atsumu yang masih menyamar menjadi anak-anak.

 

Atsumu mengelus punggung ‘Kita-san’-nya lembut. “ _Itaino, itaino, tondeke_ ~ _Itaino, itaino, tondeke_ ~” Atsumu bernyanyi, diulang hingga beberapa kali. Ia mendengar Kita-san mendengus, kemudian ada tangan yang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 

Si Kitsune berekor tiga pun merasa bangga.

 

Misi membuat Kita-san berhenti menangis sudah berhasil ia jalankan.

 

(sesaat kemudian, ia merasa ‘sambungan’ antara dirinya dan Osamu telah terhubung kembali.

 

Atsumu melihat kelebatan merah bercampur kuning dan hitam)

* * *

**(69)**

Saat Osamu tersadar, mereka sudah sampai di suatu tempat yang mungkin saja Nekoma. Lebih tepatnya, di sebuah kamar dengan aroma _catnip_ tercium di segala arah.

 

Osamu mengerutkan dahi. Ia masih dalam wujud aslinya; seekor rubah berekor tiga, terbaring di atas _futon_ berbau khas baru dijemur di bawah sinar matahari, dan diselimuti selimut beraroma sama. Lentera yang dinyalakan di dekat _futon_ menjadi tanda bahwa malam sudah tiba. Selesai memproses seluruh informasi tentang keadaannya sekarang, Osamu bangun, berubah ke wujud setengah _yokai_ -nya, dan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

 

Ia terbangun _sendirian_ , tanpa kehadiran si Tengu—coret, Hinata—sejauh mata memandang.

 

Osamu menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sembari membuka mata.

 

Di pangkuannya, yang semula kosong dan tidak ada apa-apa, kini ada seekor kucing belang tiga (putih, hitam, dan coklat muda), berekor dua, dan dalam balutan kimono merah. Mata kuning si Kucing mengamati Osamu tanpa berkedip.

 

Saat itu juga, jantung Osamu serasa berhenti berdetak.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continue_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Itaino, itaino, tondeke~_ : _Pain, pain, fly away~_
> 
> << makhluk ini enggak tahu terjemahan yang pas buat lirik itu apa, jadinya ya /jitaked
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~ /bows


	14. Cerita Atsumu (VI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dan Tora juga enggak bisa ikut karena bakal mancing rusuh sama Tanaka.”
> 
> Korban pengkhianatan Kenma bertambah satu. Beda dengan Lev yang merajuk di pojokan, Taketora balas memprotes. “Apaan maksudmu barusan, Kenma! Kamu sendiri ikut karena enggak mau Tengu Chibi-mu diambil orang, ‘kan!”
> 
> Ruangan hening seketika.
> 
> Osamu melempari Kenma pandangan menuduh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Kenma.  
> \- Osamu lelah ngadepin para kucing.
> 
> Enjoy~

**(70)**

“Ooh! Hinata! Temanmu udah bangun!”

 

Osamu mengamati suasana di ruang makan itu tanpa berkomentar. Duduk bersila menghadap meja panjang, Hinata si Tengu sedang menghabiskan semangkuk besar nasi. Di dekatnya, sup dan daging ayam sudah tinggal setengah porsi.

 

Dan Hinata tidak sendirian. Ia dikelilingi beberapa jelmaan manusia kucing berekor dua; ada yang tingginya menjulang dan bulu ekornya berwarna keperakan, ada yang setinggi Hinata (atau bahkan lebih pendek?) dan ekornya berbulu kecoklatan, dan ada pula yang setinggi Osamu, dengan bulu ekor kecoklatan dengan ujung berwarna hitam.

 

Kucing berekor dua yang membimbing Osamu kemari lompat dari bahu Osamu, lalu berjalan menuju pangkuan Hinata. Tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada si Kitsune yang mematung di pintu masuk, ataupun merasa bersalah sudah sempat mengagetkan Osamu saat ia terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu.

 

“Tumben Kenma-san yang nyambut tamu? Biasanya kalau ada tamu selain Hinata, Kenma-san nengok aja perlu diseret Kuroo-san,” celetuk yang berekor keperakan. Si kucing belang tiga melempar tatapan malas padanya, namun tidak dihiraukan. Hinata menelan nasi yang ada di mulutnya, lalu tertawa riang seperti biasa. “Kenma ‘kan baik hati, makanya sampai repot-repot jagain Osamu-san selama pingsan tadi.”

 

Sementara si kucing belang tiga dan berekor dua keenakan dielus Hinata, Osamu menahan diri untuk tidak menyela dan berkata, “Halo? Baik hati? Dia baru aja bikin aku jantungan woi! Dari kamar sampai ke sini juga aku dikacangin; dianya cuma numpang gendong di bahu doang!” ala saudara kembarnya saat kesal. Ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan Atsumu lebih dari ini, terima kasih banyak. Ia pernah bersumpah untuk menjalani hidup lebih baik dari Atsumu, untuk mengikuti jejak Kita-san menjadi rubah yang baik agar bisa menjadi Tenko, dan bla bla bla.

 

Intinya, Osamu memilih bungkam.

 

Meskipun senyuman meremehkan dari si yokai kucing di pangkuan Hinata benar-benar membuatnya ingin meledak di tempat.

 

Salah Osamu apa, coba?

* * *

**(71)**

Kita menatap Atsumu yang terbungkuk menahan tawa dengan… tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

 

Sakit perut mendadak ‘kah dia? Karma karena keseringan mencuri karaage? Atau karena sambungan telepati dengan Osamu, yang mungkin sudah mencapai Nekoma? Atau—atau…?

 

“Maaf, Kita-san.” Napas Atsumu sampai berbunyi seperti seruling sumbang begitu. “Ini—ini cuma gara-gara Osamu, kok. Aku enggak kenapa-kenapa.”

 

Kita meng-oh paham.

 

Lalu memilih diam.

 

Apapun yang membuat Atsumu tertawa sampai sakit perut begini, kalau bukan berhubungan dengan penderitaan Ojiro, biasanya berhubungan erat dengan penderitaan _Osamu_.

 

Kita menghela napas pendek, lalu duduk tenang menunggu tawa Atsumu reda.

 

Semoga saja tidak sampai sejam lamanya. Perjalanan menuju Mutsu masih panjang soalnya…

* * *

**(72)**

Undangan sudah disampaikan ke kepala klan.

 

 _Syukurlah_.

 

Mereka akan berangkat setelah Hinata istirahat sebentar.

 

Osamu memejamkan mata, berterima kasih pada siapapun yang sudah berhasil meyakinkan si Tengu untuk terlelap barang sejenak.

 

Lev—si nekomata berekor keperakan—berkata kalau Kenma-lah yang meyakinkan Hinata untuk berangkat setelah mentari terbit besok pagi.

 

Osamu segera mencabut ucapan terima kasihnya barusan, tanpa ragu sama sekali.

 

Di atas perut Hinata yang terlelap, Kenma berbaring melingkar dengan ekor dikibaskan.

* * *

**(73)**

Kuroo Tetsuro menertawakannya.

 

Saat Osamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada si Kepala Klan, yang bersangkutan malah menertawakannya. Terbungkuk memeluk perut, tangan satunya memukul-mukul _tatami_. Jelas saja, Osamu makin merasa tersinggung.

 

Sementara si jelmaan kucing hitam tertawa sepuasnya, jelmaan kucing putih dengan bintik coklat di sebelahnya menepuk pundak Osamu, wajahnya simpatik. “Harap maklum ya, dia baru sakaw _catnip_ barusan.”

 

 _Oh. Pantesan_.

 

Osamu menunjuk Kenma—yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, tidak pula berubah posisi sedikit pun di atas perut Hinata, di sisi lain ruangan sana. “Kalau dia? Habis sakaw juga?”

 

Yaku—si yokai dengan ekor berbulu putih dengan bintik coklat—menggelengkan kepala. “Kalau yang itu, sayangnya, beneran lagi ngejek kamu. Kalau udah nyangkut soal Hinata Shoyo, posesifnya nambah jadi berkali lipat. Harap maklum ya.”

 

Tawa Kuroo bertambah keras.

 

Yaku melemparnya dengan nampan kosong, tanpa sekalipun menengok maupun merubah ekspresi.

 

Osamu mendadak teringat pada kepala klan sendiri dan saudara kembarnya, kalau Atsumu sedang kumat.

* * *

**(74)**

“Jadi, rencananya gini: kita berangkat besok pagi. Aku, Kenma, sama Fukunaga yang berangkat—Yaku sama Kai, selaku wakilku, bertugas jaga desa selama aku di Mutsu. Osamu-kun, ikut ke Mutsu juga ‘kan?”

 

Anggukan singkat. Osamu masih enggan bicara, jengkel dalam hati karena ditertawakan dan dijahili.

 

“Oke. Kesimpulannya, kita berempat nebeng sama Chibi-chan pakai wujud asli kita. Chibi-chan bakal terbang ke Mutsu sambil gendong kita—moga-moga aja enggak ada insiden apapun—dan _bam_! Kita sampai di Karasuno, markasnya para Tengu, tanpa perlu diejek telat sama penjaga gerbang.”

 

Yaku _facepalm_. Osamu balik merasa simpatik.

 

Kuroo menepuk tangan. “Sekian penjelasannya. Ada yang mau ditanyakan, atau malah ada kritik saran?”

 

Seseorang mengangkat tangan. Jelmaan yokai kucing lain, kali ini dengan penampilan heboh dengan jambul ala anak ayam (Osamu tidak bisa membuat perumpamaan yang lebih baik; ia menyerah mendeskripsikan para jelmaan Nekomata ini, sungguh). Mukanya garang, galak, dan membuat Osamu merinding—kalau Osamu masih seekor Kitsune berekor satu asuhan Kita, dua ratus tahun yang lalu.

 

Osamu yang sekarang, _untungnya_ , sudah pernah melihat yang lebih horor daripada si Nekomata garang yang angkat tangan barusan.

 

(memori akan kobaran api, darah yang berceceran, juga ekspresi marah Kita-san terlintas di benaknya)

 

“Yak, Taketora! Pertanyaan diterima, tapi protes akan ditolak!”

 

 _Lha terus ngapain barusan—ah, bodo amat._ Osamu menggeleng dua kali, mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Mengurusi tingkah si Kepala Klan Nekoma hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala saja (ini Yaku sendiri yang ngomong, lho), jadi Osamu memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan mengikuti arus pembicaraan.

 

Taketora menegakkan postur tubuhnya sebelum buka mulut. “Kenapa Fukunaga yang ikut, Kuroo-san! Kenapa bukan aku saja? Atau Inuoka? Atau Shibayama? Atau—atau—“

 

“Taketora-san, aku enggak disebut?” Lev berceletuk. Taketora jadi makin galak. “Kalau kamu ikut, yang ada nanti rombongan panik nyariin kamu yang nyasar!”

 

“Aku enggak separah Hinata nyasarnya kali!”

 

“Lev, nyasarmu _lebih parah_ dari Hinata,” Kenma berceletuk dari sisi lain ruangan. Lev menganga tak percaya, merasa dikhianati dan frustasi. Taketora membusungkan dada. “Tuh ‘kan! Kenma sependapat denganku!”

 

“Dan Tora juga enggak bisa ikut karena bakal mancing rusuh sama Tanaka.”

 

Korban pengkhianatan Kenma bertambah satu. Beda dengan Lev yang merajuk di pojokan, Taketora balas memprotes. “Apaan maksudmu barusan, Kenma! Kamu sendiri ikut karena enggak mau Tengu Chibi-mu diambil orang, ‘kan!”

 

Ruangan hening seketika.

* * *

**(75)**

Osamu melempari Kenma dengan pandangan menuduh, matanya menyipit tak senang.

 

Kenma masih belum berpindah posisi, malah kembali melingkar, tidur, dan mengibaskan kedua ekornya.

 

Kali ini, Osamu merasa pundaknya ditepuk dua orang. Yaku menepuk bahu kirinya, sementara yang kanan…

 

“Harap sabar ya, Kitsune-kun. Habis pertemuan rampung, cobaan buatmu belum selesai, tapi seenggaknya berkurang dikit,” ujar Kuroo, sama sekali tidak membantu. Yaku merebut kipas kertas yang Kuroo bawa, lalu memanfaatkannya untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai makhluk terwaras nomor dua selain sang Wakil Kepala Klan.

 

Ia memukul kepala Kuroo _lumayan_ keras.

 

Mengabaikan kegaduhan di kedua sisinya (Kuroo dan Yaku sedang bertengkar _persis_ seperti kucing sekarang), Osamu meletakkan tangan di dada dan termenung.

 

Sebelum bertemu Hinata, hidup Osamu sudah tidak beres dengan kehadiran Atsumu yang sering menyeretnya ke desa untuk mengerjai manusia. Sebelum bertemu Hinata, hidup Osamu sudah tidak bisa dibilang beres karena kelakuan Atsumu yang terkadang bisa dibilang… sinting, dengan cara nekat mengerjai seorang Onmyoji lalu kabur sejauh mungkin setelah memasang perangkap. Dan setelah Osamu bertemu Hinata…

 

“Osamu-kun, abaikan yang barusan. Kepala Klan kami emang sintingnya gak kentara, tapi kalau diperluin dia bisa jadi serius banget kok. Eh, Osamu-kun? Halo?”

 

Ucapan Yaku tidak direspon. Osamu masih sibuk dengan isi kepalanya sendiri.

 

Barulah beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Kuroo berniat pergi ke kolam ikan di taman untuk mengambil seember air (Yaku tidak menahannya kali ini), Osamu menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia masih hidup dan tidak kesurupan.

 

Ia menghela napas lelah.

 

_Habis ketemu Chibi-chan, hidup ini malah tambah enggak beres kayaknya…_

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, semua~ Semoga di tahun 2018, semua resolusi tahun lalu bisa terselesaikan bareng resolusi baru lainnya~


	15. Cerita Atsumu (VII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mewakili si Bego ‘Tsumu, aku minta maaf karena dia udah makai wujudmu tanpa izin. Kalau misal kamu enggak rela dia nyamar jadi kamu tanpa bilang-bilang dulu, _boleh banget_ lho, nabok orangnya langsung. Aku rela. _Banget_. Kita-san juga udah ngasih ijin—kayaknya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> \- Atsumu, bro, wtf.
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

**(76)**

Bosan.

 

Atsumu bosan.

 

Sudah berapa lama ia berjalan bersama Kita-san seperti ini? Sehari? Dua hari? _Tiga hari_?

 

(Jawaban yang benar adalah hampir satu setengah hari. Atsumu tahu, tetapi memilih tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu, dan menolak untuk tahu)

 

Menolak untuk merasa bosan lebih lama lagi, Atsumu mengepalkan tangan dan berhenti melangkah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memetik daun terdekat yang bisa ia capai, dan memejamkan mata erat.

 

Kita, yang sudah hapal dengan tingkah Atsumu, hanya menghela napas sambil lanjut berjalan.

 

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kita sudah menemukan dirinya diangkat oleh _sesuatu yang bersayap_ , kakinya perlahan terangkat dari tanah, dan jaraknya dengan tanah makin lama makin menjauh—

 

Saat Kita mengadahkan kepala, ia melihat seringaian Atsumu—yang bertransformasi menjadi si Tengu berambut jingga.

 

“Selamat menikmati pemandangannya, Kita-san! Jangan khawatir, kita enggak bakal nyasar!”

 

Bukan _itu_ yang Kita khawatirkan, Atsumu.

* * *

  **(77)**

Osamu mengerjapkan mata, cepat.

 

“Oya? Matamu kelilipan, Kitsune-kun?” Kuroo bertanya. Bahkan dalam wujud kucing hitam berekor dua pun, seringaiannya tetap saja sama menyebalkan.

 

Osamu, sekarang dalam wujud aslinya pula, menggeleng kaku. “Ini soal… saudaraku.”

 

“Kembar?”

 

Kali ini, Osamu mengangguk.

 

Kuroo angguk-angguk sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada (jika ada manusia yang melihat, Osamu yakin mereka akan menjerit ngeri). Seringaiannya masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya. “Di mana dia sekarang? Jaga rumah atau…?”

 

“Atsumu-san lagi ngantar Kepala Klan Inarizaki, ‘kan, Osamu-san?” Hinata bertanya, setengah berteriak melawan angin. Lagi-lagi Osamu mengangguk. Entah mengapa, ia terlihat… ngeri? Waswas? Panik?

 

(di belakang punggung Osamu dan Kuroo, Kenma berkedip _kelewat_ pelan)

 

“Kitsune-kun, kok kamu kelihatan takut begitu? Takut si Chibi jatuhin kotak ini?”

 

Hinata memekik. “Aku enggak bakal jatuhin kotaknya, Kuroo-san!”

 

Kuroo terkekeh. Sekali lagi, dalam wujud kucing hitam. “Aw, ‘kan nanya doang ke dia, Chibi-chan~”

 

“Bukan soal nyasar atau dijatuhin dari langit…”

 

“Osamu-san, nyinggung soal jatuh dari langitnya udahan dong.”

 

Sambil melirik Hinata yang merengut merajuk di atas, Osamu lanjut menerangkan, “…ini soal Atsumu, yang _emang_ lagi ngawal Kita-san. Mereka udah sampai Echizen sekarang.”

 

“Oho, udah setengah jalan sampai ke Mutsu. Bagus ‘kan?”

 

Osamu _masih_ tampak ngeri.

 

“Osamu-san.” Kenma, yang sejak tadi (diperkirakan) terlelap di belakang Kuroo dan Osamu, buka mulut. Saat perhatian tiga penumpang ‘penerbangan Tengu’ lainnya sudah teralih padanya, Kenma melempar pertanyaan—yang menjadi penyebab kengerian Osamu sekarang:

 

“Gimana caranya kembaranmu sampai ke Echizen _segitu_ cepatnya?”

 

Hening.

 

Kemudian, empat pasang mata (termasuk Hinata, yang berhenti sejenak karena penasaran) menatap Osamu penuh tanda tanya.

 

Osamu menelan ludah—dengan susah payah.

* * *

**(78)**

Atsumu dan Kita sedang berada di tengah kerumunan manusia, di suatu pasar yang ramai akan jual beli. Mereka tengah menikmati beberapa tusuk dango dan dua gelas teh hijau, duduk berdua di bawah payung teduh milik kedai dango yang mereka singgahi.

 

Atsumu mendesah bahagia setelah meminum teh bagiannya. “Bisa sampai sini lebih cepat dari perkiraan itu berkah ‘kan, Kita-san?”

 

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Tidak sopan bicara saat ada makanan di mulut; itu aturan yang selalu Kita patuhi sejak dulu. Ditelannya dahulu kunyahan dango di mulut, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. “Selanjutnya, biarkan aku kembali ke wujud asliku sebelum dibawa terbang begitu,” bisiknya sedikit lebih lirih dari biasa.

 

Atsumu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, seakan ia tidak baru saja membawa terbang Kita-san (dalam wujud manusia) seperti sedang menggantung jemuran. Dari perbatasan Harima-Tamba sampai Echizen pula. Belum lagi Atsumu menggunakan wujud si Tengu Chibi, yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Kita.

 

Untungnya tidak ada insiden ‘tangan pegal sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan Kita-san’.

 

Untungnya tidak.

 

(namun tetap saja, Kita-san ‘refleks’ menjewer telinga Atsumu sampai merah setibanya mereka di tempat sepi terdekat)

* * *

  **(79)**

Kuroo tertawa sampai kejang.

 

Kenma dan yang satunya lagi—Fukunaga, kalau Osamu tidak salah ingat—menatapnya datar, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

 

Mulut Hinata menganga lebar.

 

Osamu mengangkat kaki kiri depannya, kepalanya ditengadahkan. “Jadi, Hinata. Mewakili si Bego ‘Tsumu, aku minta maaf karena _dia_ udah makai wujudmu tanpa izin. Kalau misal kamu enggak rela dia nyamar jadi kamu tanpa bilang-bilang dulu, _boleh banget_ lho, nabok orangnya langsung. Aku rela. _Banget_. Kita-san juga udah ngasih ijin—kayaknya.”

 

Bak boneka kayu yang digerakkan dalang, Hinata mengangguk, tetapi gerakannya sangat kaku.

 

Di sisi lain kotak berukuran sedang itu, kejang-kejang Kuroo makin parah. 

* * *

 

**(80)**

“Kembaranmu _jenius,_ Kitsune-kun,” komentar Kuroo, setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

 

Osamu hanya mengangguk kecil, sambil terus menatap bekas cakaran di muka si kucing hitam. Bekas cakaran Fukunaga, dalam rangka menenangkan Kuroo yang tak berhenti kejang-kejang di tempat, atas aba-aba dari Kenma.

 

( _“Fuku.” Hanya dengan satu kata itu, ‘Fuku’ sudah bergerak mencakar muka si kucing hitam. Terdengar raungan keras khas kucing kesakitan, rintihan seorang laki-laki dewasa, dan isakan—semua berasal dari satu sumber, yang sedang meringkuk di sudut kotak, diagonal dengan posisi Osamu. Melihat peristiwa barusan, Osamu tak habis pikir._ Sebenarnya Kepala Klan Nekomata itu siapa?)

 

“Uh, Atsumu-san masih hidup ‘kan, Osamu-san?”

 

Osamu mengadahkan kepala lagi. “Sekarang? Masih. Sampai rumah nanti? Masih jadi misteri.” Jeda sejenak. “Palingan cuma diceramahi Tetua. Itupun kalau Kita-san cerita.”

 

“Kalau ‘Kita-san’ ini cerita,” ulang Kuroo, kini mengusapkan kaki kanan depannya ke muka.

 

Dengusan pendek. “Kalau Kita-san cerita, yah… Kalau dia cerita…”

 

Hinata tampak heran. “Kalau Kita-san cerita? Memangnya dia mungkin enggak cerita? Dia Kepala Klan, ‘kan?”

 

“Kepala Klan sekaligus orang tua angkat kami, Hinata. Dibilang orang tua angkat pun, Kita-san orangnya lebih kayak ‘kakak’ daripada ‘orang tua’.” Dahi Osamu berkerut dalam. “Seenggaknya sampai dia dilantik jadi Kepala Klan. Habis itu, Aran-kun yang tugas ngasuh kami sampai sekarang. Yah, kembali ke topik semula—Atsumu cuma bakal dihukum _kalau_ Kita-san angkat bicara. Tapi belajar dari pengalaman, palingan Kita-san cuma bakal ceramah ke Atsumu berapa jam, terus dilarang makan toro paling lama seminggu. Kesannya enggak adil, memang. Tapi mereka sampai di Echizen dengan selamat. Kita-san enggak terluka, enggak ada aturan yang dilanggar.” Osamu mengambil napas. “Kurang lebih sih, begitu logikanya Kita-san sendiri.”

 

Para pendengar terdiam, berusaha mencerna logika sang Kepala Klan Inarizaki.

 

Hinata—yang pertama kali menyerah memahami penjelasan Osamu barusan—berseru girang. “Siap-siap mendarat, penumpang sekalian! Kita bakal mendarat dalam hitungan lima—“

 

“Kitsune-kun, sini ikutan pegangan tangan.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“—empat—“

 

Osamu merasa ketinggian berkurang drastis. Semuanya berputar, matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa ada yang meraih kedua kaki depannya, tetapi yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah kelebatan hitam, merah, kuning, dan coklat—

 

“Oi, Chibi-chan! Temenmu pingsan lagi ini!”

 

“EEEH?!”

 

\--dan itulah hal terakhir yang Osamu ingat, sebelum kesadarannya kembali hilang.

 

**.**

**.**

**[to be continued]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf lama update-nya orz Dikarenakan wifi yang eror dan enggak sembuh-sembuh dari tahun baru kemarin, baru bisa update sekarang orz Udah ngetik sampai rampung tapi wifi oh wifiiii /udah /stop
> 
> Anyway. Ini update **5** chapter sekaligus yak.
> 
> Habis itu tamat. /OI
> 
> Ke chapter berikutnya, pembaca sekalian~


	16. Cerita Atsumu (VIII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Habis makan malam, bakal kuceburin kucing sialan itu ke kolam…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Kenma.   
> \- Atsumu.  
> \- Osamu, yang sabar yak.   
> \- Timeline itu apa. /woi
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

**(81)**

“Osamu pingsan. Lagi.”

 

“Lagi?”

 

“Sebelumnya dia juga pingsan, soalnya Chibi-kun—um, Shoyo-kun? Itu, si Tengu yang _itu_ —nambah kecepatan terbang, buat buktiin kalau dia enggak capek terbang terus tanpa tidur.” Jeda. “Mereka sempat turun bentar buat makan, sih. Tapi Shoyo-kun enggak tidur habis itu, kecuali di Nekoma.”

 

Kita-san—dalam wujud rubah, bulunya lembut dan ujung ekornya bergerak-gerak menyentuh pipi Atsumu—menggumam, suaranya rendah nyaris tak terdengar. Kemudian, ia angkat bicara. “Sudah sampai mana mereka sekarang?”

 

“Osamu? Bareng rombongan Nekomata, mereka udah sampai di markasnya Tengu duluan.”

 

Kita mendangak. “Mengabaikan risiko keselamatan, seberapa cepat kamu bisa terbang ke Mutsu pakai wujud itu?”

 

Cengiran Atsumu melebar.

 

Tanpa berkata maupun memberi aba-aba, ia mengepakkan sayap keras, lalu terbang dengan kecepatan ekstra menuju timur laut.

 

Di dekapannya, Kita mulai memejamkan mata.

 

Dan tertidur lelap tak lama kemudian.

* * *

**(82)**

Osamu merasa _déjà vu_.

 

Ia pingsan saat dibawa terbang Hinata. Ia terbangun di ruangan tak dikenal, entah dimana, kemungkinan besar salah satu kamar di markas Tengu di Mutsu. Ia bangun dengan Kenma yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip di samping bantalnya, tanpa orang lain di ruangan.

 

Kalau semisal sekarang sudah malam dan ada aroma _catnip_ tercium, Osamu rasa dirinya akan gila.

 

“Ini di kamar tamu Karasuno,” Kenma menerangkan, masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya di samping bantal Osamu. “Kamu pingsan, _lagi_ , dan buru-buru diantar ke kamar kosong terdekat. Shoyo lagi kumpul bareng keluarga Tengu-nya, sekalian makan siang.”

 

Makan siang. Frasa yang mengimplikasikan malam belum menjelang. Osamu tanpa sadar menghela napas lega.

 

Kenma melakukan peregangan, matanya terpejam saat ia memajukan kaki depannya. “Aku mau nyusul Kuro sekarang. Kamu ikut, atau masih mau lanjut tidur siang?”

 

Hening.

 

“Kalau aku lanjut tidur siang, aku masih kebagian makanan enggak?”

 

Kenma terdiam sejenak. “Kemungkinan kamu disisain makanan sama mereka sih… kurang dari limapuluh persen.”

 

_Pof!_ dan setelah asap menghilang, Osamu sudah dalam wujud manusianya lagi. “Antarin aku ke ruang makan, _sekarang._ ”

 

Ekor belang tiga dikibaskan. Kenma masih duduk di tempat, menatap Osamu tanpa berkedip.

 

Lagi-lagi, Osamu menghela napas.

 

“ _Tolong_ anterin aku ke ruang makan sekarang, Kenma-san.”

 

Mendengar kata tambahan di kalimat Osamu, barulah Kenma beranjak dan mulai memimpin jalan.

 

Osamu harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar bantal ke arah si kucing yang, entah mengapa, kelewat sensi padanya itu.

* * *

**(83)**

Langit mendung saat Osamu keluar dari kamar tamu. Rintik hujan mulai turun, membasahi dedaunan pohon yang mengintip dari balik pagar kayu—beberapa meter jaraknya dari teras tempat Osamu dan Kenma berada sekarang. Ada jalan setapak di antara dua kolam berukuran sedang,  pinggiran dihiasi bebatuan dan bebungaan.

 

Osamu berhenti melangkah, mata tertuju pada langit. Ia terperangkap dalam lamunannya sendiri sampai Kenma berceletuk, “Khawatir soal kembaranmu?”

 

Bukannya menjawab, Osamu malah membalas, “Kamu enggak kelihatan kayak tipe yang suka mulai obrolan duluan.”

 

Dua ekor belang tiga dikibaskan. Kenma memperhatikan Osamu, yang atensinya masih terpaku pada langit mendung. Keduanya berdiri diam di sana, memperhatikan rintik hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Di kolam berisi ikan koi dan bunga teratai, rintik hujan berlomba memunculkan riak. Pandangan Osamu masih tertuju ke langit kelabu, sementara iris ambar Kenma tertuju pada riak di kolam.

 

Sunyi. Suara hujan yang kini turun deras mengisi keheningan.

 

Kemudian, _shoji_ kamar di sebelah kamar Osamu digeser hingga terbuka, menampakkan sosok _Atsumu_ yang berada dalam wujud setengah manusia-setengah yokainya. Ketiga ekornya tampak; telinga rubah berbulu coklat keemasan menyembul dari helaian rambut pirangnya. Saat melihat Osamu dan Kenma, ia tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. “Oh, ‘Samu! Udah enggak mabuk udara lagi, ‘kan? Kita-san nungguin kita di ruang makan sekarang, ngomong-omong. Eh, ‘Samu? ‘Samu? Kenapa kamu ngelihatin aku kayak gitu?”

 

Osamu—yang matanya segera menyipit tak percaya segera setelah _shoji_ dibuka barusan—melempar pandangan menuduh pada Kenma.

 

Mengabaikan hawa-hawa membunuh yang menguar dari balik punggung Osamu, Kenma melenggang pergi menuju ruang makan bersama. Senyum penuh kemenangan terulas di wajah, meski samar.

 

Setelah sosok Kenma menghilang dari pandangan, Osamu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bergumam pelan, “Habis makan malam, bakal kuceburin kucing sialan itu ke kolam…”

* * *

**(84)**

Atsumu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

 

Urat di dahi Osamu berkedut.

 

Atsumu tertawa sampai menepuk-nepuk lantai kayu yang mereka duduki. Tangan kiri memeluk perut erat, badannya terbungkuk dan gemetar.

 

Kedutan di dahi Osamu bertambah.

 

Atsumu terbaring di lantai, kedua tangan memeluk diri sendiri dalam rangka berusaha menghentikan tawa. Usahanya gagal, itu pasti—tawanya kembali meledak, napasnya sampai tersengal, dan ia pun berakhir ditendang Osamu yang jengkel hingga tercebur ke kolam tempat mereka merendam kaki—eh _apa_.

 

Teriakan histeris Hinata dan sumpah serapah Atsumu masih bisa terdengar jelas sampai gerbang utama, meski hujan masih turun deras.

* * *

**(85)**

“Astaga, Osamu-san! Atsumu-san kenapa sampai diceburin begitu? Atsumu-san salah _apa_?” seru Hinata panik sambil menolong Atsumu keluar kolam. Osamu bertugas memegangi _wagasa_ pinjaman, agar tidak ada beban cucian tambahan karena kebasahan di bawah hujan. Wajahnya masam, tentu saja. Memang siapa, coba, yang tidak jadi semasam jeruk kalau melihat kembaranmu sendiri—kembaranmu yang kampretnya keterlaluan, punya hobi dan kebiasaan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan—langsung tersedu-sedu meneteskan air mata buaya sambil menggelayuti orang yang menarik perhatianmu?

 

(Osamu belum berani menyebut satu-kata-empat-atau-lima-huruf itu; ia masih belum bisa memastikan jelas apa yang ia rasakan tiap kali melihat si Tengu berambut jingga ini, atau mengapa dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat Hinata bercengkrama riang dengan yang lain tanpa memperhatikan dirinya)

 

“Shoyo-kuuun, ‘Samu jahat banget sumpah! Padahal kita udah berapa hari enggak ketemu—“

 

“Cuma dua hari satu malam doang, ‘Tsumu bego.”

 

“—dan aku kangen banget sama dia—“

 

“Halah _pret_.”

 

“—tapi dianya malah judes gitu! Shoyo-kun, peluk aku! Aku patah hati, nih!”

 

Hinata, dengan polosnya, turut bersedih dan balas memeluk Atsumu yang basah kuyup.

 

Dengan demikian, sia-sia sajalah Osamu memegangi _wagasa_ dari tadi.

 

Karena Hinata memunggungi Osamu, Hinata tentunya tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi Atsumu sekarang. Ia tentunya tidak melihat cengiran mengejek si Kitsune berekor tiga yang dilemparkan pada saudara kembarnya; ia tidak melihat Osamu yang mengacungkan jari tengah pada Atsumu, tidak pula melihat Atsumu tertawa puas (dan nista) tanpa suara.

 

(Osamu bersumpah akan menghabisi kembarannya itu, sepulangnya mereka dari pertemuan ini)

* * *

**(86)**

“Hinata. Kenapa kamu enggak ikutan makan siang sama yang lain?” Osamu berusaha membuka obrolan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari air mata buaya Atsumu.

 

Hinata, yang masih memeluk dan menepuk punggung Atsumu, menoleh dan berkedip cepat. “Karena aku udah selesai makan?”

 

“Maksudku.” _Uhuk uhuk._ Osamu batuk-batuk, Atsumu kembali pasang muka memelas. Osamu menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok muka Atsumu di tempat. “Kamu nyariin kami atau gimana? Kamar tamu sama kamar-kamar Tengu tempatnya beda, ‘kan?”

 

Barulah Hinata berseru kaget. “Ah, iya! Kita-dono minta tolong ke aku supaya manggil kalian ke ruang makan. Makanan di sana udah mau habis, soalnya. Barusan ada lomba makan antara Tanaka-san sama—“

 

Dalam sekejap, Atsumu sudah lari ke kamar tempat ia keluar barusan. Osamu mengamit tangan Hinata, berjalan tergesa kembali ke atas teras, lalu setengah berlari menuju ruang makan—sesuai petunjuk Hinata sendiri—tanpa peduli pada jeritan histeris Atsumu yang ditinggal sendirian.

 

Kembali, teriakan, “JANGAN DIHABISIN SEMUA, ‘SAMU KAMPRET!” menggema di tengah derasnya suara hujan.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masih lanjut, teman-temin~


	17. Cerita Atsumu (IX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “Atsumu-san.”
>> 
>> “Ya~?”
>> 
>> “Osamu-san bahaya. Buatku. Buat jantungku.”
> 
> Curhatan Hinata dan Atsumu jadi Mak Comblang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Osamu jangan mencuri! /OI  
> \- er, fluff chapter? _Kinda_...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.

**(87)**

Kita sudah selesai menyantap makan siangnya saat Osamu (dan Hinata) sampai ke ruang makan. Tidak ada sisa di mangkuknya; Kita sendiri sedang menikmati segelas teh hijau yang disuguhkan perwakilan tuan rumah.

 

Melihat Osamu yang terengah-engah (mereka sempat tersasar ke halaman belakang tadi), Kita menepuk tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 

Osamu membungkukkan badan, lalu melangkah masuk ruang makan—“Anu, Osamu-san, tanganku dilepas dulu dong.”

 

Ah. Ia belum melepaskan tangan Hinata ternyata.

 

Kaku, Osamu melepas genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata tertawa gugup, pipinya sedikit bersemu. “Selamat makan, Osamu-san! Semoga sesuai selera, ya!” terucap cepat, nyaris tak bisa dicerna otak. Segera setelahnya, Hinata menyempatkan menundukkan kepala singkat sebelum menutup _shoji_ yang membatasi ruang makan dan koridor. Langkah kaki cepat—derap kaki yang sedang berlari—terdengar tak lama berselang.

 

Osamu terpaku di tempat, mata masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari _shoji_ yang kini tertutup. Ia menoleh saat merasakan tarikan di bagian bawah kimononya.

 

Kita masih di sana, duduk bersimpuh dengan satu tangan di atas pangkuan. Teh hijau diletakkan rapih di samping tumpukan mangkuk dan sumpit. Di bibirnya, terulas sebuah senyuman samar.

 

Osamu harus mengucek mata untuk memastikan ia tidak salah lihat.

 

“Makan dulu bagianmu, Osamu. Setelah itu, kamu bebas mengejar si Tengu lagi.”

 

_Kita-san mengapa._

* * *

**(88)**

Mereka tidak sendirian di ruang makan berukuran _raksasa_ itu. Di seberang mereka, perwakilan klan Nekomata tengah bercengkrama dengan perwakilan klan lain; lebih seperti Kuroo yang mengobrol, tepatnya. Fukunaga dan Kenma (si kucing sialan itu) hanya duduk diam mendengarkan. Sekilas, Osamu melihat Kenma meliiriknya, kemudian fokus pada perbincangan lagi. Bahkan ketika Kuroo dan Fukunaga menggunakan wujud setengah yokai-setengah manusia mereka, Kenma tetap menggunakan wujud kucingnya. Entah bagaimana caranya makan—

 

“Dia langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya begitu kamu datang.”

 

Osamu berhenti mengunyah. Kita dengan santainya menyesap teh yang masih panas, mengabaikan raut wajah si pengawal sementara.

 

“Sebelum Hinata kuminta mencari kalian, dia kelihatan asyik bicara dengan Kozume—“

 

“Kozume?” Osamu mengulang, mulutnya setengah terisi kunyahan.

 

“—itu nama si Nekomata belang tiga, Osamu. Jangan ngomong sambil makan.”

 

Osamu hanya meng-oh singkat, lalu lanjut makan lagi. Diliriknya tempat kosong di sisi kanan Kita yang seharusnya ditempati Atsumu, lalu beralih ke sajian yang masih belum tersentuh. Sementara Kita memejamkan mata, Osamu membungkukkan badan, menjulurkan tangan dan sumpit ke arah bola-bola daging yang masih utuh di piring itu.

 

Hanya untuk ditepis cepat oleh salah satu ekor Kita, yang matanya masih tetap terpejam.

 

Osamu meringis.

* * *

**(89)**

Atsumu keluar kamar dengan wajah gusar.

 

“’Samu brengsek, ninggalin habis nyeburin ke kolam. Mana nyeburinnya pakai ditendang, pula.” Dan nama-nama hewan penghuni hutan pun dirapal dengan wajah tertekuk. Dielusnya punggung yang masih terasa sakit, bekas tendangan Osamu barusan. “Nendangnya enggak ngira-ngira, lagi. Untungnya jatuh di kolam—eh, sama aja enggak enaknya, ding! Hujan pula!” Atsumu lanjut mengoceh sendiri, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang makan. Saking khusyuknya ia mengoceh, ia sampai tidak melihat kelebatan jingga yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

 

Tentu saja, tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari.

 

“Duh, Shoyo-kun! Di koridor jangan lari-lari, dong!” Atsumu memprotes, mengelus pinggangnya yang makin bertambah sakit setelah jatuh terduduk akibat tabrakan barusan. Sementara itu, yang diprotes malah diam, bungkam. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangan kanan memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri.

 

Curiga, Atsumu merendahkan posisinya sedikit, mengintip seperti apa ekspresi Hinata sekarang.

 

Kemudian, ia menyeringai lebar.

* * *

**(90)**

Osamu melihat kelebatan jingga, juga wajah yang dipenuhi sepuhan merah.

 

Sumpit dan mangkuk berisi nasi yang tinggal seperempat diletakkan di meja. Ia beranjak, lalu berlari keluar tanpa pamitan.

 

Ditinggalkan begitu saja, Kita menatap punggung Osamu yang makin menjauh tanpa berkedip.

 

(di seberang mereka, Kenma melirik dengan ekor terangkat)

* * *

**(91)**

Meskipun pandangannya tertuju pada si Tengu Chibi yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tak kunjung memudar, atensi Atsumu terfokus sepenuhnya pada _apa yang Osamu lihat_. Lewat sambungan yang menghubungkan mereka, Atsumu melihat dinding-dinding kayu, beberapa _shoji_ dengan aneka corak, juga koridor yang seolah tak berujung. Jika ia lebih berkonsentrasi lagi, Atsumu bahkan bisa mendengar engahan napas Osamu, serta detak jantungnya yang abnormal.

 

Abnormal, bukan dalam artian makin lama makin tak terdengar. Abnormal yang ini, dalam artian detak jantung Osamu terdengar seperti genderang perang. Menderu, memburu, tak beraturan, lebih cepat daripada saat mereka sedang berlari.

 

(eh, Osamu memang sedang berlari sekarang, tetapi Atsumu yakin penyebabnya bukan karena lari)

 

“Hei, Shoyo-kun. Kamu bisa cerita ke aku kalau ada masalah, apalagi yang—yah. Enggak bisa kamu ceritain ke orang lain.” Dari sudut matanya, Hinata terlihat berjingkat kaget, tetapi masih belum mengangkat kepala. Rintik hujan dan dedaunan pohon tinggi di seberang sana menjadi objek pandangan Atsumu sekarang. Hening beberapa saat, kemudian Atsumu memutuskan melanjutkan kalimatnya: “Terutama yang berhubungan sama si Bego ‘Samu. Dia lamban banget ‘kan ya?”

 

Atsumu merasakan lirikan.

 

Setelahnya, tarikan napas.

* * *

**(92)**

“Atsumu-san.”

 

“Ya~?”

 

“Osamu-san bahaya. Buatku. Buat jantungku.”

 

“Oh?” Atsumu tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada suaranya. Menahan diri untuk tidak jahil? Sama saja meminta Atsumu berhenti makan toro seumur hidup.

 

Dengan kata lain, _mustahil_ adanya.

 

Ada isak tangis. Atsumu berjingkat kaget. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, meski hujan membuat hawa menjadi sejuk. Ditambah lagi ini di kawasan pegunungan. “S-Shoyo-kun? Kok nangis?”

 

Akhirnya, Hinata mengangkat kepala.

 

Menampakkan wajah berurai air mata, sepuhan merah menghiasi dari ujung telinga ke ujung telinga lain. Tangan yang sejak tadi digenggam ternyata mencengkeram dada kiri. “J-jantungku rasanya kayak mau meledak. Kayak, BAM! Dari tadi detaknya enggak normal, lebih cepat daripada waktu aku terbang.”

 

“…mungkin kecapekan?” Atsumu memancing. Hinata menggeleng keras, alisnya bertautan. “Jantungku jadi kayak gini sejak Osamu-san nangkap aku pas kecapekan terbang—“

 

“Eh, waktu itu kamu masih sadar?”

 

“—setengah sadar, Atsumu-san! Aku cuma sempet lihat sinar matahari doang, sama muka Osamu-san waktu nangkap aku, habis itu aku bener-bener pingsan—“

 

“Astaga, Shoyo-kun.”

 

“—Atsumu-san jangan ketawaaaa!”

* * *

**(93)**

Lewat sambungan telepatinya dengan Osamu, Atsumu bisa mengetahui _apapun_ yang Osamu ketahui.

 

Ia bisa melihat apa yang Osamu lihat (sekarang, Osamu sedang melihat mereka—dirinya dan Shoyo-kun, yang sedang duduk di teras, Shoyo-kun melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi padanya, juga sayap hitam yang terkepak meski tak begitu kentara). Ia juga bisa mendengar apa yang Osamu dengar (tawa Atsumu sendiri, jeritan histeris Shoyo-kun, hujan yang masih turun deras, suara detak jantung yang masih tak beraturan). Begitu pula dengan perasaan (sesuatu di dalam dada Osamu terasa seperti akan meledak dalam waktu dekat), penciuman (aroma tanah yang basah karena hujan), dan terakhir—

 

“Hei, Shoyo-kun. Kalau misal kubilang jantungmu begitu karena jatuh cinta, kamu bakal ngapain?”

 

“J-jatuh apa? Jatuh—jatuh—APA—“

 

“Dan kalau kubilang kamu lagi jatuh cinta sama Osamu, kamu bakal ngapain?”

 

Wajah Hinata makin tak karuan. Matanya terbelalak lebar, rona merah memenuhi wajah, mulut membuka dan menutup seperti ikan koi di kolam. Tubuhnya gemetaran dari kepala hingga kaki. Bicaranya tergagap. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap jelas. Ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti racauan ketimbang deretan kalimat yang bisa dipahami telinga.

 

Namun demikian, Atsumu belum mau berhenti. Tanpa ampun, ia kembali bertanya, “Dan kalau misalnya Osamu ngerasain hal yang sama kayak kamu, kamu bakal ngapain nantinya?”

 

Kepala Hinata berasap. Atsumu serasa melihat si Tengu meledak di tempat; seketika, gemetar di sekujur tubuh Hinata berhenti. Bahunya turun, ia terbungkuk lemas. Kedipan sekali. “Uh, apa? Ngerasain—yang sama? Uh, eh, apa? Atsumu-san ngomong apa? K-kok aku gak ngerti? Ahahaha Atsumu-san ngelindur ih…“

 

Atsumu memutar bola mata. Diliriknya sosok yang kini berada di belakang Hinata.

 

“Aku enggak ngelindur, Shoyo-kun. Ini ‘kan cuma pertanyaan pengandaian doang.” Tepukan simpatik di bahu. “Aku makan siang dulu, ya. Urusannya selesaiin langsung sama ‘Samu. Tuh, dianya udah ada di sini.”

 

“EH APA—“

 

Atsumu melangkah menuju ruang makan dengan senyuman lebar nan (tak begitu) inosen di wajah. Tangan dilambaikan. “Daah, Shoyo-kun! Habis ini, sempatin diri buat mampir ke Harima ya, kapan-kapan! Ajak-ajak Kenma boleh banget, lho! Hitung-hitung hiburan tambahan buat Kitsune kesepian!”

 

Dan kemudian, dengan sambungan telepatinya dengan Osamu, Atsumu bisa melihat Hinata yang nyaris mati kutu, menatap Osamu sambil tetap menekan dada kiri.

 

Setelahnya—yah.

 

Katakan saja, usaha Atsumu menjadi mak comblang dadakan sukses besar.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekarang, yang _fuwafuwa_ dulu.
> 
> Berikutnya... um. /kaburkeInarizaki


	18. Cerita Atsumu (X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “’Jangan bahas soal mati dulu’?” Atsumu terkekeh. “Harapanmu enggak terkabul, Shoyo-kun. 
> 
> Ceritaku ini ‘kan bakal berujung ke tragedi kematian _mu_ , masa’ belum sadar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Mood whiplash dari chapter sebelumnya.  
> \- Maafkan saya, pembaca sekalian.  
> \- Saya bener-bener minta maaf. /dogeza
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.  
> \- Saya cuma punya jalan cerita fanfic ini, yang ditulis tanpa maksud mendapat keuntungan materiil~

**(94)**

“Dan, Shoyo-kun, itulah pertama kalinya misiku sebagai mak comblang _sukses besar_.” Atsumu menyeka air mata imajiner, senyum puas terkulum di bibir. “Aah, senang banget aku waktu itu, beneran. Akhirnya ngelihat ‘Samu jatuh cinta, sampai-sampai ngelupain urusan makan dan yang lain…”

 

Shoyo, yang sejak tadi duduk mendengarkan dengan wajah merona merah, mengepalkan tangan yang diletakkan di atas pangkuan. “Atsumu-san, Atsumu-san bahagia begitu gara-gara akhirnya bisa makan semua karaage sendirian, ‘kan,” tidak terucap sebagai pertanyaan. Cengiran di wajah Atsumu mengkonfirmasi kebenaran dugaan Shoyo tersebut. “Aw, Shoyo-kun, kok tumben langsung nyambung~”

 

“Aku bukan orang yang enggak peka kayak Tobio sama Atsumu-san ya!”

 

“Heh! Apaan maksudnya aku enggak peka barusan, bocah!”

* * *

**(95)**

Usai bertengkar, keduanya mundur teratur dengan napas terengah-engah.

 

Atsumu mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. “Serius, Shoyo-kun. Makin lama kamu makin mirip ‘Samu; ketularan nyebelinnya.”

 

Shoyo mengelus telapak tangannya yang ada bekas cakaran, juga pipinya yang ada bekas cubitan keras. “Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu. Atsumu-san sama nyebelinnya kayak Tobio, tau.”

 

“Aku enggak begitu kenal sama ‘Tobio’ ini, tapi aku punya firasat kalau orangnya lebih nyebelin dariku.”

 

Shoyo mengibaskan tangan. “Ralat, bukan Tobio. Atsumu-san lebih nyebelin dari Paman Oikawa, yang orangnya _jauh_ lebih nyebelin dari Tobio sendiri.”

 

“Shoyo-kun, sebenarnya kamu minta dicubit, dijewer, atau dicakar?”

* * *

**(96)**

“Jadi, di masa lalu—seratus tahun yang lalu?—aku ini Tengu.”

 

“Yep, yep.”

 

“Terus, semua penghuni desaku yang sekarang itu Tengu juga.”

 

Atsumu mengangguk santai, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke lengan yukata. “Kecuali beberapa orang, betul itu.”

 

“Dan Paman Kuroo dulunya Kepala Klan Nekomata.”

 

“Yang asyik buat diajak ngobrol sama ngerjain ‘Samu.”

 

“Pertanyaannya sekarang…” Dahi Shoyo tertekuk dalam, dagu dicubit khas orang sedang berpikir. “…kenapa _kami_ bisa jadi manusia?”

 

Atsumu mengulum senyum hampa.

 

“Karena kalian sudah pernah mati sebelumnya, tentu saja.”

* * *

**(97)**

“Mati?” Ulang Shoyo ngeri.

 

Atsumu, di sisi lain, masih tersenyum hampa. Ia mengangguk singkat, mata menatap bulan di langit. “Semua harus mati dulu baru bisa reinkarnasi, Shoyo-kun. Kalau aku mati dan masih punya keterikatan, palingan aku jadi manusia juga.”

 

“Bukan itu maksudku, Atsumu-san! Duh, jangan bahas soal mati dulu—“

 

“’Jangan bahas soal mati dulu’?” Atsumu terkekeh. “Harapanmu enggak terkabul, Shoyo-kun.

 

Ceritaku ini ‘kan bakal berujung ke tragedi kematian _mu_ , masa’ belum sadar?”

* * *

**(98)**

_Shoji_ pembatas antara kamar dan koridor terbuka paksa. Sosok Osamu muncul di sana. Wajahnya suram, tetapi tatapannya tajam.

 

Berbeda dengan Osamu, Atsumu malah tersenyum lebar.

 

“Urusanmu sama Akaashi-san udah rampung, ‘Samu? Udah enggak ada masalah lagi di desa? Bawa oleh-oleh enggak? Kita butuh camilan tambahan, nih.”

 

“’Tsumu.”

 

“Shoyo-kun, ‘Samu jahat ‘kan ya. Masa’ kita enggak dibawain apa-apa? Padahal kamu baru sadar, habis dibuat pingsan sama dia…”

 

“’Tsumu.”

 

“Hei, Shoyo-kun. Masih mau dengar lanjutannya? Enggak ada camilan tambahan, tapi kamu masih sanggup dengerin, ‘kan? Di musim dingin habis pertemuan itu—“

 

“ _Atsumu_.”

 

Ucapan Atsumu terputus.

 

Di hadapannya, Shoyo memegangi kepalanya. Napasnya lambat, bahunya naik turun dalam ritme yang mengkhawatirkan.

 

Atsumu menutup mulut.

 

“Ah. Tanpa perlu kuceritain, kamu pun udah bisa ingat sendiri.”

* * *

**(99)**

Osamu ambil langkah panjang, menghampiri Shoyo dan merangkul pundaknya. Ditariknya Shoyo ke dalam pelukannya.

 

Sementara Osamu menenangkan Shoyo, Atsumu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Ia turun dari teras, berdiri di tengah halaman dengan kepala ditengadahkan.

 

Di langit, bulan bersinar tanpa tertutupi awan kelam.

 

“Hei, ‘Samu. Untungnya ini musim panas, eh?”

 

Osamu tak menjawab, tetapi ia melirik punggung Atsumu yang berdiri berkacak pinggang.

 

Ia tahu apa yang Atsumu maksudkan.

 

Oh, ia tahu betul apa yang Atsumu pikirkan.

 

Tanpa sambungan telepati pun, Osamu bisa tahu jelas apa isi pikiran Atsumu sekarang.

 

Dan ya. Sama seperti Atsumu, Osamu bersyukur sekarang masih musim panas. Sangat, sangat bersyukur…

 

…karena jika salju turun, mereka merasa seperti akan ada tragedi yang terulang kembali.

* * *

**(100)**

Shoyo terbangun dengan posisi digendong di punggung Osamu. Sekeliling mereka gelap, tetapi setelah membiasakan matanya dengan pencahayaan yang minim, Shoyo bisa melihat siluet pepohonan dan semak-semak yang familiar. Suara aliran air terdengar samar, jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

 

“Osamu-san? Kita mau kemana?”

 

Osamu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Kembali ke desa. Kuantar pulang.”

 

Masih merasa mengantuk, Shoyo mengangguk singkat, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Osamu. Kedua lengan dilingkarkan di leher si Kitsune berekor empat. Dengan mata terpejam nyaman, Shoyo bergumam, “Barusan aku mimpi buruk. Tapi kerasa nyata banget.”

 

“Kayak insiden pas ulang tahunmu kemarin?”

 

“…kurang lebih, tapi yang ini lebih ngeri.” Shoyo bisa mengingat warna merah yang bercampur dengan hitam. Ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya salju yang turun di malam hari, meski kenyataannya, saat ini masih musim panas. Tawa menyeramkan, juga teriakan yang memanggil namanya—suara Atsumu kah itu?—masih terngiang di telinga Shoyo.

 

Semua itu mengerikan. Shoyo tidak ingin ingat, tetapi ia masih tetap bisa mengingatnya.

 

“Sengeri apa mimpimu, Shoyo?” Osamu bertanya, kaki melangkah dalam ritme yang tetap. _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

Shoyo membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Osamu lebih dalam. “Aku mimpi mati dibunuh, dan Osamu-san enggak ada di sana. Aku manggil-manggil Osamu-san, berharap Osamu-san bakal datang nolong, tapi Osamu-san enggak pernah datang.”

 

Osamu tidak berhenti melangkah. _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

“Bahkan Atsumu-san cuma diam, sambil ngelihat aku sekarat.”

 

 _Ah._ Namun saat itu, ia melihat Atsumu menangis. Ia ingat Atsumu langsung menghabisi orang—manusia—yang membunuhnya. Ia ingat Atsumu-san mendekatinya dengan langkah terseok, berdiri di sampingnya dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Ia ingat mencoba tertawa, meski darah yang mengumpul di tenggorokannya membuatnya tersedak.

 

Ia ingat mencoba menggerakkan tangan, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa digerakkan.

 

(oh, ya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, si Onmyoji yang kerasukan Inugami sudah terlebih dulu memotong kedua tangan dan mengoyak sayap hitamnya. Ah, makanya bahunya terasa ringan, punggungnya juga seakan kehilangan beban…)

 

Osamu berhenti melangkah. Dengan hati-hati, ia menurunkan Shoyo dari punggungnya. Seraya menengok ke arah Shoyo yang masih belum ingin melepaskan diri, Osamu berbisik lirih, “Kita sudah sampai di perbatasan, Shoyo. Aku enggak bisa pergi lebih jauh dari ini.”

 

Meskipun enggan, Shoyo melepaskan Osamu dan mencoba tetap seimbang saat berdiri. Tubuhnya agak limbung, sehingga Osamu menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya agar Shoyo tidak terjatuh. Osamu-san membimbingnya melangkah keluar dari mulut hutan, seiring dengan menyingsingnya matahari dari ufuk timur.

 

Ketika Shoyo masih berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan pencahayaan yang muncul perlahan, Osamu tersenyum lembut.

 

“Waktunya bangun, Shoyo. Mimpi burukmu sudah selesai; enggak ada lagi yang perlu kamu takutin.”

 

Namun Shoyo masih takut. Rasa takut itu masih belum menghilang. Shoyo merasa ingin menangis, merasa dirinya akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting—merasa ia akan ditinggalkan lagi—

 

Osamu-san mendekapnya, mengecup puncak kepalanya singkat.

 

“Mulai malam ini, aku janji mimpi buruk itu enggak bakal bikin kamu takut lagi.”

 

Tanpa meragukan janji itu, Shoyo mengangguk dan memejamkan mata sekali lagi.

 

Kemudian, saat ia membuka matanya lagi, hanya ada Shoyo sendiri di perbatasan antara hutan dan desa.

 

**.**

(pada pagi hari setelah Festival Obon yang keempat belas, Shoyo merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, tetapi ia tidak bisa ingat apa persisnya)

**.**

**[ _the end_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAK. END SAMPAI SINI, SODARA-SODARA. 
> 
> ...enggak ding. Masih ada epilognya www /dihajarmassa
> 
> Bagi yang kuat baca, silakan lanjut ke epilog uwu


	19. Epilog: Penyelidikan Akaashi! (?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelinci belang tiga yang sering dikira kucing oleh anak-anak lain. Selalu bersembunyi tiap Oikawa, seorang Onmyoji kawakan, ada di rumah. Kelinci yang bisa bertahan hidup sendiri, tanpa ada kelinci lain, selama lebih dari setahun dan ditemukan entah dimana oleh anak berumur tiga tahun saat main di suatu tempat di desa…
> 
> “Setua apa ‘kelinci’ itu di mata orang biasa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Keluarga Cemara Seijoh (baca: IwaOi + Trio KitaIchi) akhirnya muncul  
> \- Sudut pandang Akaashi  
> \- genre nyerempet mystery-suspense, karena belakangan yang nulis dipinjamin novel Agatha Christie sama temen /halah  
> \- Buat yang nanya soal gimana Kenma di timeline utama, ini jawabannya (owo)/
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Saya cuma punya jalan cerita _seri_ ini~

**(101)**

Sepulangnya Shoyo dari hutan, Shoyo mengaku ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

 

“Yang terakhir Shoyo ingat… waktu dibawa Tobio ke hutan? Eh, itu kayak Tobio, tapi bukan Tobio…?” Shoyo jadi bingung sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingat, tetapi tidak ada apapun yang muncul ke permukaan. Frustasi, Shoyo mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

 

Melihat tingkah Shoyo yang tak wajar, Akaashi menyipitkan mata. “Shoyo yakin enggak ingat apa-apa? Enggak ingat soal suara ledakan, atau soal kuil di tengah hutan, atau—“

 

“Eh?! Jadi ceritanya Nenek sebelah rumah itu bener?! Beneran ada kuil di tengah hutan?!”

 

Akaashi tidak jadi meneruskan pertanyaannya. Ia memilih diam, memperhatikan Shoyo yang heboh sendiri soal ‘kuil di tengah hutan’ yang _seharusnya_ ia ingat. Ia memilih diam, mendengar Shoyo yang bercerita dengan agak malu-malu soal bagaimana ia dulu sempat tersesat di hutan saat berumur lima tahun. “Shoyo udah enggak ingat jelas gimana kejadiannya, tapi Shoyo enggak jadi ngasih kado apapun ke Tobio pas ulang tahunnya gara-gara itu.”

 

Meski firasatnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak bertanya, Akaashi nekat melawan dan memberanikan diri bertanya. “Soal insiden pas ulang tahun Shoyo kemarin, Shoyo masih ingat?”

 

Shoyo bergidik ngeri. “Tentu aja Shoyo ingat, Paman Akaashi! Shoyo nyaris mati gara-gara hampir dimakan dalam mimpi; mana bisa Shoyo lupa yang begituan!”

 

Akaashi baru akan bernapas lega. Namun kemudian, Shoyo lanjut bercerita, “Tapi, Paman Akaashi, Shoyo cuma ingat _nyaris_ dimakan sama _bakemono_ kelaparan itu doang. Terus Shoyo bangun, udah sehat lagi.” Shoyo garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. “Gara-gara itu, Shoyo jadi mikir—itu mimpi buruk doang yang rasanya kayak beneran kejadian apa ya…?”

 

Karena kalimat terakhir Shoyo itu, Akaashi merasa terlalu cepat baginya untuk merasa lega.

* * *

**(102)**

“Eeh? _Kitsune_ yang njebak aku di kota? Ya ingatlah! Keiji-chan, kamu enggak ngomong begini buat ngejek aku, ‘kan…?” Oikawa menatapnya curiga. Akaashi cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangan. “Tenang saja, aku enggak pernah berniat ngejek kok, Oikawa-san. Cuma sekedar memastikan, itu aja.”

 

Lelaki yang beberapa tahun—“Cuma lebih tua setahun doang, astaga, Keiji-chan! Ketularan siapa kamu sampai enggak sopan begini, hah?!”—darinya itu mendengus kesal. “ _Yokai_ sialan, _kitsune_ satu itu. Udah _nyariiiis_ banget ketangkap, eh malah main silat lidah pas mau kuusir ke Yomi. Pakai nyebut aku bakal jadi lebih kejam dari Onmyoji Shiratorizawa kalau dia kuusir, pula…”

 

_Ah. Jadi itu alasan Atsumu bisa kabur dengan selamat._

 

(entah kenapa, Akaashi sama sekali tidak heran)

 

Seraya menuangkan teh yang baru diseduh ke gelas Akaashi, Oikawa bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. “Terus, buat apa kamu mastiin? Ada yang aneh buatmu, selain aku dijebak buruanku sendiri?”

 

“Ah, sebelum itu, Iwaizumi-san mana?”

 

“Hei, Keiji-chan! Jangan ganti topik dulu, dong!”

 

“Kita belum ganti topik, Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi-san ada hubungannya juga sama masalah ini.”

 

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir. “Tunggu bentar, kupanggilin Iwa-chan dulu.” Lalu, dengan muka galak, ia menunjuk Akaashi tepat di hidung sambil berseru, “Jangan harap kabur habis nanya-nanya ke Iwa-chan, Keiji-chan! Kamu harus ngasih tahu aku soal apa ini, paham?!” Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akaashi, Oikawa melangkah cepat ke halaman belakang dan berteriak, “I-WA-CHAAAN! DICARIIN KEIJI-CHAN NIH, KAYUNYA DITINGGAL DULU SEBENTAR!”

 

Ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu, Akaashi hanya bisa menghela napas pendek.

 

_Harusnya aku ke hutan dulu tadi…_

* * *

**(103)**

Iwaizumi tampak gusar saat sudah hadir di ruang tamu. Oikawa duduk di sebelahnya dengan bibir _masih_ mengerucut, ditambah butiran air mata menggantung di ujung mata. Di kepalanya, menara benjol tingkat tiga berdiri, entah sejak kapan.

 

Akaashi mendadak merasa bersalah.

 

“Soal rubah yang kutangkap tempo hari? Aku masih ingat, Akaashi,” Iwaizumi menjawab dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. “Tapi aku baru sadar kalau itu ternyata _yokai_ yang njebak Oikawa habis dia pulang dari kota. Dan kejadiannya memang sehari habis insiden di kota itu—kalau ikut hitungannya si Ampaskawa.”

 

Oikawa bergidik kesal mendengar nama panggilan untuknya. “Iwa-chan, apaan nama barusan?!”

 

“Berisik, Begokawa!”

 

“Iwa-chan, ajaranmu nurun sempurna ke Tobio!”

 

Terjawab sudah mengapa Akaashi merasa familiar dengan nama panggilan yang dilempar Tobio tiap bertemu Shoyo. _Ajaran dari Iwaizumi-san rupanya, astaga._

* * *

**(104)**

“Nah, Keiji-chan! Sekarang jelasin—kenapa kamu penasaran soal itu?” desak Oikawa, yang sekarang duduk menghalangi jalan keluar Akaashi. Bulir keringat menggantung di pipi si Onmyoji yang lebih muda. Iwaizumi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 

“Ah, soal itu… Ada hubungannya sama insiden Shoyo hilang di hutan seharian… dulu.”

 

“Yang _kapan_ , Akaashi?” Iwaizumi tampak jemu. “Shoyo nyasar di hutan seharian itu bukan cuma sekali. Terakhir kuingat sempat kucegah sebelum dia masuk hutan.”

 

“Dan untunglah sempat Iwaizumi-san bawa pulang waktu musim hujan kemarin, ya. Terima kasih banyak untuk itu, Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi menundukkan kepala. Iwaizumi mengibaskan tangan, kepala dianggukkan sekali. “Yang kumaksud itu insiden yang pertama, waktu umurnya masih lima tahun. Aku masih di perjalanan pulang dari kota waktu itu, jadi aku kurang tahu alasan dia sampai masuk hutan.” Pandangan Akaashi tertuju pada tatami. Perasaan tidak enaknya makin menjadi-jadi. “Mungkin kalian berdua tahu sesuatu soal itu?”

 

Kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya saling bertukar pandangan.

 

“Waktu Chibi-chan umur lima tahun… Berarti yang ‘itu’?” Oikawa bertanya, wajahnya berubah suram. Seakan enggan, Iwaizumi mengangguk agak kaku. Si Onmyoji berambut coklat mendesah. “Ah, ya. Aku ingat, Keiji-chan. Ya, waktu itu kamu sama Koutarou-chan baru sampai di desa malam hari. Kejadiannya habis peliharaannya Tobio mati.” Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan nada kelewat masam. Tanda tanya di kepala Akaashi kembali muncul.

 

“Peliharaan Tobio… Kelinci yang itu?”

 

“Yep, kelinci yang ‘itu’. Yang bulunya belang tiga—putih, coklat muda, hitam. Gara-gara warna sama pola bulunya itu, sering dikira kucing sama anak-anak lain.”

 

Mata kiri Akaashi berkedut. _Anak-anak. Kucing sama kelinci ‘kan bentuknya beda jauh…?_

 

“Dan kelinci itu enggak suka Ampaskawa.” Iwaizumi terkekeh. Oikawa memekik histeris, tetapi diabaikan. Protesnya, “Iwa-chan, berhenti manggil aku Ampaskawa enggak bisa apa!” jatuh dalam kategori tidak penting bagi Iwaizumi (dan juga Akaashi). Sambil menepis tinju bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan ke bahunya, Iwazumi menerangkan, “Tiap Oikawa—maaf, AMPASkawa pulang—“ ‘Ampas’ diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan, berbanding lurus dengan bertambah rewelnya lelaki berusia tigapuluh tahun lebih di sebelahnya. “—kelinci itu selalu sembunyi di kamar Tobio. Enggak mau keluar, meski udah dipancing sama makanan. Jadinya ya, Ampaskawa cuma sekali aja ngelihat si Kelinci; pas pertama kali dibawa pulang sama Trio Boncel asuhan kami.”

 

“Iwa-chan, waktu mereka udah besar nanti, jangan salahin aku kalau kamu ujungnya nangis ngelihat mereka lebih tinggi darimu.”

 

“Berisik, Begokawa.”

 

“Halah, Iwa-chan!”

* * *

**(105)**

Trio boncel yang dimaksud sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang. Ketiganya sedang bermain _kemari_ , dan saat Akaashi sampai diantar Oikawa ke sana, Akira-lah yang mendapat giliran menendang bola. Bola berwarna biru cerah itu ditendang memantul ke atas tanpa sekalipun menyentuh tanah, lalu dioper pada Tobio—yang menerimanya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

 

Oikawa menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Anak-anak! Berhenti sebentar mainnya, Keiji-chan nyariin kalian!”

 

Ada koor ‘ya’ terucap dalam berbagai nada dari tiga orang remaja. Tobio menendang bola ke atas untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu ditangkap dengan menggunakan tangan. Setelahnya, ia menyusul Akira dan Yuutarou menghampiri figur ‘Ibu’ mereka di teras belakang rumah.

 

Akaashi mengangguk sembari mengulum senyum transparan saat membalas sapaan mereka.

 

Oikawa menunjuk ke dalam rumah. “Enggak ada masalah kalau kutinggal, ‘kan? Aku mau nyiapin makan siang buat mereka. Maaf enggak bisa nemenin lama-lama, Keiji-chan.”

 

“Ah, enggak apa-apa, Oikawa-san. Maaf merepotkan seharian ini.”

 

Oikawa mendengus. “Buat ganti udah ‘ngerepotin’, habis ‘penyelidikanmu’ selesai, aku juga harus dikasih laporan lho ya! Jangan kabur, Keiji-chan!” Kemudian, ia melangkah pergi ke dapur. Akaashi ditinggal bersama tiga orang remaja yang menatapnya penasaran.

* * *

**(106)**

“Peliharaannya Tobio?” ulang Yuutarou, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

 

Akaashi mengangguk. “Kalian masih ingat ‘kan? Kelinci belang tiga itu…”

 

Tobio menunduk, menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajah. Perasaan bersalah melanda Akaashi melihat ekspresi yang jarang dimunculkan si remaja berambut hitam. Sementara itu, Akira dan Yuutarou bertukar pandangan.

 

“Uh, Akaashi-san seorang Onmyoji, ‘kan? Sama kayak…” Akira menunjuk koridor menuju dapur yang baru dilalui Oikawa. Akaashi mengangguk sekali. “Aku enggak bakal ngeraguin apapun jawaban kalian, seaneh apapun kedengarannya,” ia berusaha meyakinkan. Mendengarnya, Akira dan Yuutarou bertukar pandangan lagi, lalu melempar lirikan ragu pada Tobio—yang masih menunduk muram dengan tangan terkepal.

 

“Soal peliharaannya Tobio…” Yuutarou berdehem. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa serak. “…eh, um. Itu… sebenarnya peliharaannya Tobio itu _bukan_ kelinci.”

 

Akaashi terdiam. Matanya melebar sejenak.

 

Untuk sekali ini, ia melihat Akira memasang wajah tidak enak. Biasanya, Akira selalu memasang ekspresi yang sama—bosan, datar, kurang lebih seperti ekspresi umum Akaashi sendiri. Makanya, saat melihat Akira berwajah seperti itu, Akaashi kaget sendiri melihatnya.

 

“…bukan kelinci.”

 

“Bukan kelinci, Akaashi-san.”

 

“Dan Iwaizumi-san bilang, anak-anak lain sering salah ngira peliharaannya Tobio itu _kucing_. Yang selalu sembunyi tiap Oikawa-san di rumah.”

 

Yuutarou meringis bersalah.

 

Akira memalingkan wajah.

 

Tobio masih tertunduk dalam.

 

Akaashi nyaris mengerang frustasi. Nyaris. _Nyaris_.

 

Kelinci belang tiga yang sering dikira kucing oleh anak-anak lain. Selalu bersembunyi tiap Oikawa, seorang Onmyoji kawakan, ada di rumah. Kelinci yang bisa bertahan hidup _sendiri_ , tanpa ada kelinci lain, selama lebih dari setahun dan ditemukan entah dimana oleh anak berumur tiga tahun saat main di suatu tempat di desa…

 

“Setua apa ‘kelinci’ itu di mata orang biasa?”

 

Akira menggigit bibir sebelum berkata, “Kelinci dewasa. Makanya banyak yang ngira kelinci itu mati karena udah tua.”

 

‘ _Makanya banyak yang ngira_ ’. Frasa yang mengindikasikan bahwa asumsi kebanyakan orang itu tidak benar. ‘Kelinci’ itu mati karena sesuatu yang lain. Atau—?

 

“Kalian. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur.” Ketiganya tampak berjengit. Nada tegas Akaashi muncul tiba-tiba, tanpa diperkirakan sebelumnya. Akaashi menarik napas panjang, lalu dihembuskan perlahan.

 

“Peliharaan Tobio ini benar-benar sudah mati atau _masih_ hidup?”

 

Bahu Tobio turun. Kakinya tiba-tiba melemas, membuatnya terduduk di hadapan Akaashi. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

 

Akaashi menyipitkan mata tidak percaya.

* * *

**(107)**

Akira yang menunjukkan jalan menuju tempat pertama kali mereka menemukan peliharaan Tobio. Yuutarou dan Tobio ditinggal di rumah; Tobio karena masih merasa kehilangan, sementara Yuutarou merasa harus menemani Tobio. _Sifatnya sesuai namanya_ , komentar Akaashi dalam hati.

 

Mereka berada tepi sungai tempat warga biasa mengambil air. Airnya jernih, batu-batu di dasar terlihat jelas. Ikan-ikan juga bisa dilihat berenang kesana-kemari dengan bebas. Di seberang sungai, tampak beberapa lelaki dewasa sedang memancing dan mengobrol santai. Akira menunjuk ke tempat dimana kumpulan lelaki itu duduk berjejer. “Kami pertama kali kucing itu di sini, tapi kucing itu muncul di sana, di tempat paman-paman itu memancing.”

 

Di seberang sungai. Seekor _kucing_.

 

Yang kemudian jadi peliharaan anak berumur tiga tahun, yang tinggi badannya waktu itu akan membuatnya tenggelam di tengah-tengah sungai.

 

Dan seingatnya, Tobio baru bisa berenang saat berumur enam tahun.

 

“…tolong katakan padaku ada orang dewasa yang nemenin kalian waktu itu.”

 

Sayangnya, Akira menggeleng. “Enggak ada orang dewasa yang nemenin kami waktu itu, tapi _Shoyo_ juga di sini waktu kucing itu muncul.”

 

Shoyo. Shoyo kesayangan dua keluarga. Shoyo yang selalu Akaashi anggap anak asuhnya.

 

Shoyo yang belakangan ini terlibat dengan sepasang _kitsune_ kembar penjaga kuil tengah hutan, namun entah mengapa _bisa_ lupa akan kenangan berusia sembilan tahun bersama salah satu dari si kembar hanya dalam semalam.

 

Dengan berat hati, Akaashi mengulang, “Shoyo juga ada di sini waktu itu.”

 

Anggukan singkat namun pasti. “Dia yang pertama kali ngelihat kucing itu. Dia teriak kegirangan, terus narik lengannya Tobio buat nyebrang sungai—Yuutarou ngelarang keras sampai nyaris nangis, dulu.” Akaashi merasa kelewat lega. Shoyo tidak cerita sama sekali soal ini. Mungkin lupa. Mungkin sengaja disembunyikan supaya tidak dimarahi Sugawara.

 

Masih sambil menunjuk tempat sekumpulan lelaki dewasa memancing, “Dan tebak apa yang terjadi habis itu, Akaashi-san.”

 

Akaashi memijat dahinya yang berdenyut keras. Ada apa dengan anak angkatnya satu itu dan para _yokai_ yang muncul entah dari mana ini…

 

Melihat Akaashi yang tampak pasrah sekaligus lelah, Akira tersenyum dan lanjut berkata:

 

“Kucing _berekor dua_ itu berubah jadi _manusia_ , terus jalan di atas air ke tempatnya Shoyo.”

 

Akaashi, tigapuluh dua tahun, merasa amat sangat lelah.

* * *

**(108)**

Akaashi berjalan menuju tempat jasad peliharaan Tobio dikuburkan dengan ekspresi yang akan membuat Bokuto berteriak panik. Teriakannya kemungkinan besar bisa jadi, “AGHASHIII! KAMU KENAPA?! KENAPA KELIHATAN MERANA GITU?! AKU-AKU SALAH APA LAGI?! ATAU GARA-GARA ORANG LAIN?! KUROO DATANG TIBA-TIBA LAGI SAMBIL BAWA MASALAH BARU?! ATAU APA AGHASHI CERITAIN KE AKU—“

 

_Bokuto-san, ini lebih merepotkan daripada Kuroo-san yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan._

 

Gundukan tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan itu mulai tertangkap mata. Kayu yang ditancapkan sebagai pengganti batu nisan itu ditulisi satu nama yang ditulis dalam huruf hiragana.

 

Selangkah lebih dekat. Dua langkah lebih dekat. Tiga langkah lebih dekat, dan Akaashi tahu ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana.

 

“Aku tahu kamu siapa.”

 

Sepasang mata memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip dari atas pohon yang menaungi ‘kuburan’ peliharaan Tobio itu.

 

“Aku tahu kamu _belum_ mati.” Jeda. “Seenggaknya, untuk yang _kedua kalinya_.”

 

Angin bertiup sepoi, mengurangi hawa panas yang sejak tadi membuat Akaashi semakin merana.

 

Akaashi menengadahkan kepala. Matanya menemukan sosok dalam balutan kimono merah dan _haori_ hitam yang menutupi kepala sedang duduk di salah satu dahan kokoh pohon berusia panjang ini.

 

Akaashi melihat dua ekor menjulur ke bawah.

 

Sosok itu berkedip pelan.

* * *

**(109)**

“Kucing itu belum mati, ‘kan?”

 

Di dalam penjara yang terbuat dari batu itu, suara Atsumu menggaung jelas.

 

Di dalam sel di seberang Atsumu, Osamu mendengus keras. “Korban dari klan Nekomata cuma satu aja, Atsumu. Itupun karena dia berusaha ngelindungi anggota klannya, yang kebetulan lagi main di Karasuno.”

 

Atsumu bergumam. “Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ya, waktu itu si kucing belang tiga itu bisa ada di Karasuno…?”

 

“Buat ngunjungin Shoyo, lah. Mereka ‘kan dekat.” Kata terakhir diucapkan kasar. Ketidaksukaan Osamu terdengar jelas di sana, hingga Atsumu menyeringai lebar dibuatnya. “Cemburu, ‘Samu? Cemburu karena jarak Sagami ke Mutsu lebih dekat daripada Harima ke sana?”

 

“Bacot.”

 

“Tapi ‘kan, ‘Samu.” Atsumu mengubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Duduk dengan kaki dirantai selama lebih dari beberapa jam begini bukanlah hal yang disenangi siapapun. “Waktu Shoyo-kun main ke sini _waktu itu_ , dia bilang kalau udah mampir ke Nekoma sebelumnya ‘kan?”

 

Barulah kepala Osamu terangkat. Telinga rubahnya bergerak-gerak. Sorot matanya berubah tajam.

 

Atsumu masih tersenyum lebar. “Kalau dia udah mampir ke Nekoma, berarti dia baru aja ngantar pesan ke sana sebelum mampir ke sini ‘kan? Ingat-ingat lagi ucapannya Shoyo-kun pas baru sampai di depan kuil.”

 

Tarikan napas singkat.

 

“’ _Ennoshita-san bilang kalau aku boleh main ke sini habis nganterin pesan ke Nekoma. Makanya, aku udah sekalian ijin ngerayain tahun baru di sini._ ’”

 

Osamu menggeram. “Enggak usah pakai niruin suaranya Shoyo segala, ‘Tsumu brengsek.”

 

Atsumu memiringkan kepala. “Tapi itu yang pingin kamu dengar sekarang, ‘kan? Suaranya Shoyo-kun. Yang ingatannya tentang kita udah kamu hapus, pas kamu nganterin dia pulang ke perbatasan.”

 

Kembarannya membuang muka. Tangan yang dilipat di atas lutut dikepalkan.

 

Sambil memandang langit-langit penjara yang membosankan, Atsumu meneruskan, “Dan pembantaian Tengu Karasuno kejadiannya _sehari setelah Shoyo-kun dibunuh._ ” Helaan napas. “Tentu aja, waktu itu berita kematian Shoyo belum sampai ke markas Tengu. Aran-kun sama Gin, yang diminta Kita-san buat nyampaiin berita duka itu, baru sampai ke Mutsu _dua setengah hari setelah_ kematiannya Shoyo-kun. Dan waktu mereka sampai di sana—bam. _Karasuno banjir darah._ ”

 

Perhatian Osamu sepenuhnya tertuju pada kembarannya sekarang.

 

Atsumu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding batu. Keras, tak nyaman, dan dingin. Atsumu tidak suka berada di sini, tetapi inilah konsekuensi dari perbuatannya. “Banyak yang janggal di insiden waktu itu ‘kan, ‘Samu? Yang dihabisi cuma klan Tengu, pula.”

 

Napas Osamu tertahan.

 

“Hei, ‘Samu. Habis pembantaian Tengu Karasuno, ingetin aku, tolong— _siapa_ yang sekarang ngambil alih seluruh wilayah Mutsu…?”

 

Di luar sel tahanan mereka, seekor gagak terbang di langit biru cerah.

* * *

**(110)**

_Sosok kucing yang baru saja berubah jadi manusia itu tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Shoyo, yang menatapnya dengan kagum dan mata berkelip, tanpa sedikitpun basah karena menyebrangi sungai. Akira sampai harus menutupi mulut kedua saudara angkatnya agar tidak ada lalat atau nyamuk yang tersasar masuk ke mulut mereka._

_Jelmaan kucing belang tiga itu bisa dibilang ‘cantik’. Rambutnya panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki; bagian atasnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan sisanya berwarna pirang kecoklatan. Kimononya merah,_ haori _-nya hitam dihiasi_ kamon _yang tidak sempat Akira lihat apa bentuknya. Sosok itu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Shoyo, memeluknya erat dengan air mata menetes ke pipi._

_“Apa Shoyo bahagia sekarang?”_

_Akira tidak tahu kenapa sosok itu tahu nama Shoyo. Sepengetahuannya, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa sosok itu bisa sampai tahu nama Shoyo. Dan Akira juga tahu Shoyo pun tidak tahu kenapa jelmaan kucing berekor dua—nekomata?—itu bisa tahu namanya. Namun karena Shoyo adalah Shoyo, Akira melihat Shoyo mengangguk dan memeluk balik sosok dengan kuping kucing menyembul di antara rambutnya itu. Dengan riang, Akira mendengar Shoyo menjawab, “Un! Shoyo senang banget sekarang!”_

_Sosok itu menepuk punggung Shoyo dua kali, lalu melepaskannya. Kemudian, sepasang tangan berkuku panjang—hampir mirip cakar—ditempelkan di pipi Shoyo, memaksanya dengan lembut untuk mendangak dan menatap si jelmaan kucing mata-ke-mata._

_“Mulai hari ini, aku bakal selalu mengawasi Shoyo. Tapi Shoyo enggak boleh bilang siapa-siapa.”_

_Akira melotot melihat sinar keemasan yang memancar dari kedua tangan si jelmaan kucing. Sinar itu semakin menyilaukan mata, memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata agar kepalanya tidak pusing. Ia merasakan Yuutarou memindahkan tangan Akira dari mulut ke matanya; tetapi Tobio._

_Tobio tidak bergeming._

_Saat Akira membuka mata, Tobio masih dalam kondisi semula. Matanya melebar dalam ketakjuban, mulutnya masih menganga sehingga Akira harus menutupinya._

_Lalu, saat Akira kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber ketakjuban Tobio, ia melihat Shoyo tengah memeluk seekor kelinci yang entah darimana asalnya. Dengan wajah murung, Shoyo berkata, “Shoyo pingin melihara kelinci ini, tapi Ibu pasti ngelarang.”_

_Tobio menurunkan tangan Akira. Ia melangkah mantap mendekati Shoyo, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan mata berkilauan—tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shoyo saat pertama kali melihat si Nekomata barusan._

_“Aku aja yang bawa! Ayah enggak bakal keberatan kalau aku bawa pulang kelinci ke rumah. Ibu juga jarang pulang belakangan ini, seringnya di kota terus! Enggak bakal ada masalah kalau aku yang melihara; nanti kita bisa main sama-sama!”_

_Telinga panjang si Kelinci belang tiga bergerak-gerak, salah satunya tertekuk ke depan._

_Shoyo nyengir lebar._

_“Kalau gitu, Tobio yang ngerawat Kenma, ya! Akira sama Yuutarou juga; aku nitip Kenma ke kalian, ya!”_

_Akira baru berumur tiga tahun, tetapi terkadang, orang-orang menganggapnya punya pemikiran sama dengan jalan pikiran orang dewasa. Mendengar percakapan Tobio dan Shoyo itu, mau tak mau Akira mencelos dalam hati._

_‘Ah, ini bakal jadi ngerepotin banget…’_

**.**

 

(lucunya, kalau Akira mengingat-ingat lagi, Shoyo kebingungan jika ditanya darimana asal nama panggilan untuk ‘peliharaan’ Tobio itu. Sekali Akira pernah bertanya, tetapi jawabannya hanya tatapan heran dan juga, _“Karena namanya_ memang _Kenma, ‘kan? Aku harus manggil dia apa lagi terusan, kalau bukan ‘Kenma’?”_

 

Lebih lucunya lagi, tiap kali Akira atau Yuutarou membahas soal pertemuan pertama mereka dengan ‘Kenma’, Shoyo tertawa seraya menyahuti, _“Kalian ada-ada aja, ah! Mana mungkin kelinci bisa berubah jadi manusia ! Eh, apa? Ini bukan kelinci, tapi ‘nekomata’? Akira, ‘nekomata ‘ itu_ apa _?”_ )

 

Sebelas tahun kemudian, dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Akira hanya bisa gigit bibir mengingat kenangan satu itu.

 

_Ada yang enggak beres sama Shoyo_ , putusnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_?]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:**  
>  \- Haori: sejenis mantel/jubah  
> \- Kamon: lambang keluarga ( _family crest_ )
> 
> AKHIRNYA BENERAN TAMAT. 
> 
> Semoga pembaca sekalian enggak mabok baca lima chapter sekaligus. Yang terakhir sampai 3k words pula wwwwww 
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang udah ngikutin dari awal sampai sekarang! Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, entah kudo atau bahkan komen di fanfic MC terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis ini! Terima kasih semua, terima kasiiih! /pelukinsatusatu 
> 
> Oh, ya. Hampir lupa.
> 
> Mr. Guardian bakal ada sequel-nya lho. Di laptop udah dapet 4k words (OwO)b

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Usulan, kritik, dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati~


End file.
